Bride Of Vampire
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, hanyalah gadis biasa pada umumnya tapi di usianya yang ke 18 semuanya berubah saat sang ayah meminta Hinata tinggal di kediaman Sakamaki tanpa tahu kalau dirinya harus menikah dengan salah satu dari keluarga Vampire itu. BAD SUMMARY WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, NO BAKU, DLDR. MIND R&R? Chapter 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural,**

 **~ Bride of Vampire ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana,** **CRACK PAIR** **, OOC, OC, EYD Amburadul, Penempatan tanda yang tidak sesuai dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata Hyuga hanyalah seorang gadis biasa nan sederhana, kehidupannya-pun sama dengan gadis remaja perempuan lainnya. Bersekolah, berteman dan juga jatuh cinta. Namun setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas tahun kehidupan Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sang ayah tiba-tiba meminta Hinata untuk pergi dan tinggal di kediaman Sakamaki, kenalan sang ayah dan jika Hinata menolak maka keluarga Hyuga terancam bahaya.

"Ayah apa aku harus memenuhi surat wasiat ini?!" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya dan jika kau tidak memenuhinya, maka..." Hiashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Maka apa yang akan terjadi!?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarga ini," jawab Hiashi dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

Wajah Hinata langsung pucat pasi dan tidak menyangka kalau keluarganya terancam bahaya jika ia tidak memenuhi keinginan sang ayah. Hal ini semakin membuat gadis pemilik surai indigo panjang ini bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Hyuga.

"Aku mohon padamu Hinata, hanya kaulah harapan ayah," pinta Hiashi dengan nada sedikit membungkukkan tubuh di hadapan Hinata, "Tinggallah di keluarga Sakami, penuhilah kewajibanmu sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuga selanjutnya," kata Hiashi penuh harap pada putri sulungnya itu.

Hinata diam menundukkan wajahnya sedikit seraya meremas erat _Kimono_ , "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Sakami seperti yang ayah inginkan," ujar Hinata sendu.

Kedua ujung bibir Hiashi terangkat dan raut wajahnya terlihat lega seperti habis melepaskan sebuah beban berat di pundaknya, "Terima kasih karena kau mau mengerti. Kalau begitu ayah akan suruh pelayan merapihkan semua pakaian juga barang-barang milikmu, karena besok kau akan pergi," kata Hiashi menjelaskan.

Kedua iris bulan Hinata melebar sesaat, "Secepat itukah? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku belum..."

"Semuannya sudah diatur dan dibereskan oleh ayah," sela Hiashi cepat.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tak berkata apa-apa pada sang ayah padahal baru saja ia mendengar permintaan sang ayah untuk pergi dan tinggal di kediaman Sakamaki lalu kini sang ayah memintanya besok untuk pergi dari rumah, hanya tinggal menunggu jam dirinya akan meninggalkan keluarga, teman juga cintanya pada seorang pemuda tampan bersurai kuning.

Padahal Hinata belum mempersiapkan hati untuk berpamitan pada teman-temannya juga mengungkapkan perasaan pada pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tidur dan menangis dalam diam didalam kamar. Gadis cantik bermata bulan ini merasa terbuang juga dibuang oleh sang ayah padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan tapi sepertinya semua perjuangan Hinata tidak berarti apa-apa dimata sang ayah juga keluarganya.

"Hiikshh..." isaknya lirih.

Hinata tertidur setelah lelah menangis dan paginya kedua mata Hinata terlihat bengkak serta merah. Para pelayan merasa cemas melihat keadaan serta penampilan sang Nona yang bisa dibilang berantakan tapi tidak dengan Hiashi dan sang adik, Hanabi.

Hinata hanya membawa sebuah tas besar berisikan pakaiannya sedangkan barang-barang pribadinya akan di antarkan esok harinya oleh Hiashi.

"Berikan surat ini pada keluarga Sakamaki dan apapun yang terjadi ayah mohon padamu untuk tidak pergi dari keluarga itu. Berjanjilah pada ayah," Hiashi memandang penuh harap pada Hinata karena keselamatan keluarga sedang dipertaruhkan diatas pundak Hinata.

"I-iya, aku berjanji tidak akan lari atau kabur dari kediaman Sakamaki." Sahut Hinata patuh.

Hiashi tersenyum lega, "Bagus."

 **GYUT~**

Hanabi memeluk erat sang kakak, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik _Nee-san_ dan jangan lupa selalu menghubungiku," ucap Hanabi.

"Ya,"

"Aku pasti akan merindukan, _Nee-san_ ," kata Hanabi dengan berlinang air mata.

Hinata tersenyum pilu melihat wajah sedih sang adik dan berusaha setegar mungkin didepannya, " _Nee-san_ juga pasti akan merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan menahan air mata.

 **SRUK**

Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah, "Aku pergi dulu,"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana," ujar Hiashi dengan wajah datar tanpa adanya kecemasan atau raut kesedihan yang terpancar diwajahnya.

"Ya," sahut Hinata penuh hormat.

Setelah berpamitan Hinata keluar dari kediamannya dengan membawa tas besar. Berat rasanya meninggalkan rumah terlebih meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Ketika Hinata keluar rumah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan seorang supir didalamnya sudah menunggu Hinata diluar rumah.

 **CKELEK!**

"Silahkan masuk Nona," pria tinggi ini membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata langsung masuk dan duduk dimobil dibagian belakang dan tak lama mobil mulai berjalan membawanya jauh meninggalkan rumah, teman-teman dan orang yang dicintainya.

Hinata memandang sendu bangunan rumahnya, "Selamat tinggal semuanya." Lirihnya.

 **BRUUMMM!**

Mobil hitam ini langsung melesat pergi dalam kecepatan tinggi. Selama didalam mobil Hinata duduk diam didepan jendela menatap pemandangan kota Konoha yang menurutnya sangat indah. Tapi sayang pemandangan ini tak akan pernah dilihat Hinata lagi mengingat ia akan tinggal di kediaman Sakami, entah dikeluarga itu dirinya akan diterima atau tidak mengingat tidak pernah sekali-pun Hinata bertemu dengan para anggota keluarga Sakamaki.

" _Ibu lindungi aku." Batin Hinata._

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Bulir-bulir hujan turun membasahi bumi.

 **WHUUUSSS~**

Angin-pun ikut berhembus kencang disertai kilatan petir membuat suasana sedikit menyeramkan bahkan berita perkiraan cuacana di telivisi mengatakan kalau akan terjadi hujan badai. Tapi ditengah cuaca seperti ini seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan membawa sebuah koper besar berjalan menerjang hujan. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini-pun sudah basah kuyup.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga," ujarnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama empat belas jam akhirnya gadis cantik bermata bulan ini sampai di kediaman Sakamaki. Dan setelah sampai, supir yang mengantar pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian didepan gerbang masuk kediaman keluarga Sakamaki yang bangunannya berarsitek Eropa.

"Besar sekali rumah ini!" seru Hinata memandang takjub bangunan mewah nan megah didepannya.

Ditekannya tombol bel didepan pintu gerbang.

 **Teettt!**

Suara bel masuk langsung menggema di tengah ruangan membuat para penghuni rumah yang sedang bersantai merasa sedikit terusik dan penasaran siapa yang datang kemari ditengah hujan badai seperti ini.

"Hey, Reiji coba buka dan lihat siapa yang datang," perintah Ayato seenaknya dari kursinya.

Reiji menatap tajam Ayato seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membukanya, Ayato," tolak Reiji ketus.

"Ck! Bukankah kau adalah orang yang mengurus segalanya dirumah ini menggantikan si pemalas itu," lirik Ayato pada pria bermata biru terang diseberang kursinya.

Shuu hanya diam dan tidak meladeni perkataan dari Ayato. Pria tampan bermata biru terang ini memilih tidur sambil mendengarkan musik klasik tanpa mau meladeni perkataan Ayato karena hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan membuka pintu gerbang, Ayato," balas Reiji sengit.

 **TAP**

Seorang gadis bersurai kuning dengan mengenakan hiasan rambut bunga dikepalanya datang ke ruang santai setelah selesai membersihkan diri, "Siapa yang datang?" tanyanya penasaran saat mendengar suara bel.

Gadis cantik bernama Yui Komori ini menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela di ruang santai dan mendapati kalau diluar tengah hujan badai, "Sebaiknya kalian membuka pintu gerbangnya," raut wajah Yui terlihat cemas.

"Tidak mau," tolak Ayato lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali disofa, "Kau saja yang membukanya _Chichinashi_ ," perintah Ayato.

"Baiklah aku akan membukakan pintu," sahut Yui.

 **SREEKK~**

Reiji langsung berdiri dari posisinya, "Biar aku saja, kau duduk tenang saja disini," ujar Reiji dingin.

 **TAP**

Reiji berjalan cepat ke pintu depan.

 **Tek**

Pria tampan berkacamata ini menekan sebuah tombol hijau didekat pintu masuk.

 **SRAKKK!**

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan Hinata ini langsung berlari masuk kedalam pekarang rumah. Dengan menenteng koper Hinata berdiri didepan pintu lalu mengetuknya beberapa kali meminta sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Pe-permisi..." teriak Hinata dengan bibir bergetar kedinginan.

 **CKELEK!**

Reiji membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris seindah bulan berdiri didepan pintu dengan tubuh basah kuyup bahkan tubuhnya terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

Mata merahnya menyipit tajam, "Kau siapa? Dan ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Reiji dingin tak membiarkan gadis cantik ini masuk kedalam rumah.

Gadis bermata bulan ini merogoh kantung bajunya dan memberikan sebuah surat yang sudah basah tentunya pada Reiji, "Na-nama..."

 **BRUK ~**

Gadis cantik ini jatuh pingsan didepan mata Reiji membuat pria tampan bersurai ungu ini cukup kaget.

"Merepotkan sekali," dengusnya.

 **GREP**

Reiji meraih tubuh gadis ini dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah karena tidak mungkin ia membiarkan tubuh gadis ini tergeletak didepan rumah.

Saat Reiji datang dengan menggendong gadis bersurai indigo ini yang namanya saja belum diketahuinya, seluruh saudara laki-lakinya termasuk Yui cukup kaget melihatnya.

"Siapa dia Reiji- _kun_?" Yui memandang penuh arti gadis dalam gendongan Reiji.

"Entahlah aku-pun tidak tahu namanya, dia jatuh pingsan setelah memberikan surat basah ini padaku," Reiji merebahkan gadis cantik itu diatas sofa lalu memperlihatkan surat basah yang diterimanya tadi pada saudaranya.

Shuu yang sejak tadi tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik klasik langsung membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda tampan bermata biru langit itu menatap tajam dan penasaran surat basah itu, "Surat apa itu?" tanya Shuu penasaran.

"Surat ini pemberian gadis itu dan aku tidak tahu surat apa ini," jawab Reiji jujur.

 **TAP**

Shuu berjalan mendekat lalu meraih surat basah itu lalu membukanya secara perlahan agar tidak sobek.

Iris biru terang milik Shuu membaca setiap deret tulisan bahasa asing dengan seksama dan sesaat kedua matanya melebar sempurna.

 **PUK**

Ditaruh kembali surat basah itu keatas meja kemudian Shuu duduk kembali dikursinya dengan kedua tangan menyilang didepan dada.

"Apa yang tertulis disurat itu?" tanya Ayato penasaran.

Shuu terdiam dan malah memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kenapa kau diam saja cepat jawab aku," teriak Ayato kesal.

"Namanya adalah Hinata dan aku harus menikahinya," ujar Shuu santai tanpa ekspresi sedikit-pun.

Ayato dan yang lainnya kaget bukan main mendengarnya termasuk Yui karena tidak menyangka gadis asing itu adalah calon istri dari Shuu, sang kepala keluarga Sakami selanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda padaku Shuu," ujar Reiji tak terima perkataan sang kakak.

"Gadis itu adalah pilihan dia," sahut Shuu dengan wajah serius.

Pemuda tampan bermata biru terang ini diam seribu bahasa dan kembali memejamkan mata. Shuu ingin sekali tertawa lebar pada sang ayah, bagaimana dengan seenaknya pria tua itu menyuruhnya menikahi seorang gadis asing. Kedatangan Yui Komori ke kediaman ini saja sudah membuat dirinya sedikit repot terlebih para saudaranya selalu ribut memperebutkan Yui dan berlomba-lomba ingin memonopoli darah gadis bersurai kuning itu, terutama Ayato.

Dan kini masalah harus bertambah lagi dengan kedatangan gadis bernama Hinata dan ia harus menikahinya. Ingin rasanya Shuu tertawa keras pada sang ayah karena sifatnya yang selalu seenaknya berbuat sesuatu, tak ingatkah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu mengenai Adam dan Eve, dimana ia dan para saudaranya harus berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga Mukami yang ternyata mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang dijadikan _Vampire_ oleh ayah mereka. Bahkan diantara keluarga Mukami ada Edgar, teman pertama Shuu yang dipikirnya telah tewas dalam persitiwa kebakaran dan muncul dihadapan Shuu sebagai, Yuma Mukami.

" _Jangan membuatku tertawa pak tua." Batin Shuu kesal._

Ayato memandang sinis Shuu karena bisa-bisanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu tidur dengan tenang setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat heboh juga syok semua orang. Dan kekesalan Ayato bertambah dua kali karena Shuu sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" cibi Ayato pada kepala keluarga Sakami berikutnya itu.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini menatap geram gadis bersurai indigo itu, "Ck! Dia selalu saja berbuat seenaknya," dengus Ayato kesal.

"Dia?!" Seru Yui bingung.

Gadis cantik bersurai kuning ini tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ayah kami pasti yang menyuruh gadis itu kemari, seperti kau _Bitch-chan_ ," ujar Laito dari belakang tubuh Yui membuat gadis cantik ini kaget juga takut dengan kedatangan pria tampan bersurai merah itu.

"Aaa..." pekik Yui kaget dan reflek berjalan mundur menjauh dari Laito.

Laito tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yui, "Jadi, gadis itu adalah pengantinmu?" lirik Laito pada Shuu.

Shuu diam dan tak mau berkomentar atau-pun menanggapi pertanyaan dari Laito, "Jika kau tidak menginginkannya berikan saja dia padaku," ujar Laito yang langsung membuat Reiji naik darah.

"Jaga bicaramu, Laito!" bentak Reiji.

"Hehehehe..." Laito tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah Reiji.

Pemuda tampan bersurai merah ini menelusuri wajah serta tubuh Hinata dan sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Dia lumayan cantik dan selera pak tua itu tidak buruk juga," puji Laito pada sang ayah.

"Jangan sentuh dia," teiak Reiji.

 **Grep~**

Reiji langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata, "Cukup Yui saja yang kau ganggu dan goda jangan gadis ini," Reiji memperingati Laito.

Pemuda tampan bersurai merah ini tertawa renyah, "Apakah karena dia adalah calon pengantin Shuu jadi aku tak boleh menggangunya," Laito menatap Reiji penuh arti, "Atau kau tertarik dengan gadis ini dan ingin menjadikannya milikmu," tuduh Laito.

"Terserah apa katamu, Laito!" sahut Reiji dingin.

Laito tersenyum penuh arti menatap pemuda bersurai ungu itu karena tak biasanya Reiji bersikap seperti itu dan sepertinya kedatangan gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu akan membuat suasana dirumah ini semakin menarik.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan mainan baru," kekeh Laito senang.

Semua orang terlihat masih kaget dan syok dengan perkataan Shuu.

Orang yang membuat heboh malah terlihat tidur tenang seraya mendengarkan musik klasik kesukaannya tanpa mempedulikan para saudaranya yang ribut membicarakan dirinya juga Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngh..." lenguh Hinata pelan.

Tak lama kedua matanya terbuka menampilkan iris bulan yang meneduhkan hati.

 **Nyut~**

"Akh..." lirhnya.

Hinata merasa kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Iris bulanya menatap sekeliling kamar yang didominasi warna putih gading ini, "Aku dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun," ujar Reiji yang tiba-tiba saja ada disamping ranjang Hinata.

"A-anda..." serunya gugup.

"Namaku adalah Reiji Sakamaki, putra kedua keluarga ini dan nama mu Hinata,"

"I-iya, senang berkenalan dengan anda Reiji- _san_ ,"

"Sama-sama," balas Reiji datar.

Reiji mengambil teko kecil berisikan teh yang dibawanya tadi.

 **Syruup~**

Reiji menuangkan teh kedalam sebuah cangkir keramik merah muda polos lalu memberikannya pada Hinata, "Ini bisa membuat tubuhmu hangat dan mengembalikan tenaga,"

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata segera meminumnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Hinata?" tanya Reiji dengan pandangan mata sedikit tajam membuat Hinata tak enak juga nyaman dengan tatapannya.

"Y-ya," sahut Hinata takut.

"Apakah kau dikirim kesini oleh dia?" tanya Reiji mulai menterirogasi Hinata.

Hinata menatap bingung Reiji karena menyebutkan kata 'dia' yang tidak diketahui juga dimengerti olehnya, "Ma-maksud Reiji- _san_ , siapa?!"

Reiji menghela nafasnya cepat, "Ayah kami,"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan. Ayah yang memintaku untuk tinggal dikediaman ini juga menyerahkan surat pemberiannya pada salah satu anggota keluarga Sakami," jelas Hinata jujur.

"Tapi surat yang kau bawa adalah dari ayah kami," jelas Reiji.

"Begitukah? Memang apa yang tertulis di surat itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran seraya menyesap kembali tehnya.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Shuu dan menjadi pengantinnya," jawab Reiji datar.

"Uhuk.." Hinata tersedak minumannya.

Iris bulannya menatap Reiji, "Siapa Shuu? A-aku tidak tahu kalau ayah menyuruhku untuk menikah? Dan jika benar aku harus menikah, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," tolak Hinata tegas.

Reiji berjalan mendekat pada Hinata dan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Suka atau tidak kau tetap harus menikah dengannya, karena kau dikirim kesini untuk menjadi persembahan bagi kami," ujar Reiji dingin.

"Pe-persembahan?" Hinata mengulangi perkataan Reiji.

"Ya, karena keluarga juga ayahmu mengorbankan dirimu untuk kami para _Vampire_ demi kelangsungan keselamatan keluargamu," ujar Reiji dengan sebuah seringai kejam menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 **Dheg'**

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sempurna dan jantungnya serasa hampir copot mendengar perkataan Reiji.

" _Va-Vampire_..." ujar Hinata tak percaya.

Reiji tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang kaget juga ketakutan, sama seperti saat Yui mengetahui kenyataan kalau ia dan para saudarnya adalah _Vampire_.

 **Grep~**

Reiji memegangi dagu Hinata tapi dengan cepat tangan Reiji ditepis kasar oleh Hinata, "Jangan sentuh aku," jerit Hinata takut.

 **DRAP**

Hinata berlari cepat keluar dari kamar.

Reiji berdiri dengan menatap Hinata penuh arti, "Larilah sejauh yang kau bisa Hinata, karena dimana-pun kau bersembunyi kami pasti akan menemukanmu," desis Reiji.

Hinata berlari di lorong rumah tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan dipikirannya saat ini adalah kabur dari kediaman ini. Hinata tidak mau menikah dengan pria bernama Shuu terlebih mereka semua adalah para _Vampire_ mahkluk yang hidup dari menghisap darah. Hinata tak mau menjadi persembahan bagi para mahkluk haus darah itu, dirinya tidak rela jika harus mati ditangan para _Vampire_ apalagi harus menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hinata terpaksa harus mengingkari janjinya pada sang ayah untuk tidak lari dari kediaman Sakamaki apapun yang terjadi tapi jika harus berurusan dengan _Vampire_ apalagi harus menjadi pengantin dari seorang _Vampire_ , Hinata memilih untuk melarikan diri.

"Hiiksshhh..." Isaknya lirih.

Bukan hanya merasa takut, syok juga kaget tapi Hinata merasa sedih karena tak menyangka kalau sang ayah akan berbuat setega ini padanya. Mengorbankannya demi keselamatan keluarga Hyuga padahal nyawa Hinata menjadi taruhannya.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Ditengah lorong rumah yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang menempel di dinding membuat suasana rumah ini menjadi menakutkan juga menyeramkan. Hinata takut kalau Reiji mengejar dan menangkapnya.

Langkah kaki Hinata membawanya kesebuah taman bunga mawar dan tanpa sengaja kedua matanya melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan mata Hinata. Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tengah menghisap darah seorang gadis bersurai senada dengan pria itu. Wajah gadis itu merintih kesakitan tak kala kedua taring pemuda itu menancap dalam dilehernya.

"Shuu- _san_..." rintih Yui.

Shuu tak mengidahkan rintihan Yui dan tetap menghisap darah gadis bersurai kuning itu.

 **Dheg'**

Tubuh Hinata menegang dan kaku melihat adegan itu.

" _Va-Vampire_..." lirihnya takut.

Merasa kalau ada bahaya sedang mengancam Hinata membalikkan badan menjauh dari pemuda bersurai kuning itu tapi tanpa disadarinya kalau seorang pria bersurai merah dengan mengenakan topi berada tepat dibelakang Hinata.

 **BRUK!**

 **GREP!**

Laito mengurung Hinata dalam pelukan, "Kau mau kemana, _Hime-chan_ ," godanya dengan nada nakal.

"Tidak...lepaskan aku..." Ronta Hinata dalam dekapan Laito.

Hinata berusaha lepas dari dekapan Laito, saat ini dirinya benar-benar sangat takut bahkan air matanya mengalir deras dari iris bulannya.

"Hiikssh..." isak Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menangis, _Hime-chan_..." Laito memegangi dagu Hinata menatap gadis bermata bulan itu dengan penuh arti, "Apa kau sedih melihat calon suamimu tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain," ejeknya.

"Ti-tidak...le-lepaskan a-aku..." isaknya lirih.

Laito mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa diduga kalau pemuda bersurai merah ini menjilat air mata dipipi Hinata, "Tubuhmu bergetar _Hime-chan_ , tapi aku sangat menyukainya membuatku tergoda" bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata mencoba menjauhkan Laito tapi pelukkan pemuda bersurai merah ini semakin erat, "Apa kau takut padaku karena aku..." Laito menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 **Cup'**

Dikecupnya singkat leher jenjang Hinata, "Adalah _Vampire_ ," sambung Laito membuat air mata Hinata semakin deras mengalir.

Laito sudah bersiap-siap menghisap darah Hinata tepat dilehernya yang tadi dikecupnya namun aksinya terhenti saat jaketnya ditarik kebelakang oleh Shuu.

 **GREP**

 **BRUK~**

Shuu menghempaskan tubuh Laito ke tanah.

Awalnya Laito kaget dan marah pada orang yang sudah berani merusak kesenangannya namun saat melihat Shuu yang melakukannya, Laito tertawa lebar, "Hahahaha..."

Tubuh Hinata kaku bak patung tapi masih gemetar hebat sedangkan Yui berdiri gelisah juga takut di dekat Hinata melihat perkelahian antara Shuu dan Laito yang barus pertama dilihatnya selama tinggal dikediaman Sakami.

Shuu memandang dingin serta tajam Laito namun hal itu tak lantas membuat Laito takut sama sekali malah membuatnya terlihat senang dengan ekspresi marah yang baru diperlihatkan Shuu padanya. Padahal biasanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu selalu bersikap tenang, cuek juga apatis pada keadaan disekitarnya dan selalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ini sangat mengejutkan," kata Laito dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya tapi dimata Hinata itu terlihat seperti senyuman merendahkan.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Shuu," celetuk Laito.

"Tidak," balas Shuu dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghalangiku bersenang-senang dengannya,"

 **GREB!**

Shuu langsung menarik tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat padanya.

 **SRAAAKKK~**

Dirobeknya dress panjang yang dikenakan Hinata dan memperlihatkan kedua buah payudaranya tepat didepan Laito.

"KYAAA!" teriak Hinata histeris karena pakaiannya dirobek oleh Shuu.

Kedua mata Laito menyipit tajam menatap sebuah simbol aneh ditengah dada Hinata,  
Bukankah itu simbol _Kekkai_?"

"Itu dibuat untuk melindungi gadis ini dari _Vampire_ seperti kita," jelas Shuu yang membuat Laito semakin bingung.

"Jika memang simbol itu untuk melindunginya dari kita. Lalu kenapa dia mengirimnya ke sini untuk menikah denganmu?"

"Akan aku jelaskan padamu tapi tidak disini, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian semua di ruang tengah," ujar Reiji yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Laito.

Hinata duduk menangis menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang terekspose bebas karena ulah Shuu.

"Hiiksshh..."

Reiji melirik Hinata yang penampilannya bisa dikatakan berantakan.

 **Sreeekk**

Tanpa di duga kalau Reiji membuka jas miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata, "Yui, antarkan dia kembali kekamar," perintah Reiji.

"Ya," sahut Yui.

Yui membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, "Ayo Hinata, akan aku antar kau kekamarmu,"

Dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri mungkin dikarenakan syok, kaget serta lelah mengingat Hinata baru menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk bisa sampai ke kediaman ini.

 **BRUUKK~**

"Hinata- _san_!" seru Yui panik.

Yui merasa bingung karena tak bisa membawa tubuh Hinata ke kamar, Yui ingin meminta tolong pada salah satu diantara mereka bertiga dan tanpa di duga kalau Reiji langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata ke kamar dan setelahnya aku akan menemui kalian diruang tengah," kata Reiji dan tak lama ia sudah pergi menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapan Yui juga kedua saudaranya.

Laito mendesah pelan sedangakan Shuu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya tak berkomentar sedikit-pun sedangkan Yui langsung berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk menemani Hinata setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kedua pemuda tampan ini.

Diam-diam Laito melirik ke arah Shuu dan ia bisa menangkap raut wajah Shuu yang terlihat berbeda padahal biasanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu selalu bersikap tenang dan tak pernah memperlihatkan emosi.

" _Hm, semakin menarik saja." Batin Laito senang._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ini adalah Fic Crossover pertama saya. Mohon maaf kalau Ficnya jelek dan jalan ceritanya aneh#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Maaf kalau semua karakter di Fic ini jadi berbeda atau malah terbilang aneh dan tidak seperti anime atau manganya itu karena kebutuhan jalan cerita.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural,**

 **~ Bride of Vampire ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana,** **CRACK PAIR** **, OOC, OC, EYD Amburadul, Penempatan tanda yang tidak sesuai, No Baku, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Reiji berjalan cepat dengan menggendong seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang tak sadarkan diri akibat syok serta kelelahan. Dan dibelakang pria bermata merah ini bisa terdengar suara derap langkah kaki cepat yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah Yui Komori, gadis persembahan untuk mereka juga mainan Ayato dan kedua saudara kembarnya Laito serta Kanato.

Reiji membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang lalu menyelimuti tubuh gadis bersurai indigo itu hingga sedagu. Iris merahnya menatap intens Hinata menelusuri setiap sudut wajah Hinata penuh arti.

 **Sreeekk**

Reiji melepaskan sarung tangannyadan pelahan-lahan ujung jemarinya menyentuh seraya mengusap lembut pipi dingin Hinata, "Cantik sekali," ujar Reiji dengan wajah tersenyum.

Namun kegiatan Reiji terganggu karena kedatangan Yui, "Reiji- _kun_!" seru Yui seraya berjalan cepat menghambur masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau," sahut Reiji datar.

Reiji memasang cepat sarung tangannya lalu menatap Yui dengan wajah stoicknya, "Jaga dia dan jika terjadi apa-apa cepat beritahukan padaku,"

"Ba-baik akan aku jaga Hinata- _san_ ," kata Yui patuh.

 **Tek**

Reiji membenarkan letak kaca matanya, "Bagus," ucapnya dan sedetik kemudian pergi menghilang dari kamar.

Yui berdiri dicemas di samping ranjang menatap Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri seraya berharap kalau Hinata segera bangun.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan kamar, Reiji berjalan cepat ke kamar mengambil kaset kiriman sang ayah yang tiba beberapa jam setelah kedatangn Hinata ke kediaman ini, kaset ini harus ia tunjukan kepada seluruh saudarnya. Entah apa lagi rencana serta ulang ayahnya kali ini, setelah kejadian Eve dan Adam beberapa bulan lalu.

Dan saat ini seluruh anggota Sakamaki tengah berkumpul diruang tengah menunggu kedatangan Reiji tapi sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu Reiji belum menampakkan batang hidungnya membuat Ayato kesal.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga," dengus Ayato kesal.

"Memang apa yang ingin Reiji sampaikan pada kita semua?" tanya Kanato penasaran seraya mendekap boneka Tedy Bear barunya karena beberapa bulan lalu bonekanya di lemparkan oleh Azusa ke dalam bara api.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin ini pasti berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu," jawab Ayato dengan nada penuh kekesalan karena dibuat menunggu.

"Hinata? Siapa dia?" tanya Subaru yang berdiri menyender di tembok.

"Calon pengantin Shuu," jawab Ayato malas.

Dahi Subaru menyeringit bingung, "Jangan bercanda denganku, Ayato," ujar Subaru dingin.

Ayato mendecih pelan, "Jika kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada pria tukang tidur itu," lirik Ayato pada Shuu yang tengah asik tidur disampingnya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Subaru menyakinkan perkataan Ayato benar dan tidak bohong.

Shuu diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan adik bungsunya itu dan memilih memejamkan kedua matanya demi menetralisir perasaan aneh di dalam dada karena melihat sikap Reiji yang tak biasa pada Hinata membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak suka melihat Reiji memeluk dan menggendong Hinata padahal tak ada alasan untuknya marah pada Reiji karena apa yang dilakukan Reiji benar, membawa Hinata kembali kedalam kamar. Tapi tetap saja perasaan aneh itu terus berkecambuk di dalam hati, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Shuu bertemu Hinata karena ia pernah bertemu gadis bermata bulan itu saat pesta perayaan ulang tahun ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Shuu masih ingat bagaimana sosok gadis bermata bulan itu berdiri malu di samping ayahnya dalam balutan _Kimono_ berwarna putih gading polos dengan lambang keluarga Hyuuga dibelakang. Hinata terus berdiri mengekor pada sang ayah dan selalu menundukkan wajah atau sesekali wajahnya merona merah tak kala disapa atau diajak berbicara oleh orang lain. Menurut pria bersura kuning ini Hinata adalah gadis polos nan manis, ia hanya mengenal Hinata sebatas anak teman bisnis sang ayah tak lebih, dirinya juga berada dalam pesta itu karena paksaan demi memenuhi tugasnya sebagai calon penerus kepala keluarga Sakamaki selanjutnya. Jika Shuu boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin menjai putra sulung apalagi memikul beban berat sebagai kepala keluarga, dirinya hanya ingin hidup santai juga bebas tanpa adanya beban.

Dan sebulan yang lalu sang ayah menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu empat mata membicarakan tentang Hinata juga keluarga Sakamaki yang diambang kehancuran.

"Hey, Shuu!" bentak Ayato karena bisa-bisanya pria bersurai kuning itu tidur dengan santai.

"Kau berisik sekali, Ayato," sahut Shuu dingin dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Ayato meringis kesal dengan sikap Shuu, "Dasar pria tak berguna," celetuk Ayato tanpa berpikir kalau perkataannya membuat pria bersurai kuning itu terbangun dan menatap tajam Ayato.

 **Tap**

Reiji berjalan santai ke ruang tengah dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal berwarna cokelat tua.

"Kenapa lama sekali," ujar Ayato kesal.

"Maaf jika membuat kalian semua menunggu," Reiji duduk dengan santai di depan Ayato setelah sebelumnya memasang kaset kiriman sang ayah.

"Jangan berbasa-basi lagi, cepat katakan pada kami apa yang ingin kau sampaikan," kata Ayato to the point.

"Lihat dan dengarkan baik-baik," Reiji memencet sebuah remot.

Semua mata memandang ke arah layar lebar yang ada di tengah ruangan dan tak lama muncul sosok ayah mereka, Karlzhein atau di dunia manusia biasa disebuat Tougo Sakamaki seorang politikus ternama serta orang yang paling berpengaruh di kota ini.

Ayato memandang sinis gambar sang ayah lalu mendecih sebal, "Untuk apa pria tua itu mengrim video pada kita," kata Ayato dingin.

"Dengarkan saja dan kau akan tahu apa yang di inginkan disampaikan ayah pada kita semua," ujar Reiji datar.

Ayato tersenyum sinis mendengar Reiji mengatakan kata ayah pada sosok pria di dalam layar lebar itu karena baginya sosok sang ayah di dalam kehidupannya tak pernah ada mengingat tak sekalipun Ayato pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama pria bersurai kuning panjang itu. Pria yang di sebut Reiji sebagai ayah itu adalah pria dingin tak berperasaan karena selalu menyia-nyiakan mereka semua bahkan sang ibu, Cordelia sampai berselingkuh dengan pamannya sendiri karena sifat sang ayah ditambah Ayato juga memiliki dua ibu tiri. Tak pernah ada kenangan indah yang terjadi di alam hidupnya bersama sang ayah karena bagi pria bersurai merah ini tak ada namanya ayah di hatinya.

"Apa kabar kalian semua, anakku," kata Karlheinz ramah tak lupa senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ayato membung muka enggan menatap wajah sang ayah, "Cih!"

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian semua dan maaf tak bisa menemui kalian secara langsung," kata Karlheniz dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

Semuanya terdiam menatap dingin wajah sang ayah, tak ada satupun yang berkomentar atau berkata sapatah katapun.

Raut wajah Karlheinz yang tadinya terus tersenyum lebar langsung berubah serius, "Keluarga Uchiha berencana melakukan kudeta dan akan membangkitkan kembali Toneri Otsutsuki,"

Suasana tegang langsung terasa diruangan ketika sang ayah menyinggung tentang Toneri Otsutsuki, _Vampir_ keturunan darah murni yang dua ribu tahun lalu telah dibunuh ayah mereka demi bisa menjadi raja _Vampir_ dan memimpin para _Vampir_ sampai saat ini. Tapi yang membuat mereka semua lebih terkejut adalah mengenai keluarga Uchiha yang berniat melakukan kudeta, padahal keluarga Uchiha adalah kerabat jauh dari sang ayah.

"Sudah kuduga kalau suatu hari mereka akan melakukan hal ini," ujar Reiji dingin.

"Bukankah dia sudah mati? Jangan mengarang cerita pada kami karena ceritamu itu tidak lucu atau menarik," kata Subaru kesal menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Pasti kalian semua berpikir kalau apa yang aku katakan adalah karangan tapi sebenarnya Toneri tidak mati, ia hanya tertidur dan untuk membangkitkannya kembali Uchiha memerlukan darah putri _Byakugan_ yang berinkarnasi pada..."

 **PIIKK**

Video kiriman dari sang ayah tiba-tiba mati dan tak lama meledak sehingga menimbulkan suara ledakan kecil. Kepulan asap terlihat sedikit mengepul di ruang tengah tapi mereka berenam masih dengan posisi semula tak beranjak pergi ataupun bergerak selangkahpun.

"Cih! Menyebalkan, kenapa Video itu mati dan meledak sebelum pak tua itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya," dengus Ayato kesal.

"Memang siapa putri _Byakugan_ itu dan kenapa Uchiha mencarinya?" tanya Subaru penasaran.

"Dia adalah putri bulan," sahut Laito yang sedikit banyak mengerti tentang legenda para _Vampir_ dari beberapa buku kuno yang pernah dibaca juga pelajari.

Dahi Reiji menyerengit bingung, "Putri bulan? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar dan membacanya,"

 **Greett**

Kanato mendekap erat boneka teddy bearnya, "Jika Toneri bangkit kembali, apakah dia akan datang dan membunuh kita semua," kata Kanato takut.

Semua orang diam tak menanggapi pekataan Kananto yang sedikit banyak membuat ke lima saudaranya cemas juga khawatir karena bagaimanapun Toneri bukanlah _Vampir_ biasa dan tak mudah dihadapi mengingat Toneri adalah _Vampir_ darah murni juga cucu dari Kaguya Otsutsuki nenek moyang para _Vampir_.

Dan bagaimanapun caranya mereka semua harus mencegah rencana Uchiha untuk membangkitkan Toneri yang merupakan bencana besar.

"Lalu siapa reinkarnasi putri bulan itu?" tanya Ayato penasaran.

"Hinata," jawab Shuu dengan raut wajah tenang.

Ayato dan yang lainnya terlihat syok dan kaget tapi tidak bagi Shuu yang terlihat tenang karena sudah sejak awal mengetahui kalau gadis bersurai indigo itu adalah Reinkarnasi putri bulan karena sang ayah sudah memberitahukan padanya beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi Shuu juga tidak menduga kalau sang ayah akan memintanya untuk menikahi Hinata demi melindungi gadis itu dari tangan keluarga Uchiha.

Shuu menatap semua saudaranya dengan pandangan mata tajam, "Gadis itu adalah reinkarnasi putri bulan darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya tak biasa," kata Shuu menjelaskan.

"Apakah kita semua harus menjaga dan melindungi Hinata agar tidak jatuh ketangan Toneri. Bukankah begitu Shuu?" tanya Laito diringi senyuman.

"Ya dan kita tak bisa membiarkan Uchiha membangkitkan Toneri karena itu adalah bencana bagi kita," jawan Shuu dingin.

Sesaat suasana diruangan ini langsung terdengar hening, semua orang terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Shuu mengenai Toneri Otsutsuki, jika ayah mereka yang terkenal kuat saja sampai kewalahan itu berarti musuh yang datang memiliki kekuatan besar.

"Lalu simbol _Kekkai_ di tubuh Hinata adalah untuk melindunginya dari _Vampir_ seperti kita?" tanya Laito penasaran karena tadi Shuu menarik tubuhnya saat hendak menghisap darah Hinata.

"Itu bukanlah simbol _Kekkai_ pelindung tapi sebuah simbol tanda kalau Hinata adalah reinkarnasi putri _Byakugan_ ," jelas Shuu dengan raut wajah tenang tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Apa?!" seru Laito kaget.

Tak lama Laito tertawa kecil, "Jadi kau tadi membohongiku, Shuu," lirik Laito penuh arti.

Shuu diam tak menanggapi perkataan Laito karena memang tadi dirinya sengaja membohongi Laito demi melindungi Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama hampir satu jam Hinata jatuh pingsan dikarenakan syok hebat saat mengetahui kalau calon suami serta para saudaranya adalah para _Vampir_. Yui yang merupakan salah satu penghuni kediaman Sakamaki terus duduk menunggu Hinata sampai siuman mengingat ia sudah berjanji pada Reiji akan menjaga serta melindungi Hinata.

"Ngh~" lenguh Hinata pelan.

Yui langsung berlari mendekat pada Hinata dan perlahan-lahan gadis bersurai indigo itu membuka kedua mata memperlihatkan kedua iris bulannya yang indah.

Yui tersenyum senang sekaligus lega melihat Hinata siuman, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

"Aku dimana?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap sekeliling kamar dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kau ada dikamar dan Reiji- _kun_ yang membawamu kesini," jawab Yui seraya membantu Hinata duduk menyandar dikasur.

"Jadi, ini bukanlah mimpi atau ilusi?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Yui sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung Hinata, "Apa maksud uc..." Yui berhenti berkata karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata menangis.

"Hikkshh..." isak Hinata pelan.

Wajah Hinata terlihat sedih, terluka juga takut membuat Yui menjadi bingung serta sedih melihatnya, "Hinata- _san_ ," gumam Yui sedih.

"Hiiksshh...A-ayah...Ha-nabi..." lirih Hinata dalam tangisnya.

 **Sruuukk**

Yui mengusap pelan punggung Hinata seraya mencoba menenangkan gadis cantik bermata bulan itu, "Tenangkanlah dirimu Hinata- _san_ ,"

 **Sraak**

 **Grep**

Hinata memeluk erat Yui meluapkan kesedihan serta rasa takut dihatinya pada Yui karena hanya Yui yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar Hinata saat ini.

"A-ku i-ingin pulang..." lirih Hinata.

"Tempat dan rumahmu sekarang adalah disini, disisi kami," kata Reiji dingin.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang mendengar suara berat Reiji tapi tak hanya Reiji saja yang ada di kamar ini kelima saudaranya-pun ada dikamar dan sejak kapan mereka semua ada dikamar.

Hinata menatap syok mereka berenam dan raut wajahnya terlihat takut.

Subaru melirik tajam Hinata, "Jadi itu gadis yang dimaksud?" tanya Subaru sinis.

"Ya, bukankah ia cantik seperti _Bitch-chan_ ," jawab Laito seraya menyeringai senang.

"Teddy lihatlah ada mainan baru untuk kita," kata Kanato senang diiringi senyuman kejam membuat Hinata takut ditambah tiba-tiba saja Ayato ada disamping Hinata membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan berteriak takut.

"Aaaaa!"

"Ck! Diamlah," dengus Ayato kesal.

Hinata mundur teratur menjauh dari Ayato mencari selamat karena Hinata bisa lihat dengan jelas kedua taring tajam milik Ayato menandakan kalau pemuda tampan bersurai merah ini adalah _Vampir_.

 **PRAANGGG**

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan semua orang menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapti Shuu meninju keras jendela dibelakangnya, "Maaf, tanganku licin," ujarnya santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit-pun.

Ayato mendecih kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu, sedangkan Laito tertawa senang melihat sikap Shuu, "Apakah kau merasa marah karena pengantinmu kami ganggu," goda Laito dengan wajah tersenyum kecil.

Shuu diam dan tak menggubris ejekan dari Laito karena meladeni perkataan pemuda bersurai merah itu tak ada gunanya jika ia menanggapi perkataan Laito hal itu akan membuat hati Laito menjadi senang karena dirinya terpancing emosi.

"Si-siapa yang kalian maksud pengantin?" tanya Hinata ditengah-tengah kepungan ketiga pria kembar ini.

Laito meraih helaian rambut Hinata lalu menciumnya, "Tentu saja dirimu Hime- _chan_ ," jawab Laito tanpa ragu.

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak sempurna, kedua tangannya terkepal erat didepan dada,"A-aku tidak mau menikah siapapun," kata Hinata lantang membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya termasuk Shuu.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya, "A-aku hanya ingin menikah dengan pria yang ku cintai," kata Hinata keras.

Laito mengangkat kedua ujung sudut bibirnya, "Gadis yang sangat pemberani," puji Laito.

 **Sraak**

Shuu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada seraya menatap tajam Hinata, "Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah menghadiri upacara pemakaman seluruh anggota Hyuuga," ancam Shu tak main-main.

Kedua mata Hinata memebelalak dan bibirnya terkatup rapat tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain syok mendengar ancaman Shuu dari pandangan matanya Hinata mengerti kalau pria bersurai kuning itu tak main-main dengan perkataannya.

 **Tap**

Shu berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

 **Grep**

Dicengkeramnya dagu Hinata memaksa gadis pemilik iris bulan itu untuk menatap wajahnya, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk lari atau menolak karena ini adalah takdirmu menjadi persembahan bagi kami," kata Shu dingin.

Semua orang diam dan tak percaya mendengar Shuu berkata seperti itu pada Hinata. Dan diam-diam Laito tersenyum penuh arti memandang Shu serta Hinata.

" _Menarik."_ Batin Laito senang karena merasa menemukan cara baru untuk menggoda juga menjatuhkan Shu.

Kedatangan Hinata tak buruk juga ke keluarga ini karena dengan kehadiran gadis bermata bulan itu Laito jadi mengetahui kelemahan dari Shuu.

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Hinata tinggal di kediaman Sakamaki setelah Hiashi meminta putri sulungnya itu untuk pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersama ke enam anak laki-laki Karlheinz teman lamanya. Sebenarnya berat rasanya Hiashi meminta Hinata untuk pergi dari rumah walau diluar sikapnya terlihat dingin dan cuek namun didalam lubuk hati terdalam Hiashi sangat menyangi serta menjaga Hinata dari apapun termasuk selalu melarang putrinya untuk keluar rumah, Hiashi takut sewaktu-waktu para anggota keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan cabang keluarga Otsutsuki akan menangkap dan mengambil Hinata dari sisinya mengingat darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Hinata sangat istimewa.

 **Sreeeekkk**

Terdengar suara pintu tergeser dan tak lama seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang mengenakan kimono putih gading dengan lambang keluarga Hyuuga dibelakang, berlari kecil menghampiri Hiashi.

"Ayah," teriak Hanabi seraya menghampiri pria paruh baya bersurai cokelat panjang itu yang tengah duduk diluar memandang bulan.

"Kau belum tidur Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi lembut pada putri bungsunya.

Hanabi duduk disebelah sang ayah lalu iris bulannya menatap ke atas langit yang tampak indah dengan dihiasi oleh bulan purnama.

Hanabi tersenyum sekilas, "Apakah ayah merindukan _Nee-chan_?"

Hiashi terdiam sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan, "Ayah yakin dia akan aman tinggal disana karena ada Shuu dan kelima saudaranya," kata Hiashi membuat Hanabi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, ayah," ujar Hanabi sedikit kesal.

Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas langit dan memandang Hanabi penuh arti, "Tidurlah, hari sudah larut malam dan besok kau harus pergi sekolah," perintah Hiashi.

Hanabi mendesah cepat, "Baik," sahutnya malas.

 **Sraaak**

Hanabi bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Aku tahu ayah pasti merindukannya, aku juga merindukan _Nee-chan_. Jadi jujur saja dengan perasaan ayah karena mencemaskan dan merindukan anak sendiri bukanlah kesalahan. Selamat malam ayah," kata Hanabi lalu setelahnya pergi meninggalkan kamar sang ayah.

Hiashi tersenyum kecil dan menatap bulan kembali, saat ini memang dirinya tengah merindukan Hinata serta mencemaskan putri sulungnya itu.

 **Dheg'**

Perasaan Hiashi tiba-tiba tak enak, ia merasa kalau ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi dan benar saja firasat yang dirasakan Hiashi karena tiba-tiba seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan iris kelam berdiri menjulang di atas patung singa tepat dihadapan Hiashi.

"Siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau?" tanya Hiashi sengit.

"Namaku adalah Madara Uchiha," jawab pria ini memperkenalkan diri.

Kedua mata bulan Hiashi melebar sempurna dan tak menyangka kalau keluarga Uchiha akan datang mencari Hinata.

 **TAP**

Madara dari atas patung dan berjalan mendekat pada Hiashi, "Aku datang menjemput putrimu, Hinata,"

"Aku hanya memiliki satu putri dan namanya Hanabi bukan Hinata," sahut Hiashi dusta.

Madara tesenyum sinis, "Jangan berbohong padaku Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, dimana putrimu," ujar pria ini dingin.

"Ini jawabanku," serang Hiashi.

 **BRUUUKKK**

Tanah yang menjadi tempat pijakan Madara hancur sementara pria bersurai hitam panjang ini berhasil menghindari serangan Hiashi.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu," ujar Madara kesal.

"Sasuke, Itachi," teriaknya memanggil kedua pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya hanya diam mengamati.

 **TAP**

"Ya, paman," sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

Madara memandang sengit dan penuh amarah Hiashi, "Habisi dan bantai seluruh keluarga ini tanpa tersisa satupun," titahnya kejam.

"Baik, paman."

 **SRIINGGG**

Sasuke dan Itachi menarik pedang mereka, "Maafkan kami Hiashi-sama," kata Itachi penuh penyesalan dan setelahnya ia menyerang pria paruh baya bersurai cokelat panjang itu.

Tak lama suara jerit ketakutan serta kesakitan terdengar menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah bahkan banyak bercak-bercak darah di dinding membuat suasana rumah terlihat mencekam, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menjerit ketakutan.

Madara tersenyum senang melihat kedua keponakannya membantai habis keluarga Hyuuga padahal jika Hiashi mau bekerja sama kejadian seperti ini tak perlu terjadi dan tak ada yang harus mati malam ini.

Tak lama setelah Madara dan kedua keponakannya pergi, Karlheinz datang ditemani beberapa pengawalnya tapi saat datang dirinya disunguhkan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, dimana banyak mayat bergelimpangan serta bercak-bercak darah berceceran sungguh kejam sekali orang yang melakukan ini.

"Hota, periksa tempat ini apakah masih ada yang selamat atau tidak," teriak Karlheninz panik.

"Kar..." panggil Hiashi dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Karlheinz langsung berlari mendekat menghampiri Hiashi, "Apa yang terjadi Hiashi?" tanya Karlheinz bingung dan cemas.

"U-chi-ha..." jawab Hiashi susah payah.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Karlheninz berdebar cepat saat Hiashi menyebut Uchiha, jadi dalang dibalik pembantaian malam ini adalah Uchiha dan pasti Madara yang melakukan ini karena tak ada orang yang mempu melakukan perbuatan sekejam ini kecuali Madara Uchiha.

 **Sreekk**

Hiashi merogoh _Hakama_ nya yang sudah berlumuran darah, "Be-berikan i-ini pa-da Hi-nata dan ja-ga dia u-untukku..." ucap Hiashi dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Aku pasti menjaganya jadi bertahanlah aku akan menolongmu,"

Hiashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan tak lama menutup kedua mata untuk selamanya.

Karlheinz menutup matanya dengan raut wajah sedih, "AAAAAAAA!" teriaknya kencang.

Andai saja Karlheinz tidak datang terlambat mungkin saja Hiashi tidak perlu mati ditangan dan ia bisa mencegah perbutan Madara.

Dan dengan berat hati Karlheinz harus menyampaikan berita duka ini pada Hinata lewat sebuah surat yang dikirimnya pada Shuu malam ini padahal besok adalah hari pernikahan Shuu dan Hinata tapi kenapa tragedi ini terjadi tapi apapun yang terjadi pernikahan haru tetap berlangsung.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan indah tanpa ditemani oleh bintang-bintang dan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang mengenakan dress putih selutut berdiri dibalkon kamar menatap sendu bulan. Gadis berparas cantik ini tengah memikirkan serta merindukan keluarganya yang jauh darinya, baru berapa hari dirinya tinggal dikediaman mewah Sakamaki namun drinya merasa tidak betah dan ingin pulang karena ditambah kediaman ini dihuni oleh para _Vampir_ , mahkluk penghisap darah.

"Ayah, Hanabi..." lirihnya sendu.

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat didepan dada, "Tuhan lindungilah dan jaga mereka berdua," doa Hinata dalam hati.

 **CKELEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Yui menyembul masuk dengan membawa nampan berisikan makanan, Yui menaruh nampan diatas meja lalu menghampiri Hinata di balkon, "Hinata- _san_ ," panggil Yui ramah.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya sesaat, "Ada apa Yui- _san_?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," jawab Yui.

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak lapar," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Tapi, sejak pagi kau belum makan apapun aku takut kau nantinya sakit," kata Yui cemas.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Kau sangat baik dan perhatian sekali padaku Yui- _san_ ," ujar Hinata seraya berjalan masuk kedalam kamar lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang dan Yui mengikuti dibelakang, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Hinata menatap Yui penuh arti.

"Ya,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini dan apakah kau tak takut pada mereka berenam yang merupakan para _Vampir_?"

Yui duduk disebelah Hinata kemudian terseyum lembut menatap gadis bersurai indigo itu, "Hampir dua tahun aku tinggal disini dan sudah banyak hal terjadi juga aku lalui bersama mereka berenam, memang saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mereka aku merasa ketakutan bahkan berusaha lari sepertimu," kata Yui mencoba mengingat kembali pertemuanya dengan Sakamaki bersaudara.

"Tapi, aku tahu kalau mereka tak jahat bahkan selalu berusaha melindungi dan menjagaku dari apapun. Memang dari luar mereka semua tampak menyeramkan tapi setelah kau mengenalnya dari dalam kau akan tahu kalau mereka tak seperti bayanganmu," sambung Yui dengan wajah berbinar senang.

 **Grep**

Yui meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Percayalah padaku Hinata- _san_ kalau Shuu- _san_ adalah pria baik dan akan menjaga serta melindungimu,"

"Apa kau menyukainya Yui- _san_?" tanya Hinata curiga.

Yui langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ti-tidak," jawabnya tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyakinkanku untuk mau menerimanya, bukankah kau tahu kalau dia adalah _Vampir_ sedangkan kita adalah manusia," jelas Hinata.

"Ya dan apakah salah jika manusia dan _Vampir_ bersatu,"

"Jelas salah karena aku..."

"Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai Hinata- _san_?" sela Yui membuat Hinata diam seribu bahasa.

Hinata melepaskan genggam Yui lalu menundukkan wajahnya sendu, "Ya," akunya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap lurus ke depan membayangkan wajah pemuda penuh ernegi yang selalu tersenyum lebar membuat hati Hinata selalu berdebar-debar juga hangat.

"Dia adalah teman disekolahku dan anggota klub basket, namanya ad..."

"Lupakan dia untuk selamanya," sela Shuu dingin

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, gadis cantik bermata bulan ini luar biasa kaget karena Shuu tiba-tiba ada di kamar lebih tepatnya di sebelah Hinata.

"Shuu- _san_!" seru Yui kaget.

Shuu melirik sekilas Yui, "Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua,"

"Ya, kalau begitu selamat malam Shuu- _san_ , Hinata- _san_ ," pamit Yui seraya melangkah cepat meninggalkan kamar.

Tapi Yui tak lantas pergi dari kamar, gadis bersurai kuning ini berdiri didepan kamar mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Suasana kamar terasa hening karena baik Hinata juga Shuu keduanya sama-sama diam tak membuka suara sama sekali selama beberapa detik, hingga Shuu menyodorkan selembar surat pada Hinata.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata bingung seraya menerima surat dari Shuu.

"Bacalah dan kau akan tahu," jawab Shuu datar.

Hinata membuka cepat surat itu dan membacanya, tak lama kedua iris bulan milik Hinata melebar dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"I-ini..." ucap Hinata tak percaya.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Liqud bening terus mengalir deras dari iris bulan Hinata saat mengetahui kalau ayah serta seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas dibunuh oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Pria bersurai kuning itu hanya berdiri diam melihat Hinata menangis sedih dan tak berniat sedikit-pun menghibur atau sekedar menenangkan tangis Hinata dan sikap dari Shuu benar-benar sangat dingin juga apatis pada Hinata padahal gadis bersurai indigo itu adalah tunangan serta calon istrinya.

"A-ayah...Ha-Hanabi..." isak Hinata dengan setengah menjerit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi bumi, langit-pun terlihat gelap di hiasi kilatan petir membuat suasana sedikit mencemakan namun hal ini tak lantas membuat Hinata beranjak dari makam sang ayah, gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini masih setia berdiri sendu menatap pusara sang ayah. Didalam hati Hinata tak pernah bayangkan atau berpikir kalau sang ayah akan secepat ini pergi meninggalkannya bahkan secara tragis.

Setelah menerima surat dari Karlheniz kepala keluarga Sakamaki mengenai keluarganya, esok harinya Hinata dengan ditemani Yui, Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito juga Subaru pergi menemai Hinata serta memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata berdiri mematung di depan makan sang ayah, ia tak berkat sepatah kata-pun dan terus bungkam dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Seluruh tubuh Hinata basah kuyup tapi dirinya masih enggan untuk pergi atau-pun menggunakan payung seperti Yui dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata- _san_ , ayo kita pulang," ajak Yui karena menurutnya hari sudah semakin sore.

Hinata diam dan tak menyahuti ajakan Yui, gadis cantik bermata bulan ini masih berdiri tegap di depan makam Hiashi.

Dalam kejaidan pembantain itu hanya Hanabi saja satu-satunya yang selamat tapi ia mengalami luka serius dan saat ini terbaring koma.

 **Tap**

Reiji berjalan mendekat lalu membuka jas dan memakaikannya pada Hinata, "Ayo kita pulang Hinata, tubuhmu sudah basah kuyup nanti kau bisa sakit," kata Reiji pelan dan penuh cemas.

"Kalian pulang saja, aku masih ingin disini," sahut Hinata sendu.

"Apa perlu aku menggendong atau menyeretmu dari sini? Jika kau terus begini kau akan sakit dan merepotkan semua orang, hargailah nyawa yang sudah ayahmu berikan karena demi dirimulah ia rela mengorbankan nyawa," ujar Reiji dingin.

 **Dddrrrtttt**

Tubuh Hinata gemetaran hebat dan dengan mata memerah Hinata memandang sendu wajah Reiji dan tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh semuanya kalau Hinata akan memeluk erat tubuh pria bersurai ungu itu kemudian menangis terisak setelah sebelumnya Hinata hanya berdiri diam dengan pandangan mata kosong menatap batu nisan Hiashi.

"Hiikssshhh...a-ayah..." isak Hinata lirih.

Reiji langsung mengalungkan tangan kanannya di pundak Hinata, "Menangislah sepuasmu jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang," kata Reiji lembut.

 **Greeet**

Hinata mencengkeram erat kemeja depan Reiji dan menangis pilu dalam dekapan pria bersurai ungu itu. Semua terlihat diam dan tak bersuara namun Shuu terlihat mengepalkan tangan menahan gejolak aneh dalam hati melihat Hinata memeluk erat Reiji didepan matanya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata," ajak Reiji.

Hinata mengganguk dalam pelukan Reiji tapi sebelum pergi dari makam sang ayah Hinata tersenyum pilu, _"Tidurlah dengan tenang Ayah." Batin Hinata sendu._

Setelah kejadian penyerangan keluarga Hyuuga kemarin malam, Karlheinz memutuskan untuk tetap melaksanakan pernikahan Hinata dan Shu dan setelah Hinata pulang dari makam sang ayah, upacara pernikahan akan segera di laksanakan siapa atau tidak Hinata harus menikah dengan Shuu demi keinginan terakhir dari Hiashi.

Hinata dan Shuu tidak melangsunkan pernikahan di Gereja atau di hotel mewah, keduanya melaksanakan pernikahan di kediaman Sakamaki dengan ruang tengah disulap menjadi altar dengan bantuan dari keluarga Mukami walau sebenarnya para anggota keluarga Sakamaki khususnya Ayato sendiri terlihat tak suka dengan kedatangan Ruki dan ketiga saudaranya karena dulu pria bersurai merah ini pernah bersitegang dengan Ruki memperbutkan Yui walau kini gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang itu berada disisi Ayato dan menjadi miliknya selamanya tapi tetap saja Ayato masih terlihat kesal juga tak suka jika bertemu Ruki atau anggota keluarga Mukami lainnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau akan menikah," ujar Kou melirik Shuu.

"Dan kami kira kau akan menikah dengan _Mesubuta_ karena aku dengar kau akan menikahi gadis manusia," sambung Yuma yang berdiri di dekat Kou.

Shuu diam tak menanggapi perkataan kedua pemuda itu dan memilih pergi ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Ck! Dia selalu saja menyebalkan," dengus Yuma kesal karena sifat cuek dan dingin dari Shuu belum juga berubah padahal dulu mereka pernah berteman baik.

"Kalian juga sama masih menyebalkan," sahut Ayato kesal.

Yuma menolehkan wajah menatap tajam Ayato, "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, hah?!" Yuma terlihat sudah bersiap-siap berkelahi dengan Ayato.

 **Tek**

Ruki menutup cepat buku bacaannya, "Hentikan!" teriaknya dingin.

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi atau berdebat, ayah menyuruh kita untuk menyaksiksan pernikahan Shuu dan Hinata jadi berhentilah berbuat hal bodoh dan tak perlu," kata Ruki dingin melirik keduanya.

Yuma mendecih kesal lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah yang kini sudah disulap menjadi altar pernikahan seperti di gereja.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Yui menatap kagum penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah karena saat ini gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih panjang peninggalan mendiang ibu Shuu, Beatrix sedangkan tudung pengatin yang Hinata pakai adalah hadiah pernikahan dari Yui.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali Hinata- _san_ ," puji Yui penuh kagum.

"Terima kasih, kau juga terlihat manis dan cantik dalam gaun itu," Hinata balik memuji Yui.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Terdenga suara pintu di ketuk.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Reiji dari luar.

"Ya, kami sudah siap," sahut Yui dari dalam kamar.

Gadis cantik bersurai kuning ini mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "Ayo, Hinata-san pasti Shuu-san dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita," ajak Yui.

Dengan agak ragu Hinata meraih tangan Yui dan keluar dari kamar saat keluar kamar Reiji sudah menunggu, malam ini pria bersurai ungu itu terlihat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali, Hinata," puji Reiji jujur.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," balas Hinata pelan.

"Kau pergilah duluan Yui, aku yang akan mengantarnya ke altar karena aku yang mendampinginya mengantikan ayah Hinata,"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke tempat Ayato- _kun_ dan lainnya. Walau ini bisa dibilang terlalu cepat tapi aku ucapakan selamat atas pernikahanmu Hinata- _san_ dan semoga kau bahagia bersama Shuu- _san_ ," kata Yui penuh harap.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris membalasnya, karena bagaimana-pun pernikahan ini sama sekali tidak berlandaskan cinta terlebih pria yang akan menikahinya adalah _Vampir_.

"Ayo, Hinata," ajak Reiji.

Hinata langsung menaruh tangannya dilengan Reiji dan berjalan mengikuti pria bersurai ungu ini menuju altar pernikahan.

Walau ini dibilang hari pernikahan tapi raut wajah Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat senang apalagi sikapnya jauh sekali dari kata bahagia karena sejak tadi wajah Hinata selalu tertunduk sendu dengan pandangan mata kosong dan Reiji mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas karena semua tampak terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Apa kau merasa sedih dan tak senang atas pernikahan ini?" tanya Reiji yang mengenai hati Hinata.

 **Greet**

Hinata meremas kuat buket bunga mawar putih ditangannya dan memilih menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Jawab aku Hinata, karena aku tidak suka di acuhkan," ujar Reiji dingin.

"Ma-maaf," cicit Hinata takut.

Hinata berdiri menatap Reiji dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca entah mengapa hanya didepan pria bersurai ungu ini Hinata bisa berterus terang menunjukkan perasaannya.

"A-aku..." ucap Hinata ragu.

Reiji menatap Hinata penuh arti menunggu Hinata berkata sesuatu padanya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah berdiri diam disini, lihatlah Shuu dan pendeta sudah menunggu," ujar Ayato dengan setengah berteriak.

Reiji menghembuskan nafasnya cepat lalu menatap Ayato kesal karena merusak moment penting dirinya dan Hinata, "Akan aku antarkan kau pada Shuu," Reiji meraih tanga Hinata untuk mengalungkannya dilengannya.

Keduanya berjalan dia atas karpet merah yang terbentang panjang dengan Shuu berdiri menungu Hinata dalam balutan tuxedo putih terlihat dimata Hinata sangat tampan dan menawan.

"Aku serahkan ia padamu, jaga dan lindungi dirinya jika kau menyakitinya akan aku pastikan akan kurebut dia darimu," kata Reiji penuh ancaman sesaat sebelum menyerahkan Hinata pada Shuu.

Hinata kaget mendengar Reiji berkata seperti itu pada Shuu tapi yang lebih mengangetkan lagi adalah ucapan Shuu yang tak pernah di duga sama sekali oleh Hinata.

"Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tak akan kulepaskan sampai kapanpun," balas Shuu dingin.

Reiji tertawa sinis perkataan Shuu, "Kita lihat saja nanti," sahut Reiji tak mau kalah.

Dari kejauhan Laito tersenyum senang melihat pertengkaran kedua kakak adik itu yang tak pernah diduga sama sekali, padahal saat kedatangan Yui Komori ke rumah ini sikap Shuu tak seprotektif itu bahkan tak mempermasalahkan Yui menjadi piala bergilir untuk dihisap darahnya tapi sepertinya kali ini Hinata berbeda dan lebih istimewa bagi Shuu.

" _Aku menangkap sinyal cinta dari Shuu dan sepertinya Reiji juga menyukai, Hime-chan. Permainan ini semakin menarik saja, aku jadi ingin lihat apakah keduanya akan saling membunuh memperebutkan Hinata tapi jika itu sampai terjadi pasti akan seru sekali." Batin Laito senang._

Setelah menyerahkan Hinata pada Shuu, upacara pernikahanpun dimulai dengan dimpimpin oleh pendeta dari sebuah gereja tapi mereka berdua tak melakukan ritual pernikahan layaknya manusia lainnya karena ritual pernikahan yang mereka lakukan adalah pernikahan para _Vampir_ dimana Shuu dan Hinata akan saling bertukar darah di dalam cawan emas yang telah disediakan.

Ruki memberikan gelas emas berhiaskan batu berlian di sekitarnya dan memberikannya pada pendeta, "Saatnya kalian melakukan janji darah," kata pendeta seraya melukai lengan Shuu sehingga mengerlukan darah segar.

Wajah Shuu terlihat santai saja dan tak merasa sakit sama sekali saat benda dingin nan tajam itu menggores lengannya mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir memenuhi gelas. Lain hal dengan Hinata yang meringis kesakitan bahkan Hinata sampai mengerluarkan air mata karea merasa sakit tapi ini adalah prosesi ritual pernikahan dan harus dilakukan sampai akhir walau harus menahan sakit.

"Silahkah kalian meminum darah pasangan kalian," ucap pendeta memberi perintah.

Shuu mengambil gelas yang berisikan darah Hinata begitupun sebaliknya, tanpa ragu Shuu langsung meminum darah Hinata dan bisa ia rasakan kalau darah Hinata terasa sangat manis seperti cokelat juga panas membara seperti api membuat darah miliknya berdesir dan menginginkan darah Hinata lagi.

Sementara itu Hinata menatap takut serta ragu gelas berisikan darah segar milik Shuu, meminum darah mungkin perkara mudah dan biasa untuk Shuu karena pria itu seorang _Vampir_ tapi tidak bagi Hinata yang tak pernah sakalipun dalam hidupnya meminum cairan kental berwarna merah serta berbau amis ini.

"Kenapa kau tak meminumnya, Nona. Cepat lakukan agar proses pernikahan ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa mengukuhkan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri," ujar pendeta.

"I-iya," sahut Hinata.

 **Glekh**

Hinata menelan ludahnya cepat Hinata menutup kedua matanya seraya menahan nafas meminum cepat darah milik Shuu dan setelah habis wajah Hinata terlihat ingin muntah karena mulutnya terasa amis tapi ditahannya karena bisa-bisa pendeta akan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ritual ini lagi.

Yui sendiri terlihat ingin muntah karena melihat Hinata meminum darah, "Ugh..." Yui memegangi mulutnya agar tak muntah.

"Kau, kenapa _Chichinashi_? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ayato cemas.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yui gugup.

"Bernakah itu? Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat,"

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Benar kok, aku tidak apa-apa," sanggah Yui.

 **Bruuuk**

Ayato membawa Yui ke dalam pelukkannya, "Diam dan jangan bertanya apalagi berisik, aku tak mau kau jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan pria lain," kata Ayato datar.

Yui tersenyum kecil dengan kedua pipi merona merah, "Ya," sahut Yui patuh.

Setelah ritual meminum darah, keduanya bertukar cincin dan Subaru yang bertugas membawakan cincin berjalan mendekat dan memberikan sepasang cincin hitam pada Shuu.

"Aku nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri, hiduplah kalian berdua dalam kedaiman serta kebahagian. Kau boleh mencium istrimu." Kata sang pendeta setelah mensahkan keduanya sebagai suami istri.

Yui berteriak histeris melihat Shuu mencium mesra Hinata, "Selamat Hinata- _san_ , Shuu- _san_ ," teriak Yui senang dengan meneteskan air mata.

Ayato melirik Yui sekilas, "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau merasa sedih melihat Shuu menikah dengan Hinata,"

Yui menggeleng cepat, "Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ayato bingung.

"Ini air mata kebahagian Ayato- _kun_ , aku merasa senang dan terharu karena mereka berdua bisa bersatu, aku..."

"Apakah kau iri melihat mereka bersanding di pelaminan dan berpikir apakah kau bisa seperti Hinata dan Shuu?" tebak Ayato.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Ayato- _kun_ ," ujar Yui kaget.

Ayato menyeringai menatap Yui, "Aku selalu tahu mengeanimu _Chichinashi_ ," bisik Ayato seraya menggigit cuping telinga Yui.

Kou yang berada di dekat mereka berdua mendengus sebal karena sejak tadi terus mengumbar kemesraan didepan mata membuatnya kesal saja.

Pesta mewah digelar untuk merayakan pernikahan Shuu dan Hinata, sedangkan sang ayah Karlheinz tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus sesuatu dan memberikan hadiah istimewa tiket liburan berdua ke Hokaido selama satu minggu untuk mereka berdua.

 **Hyung~**

Hinata berjalang terhuyung, kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangan matanya terlihat kabur.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" tanya Reiji cemas.

"Y-ya..." jawab Hinata lemas.

Saat Hinata berjalan kembali tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat didepan Shuu.

"Hinata!" teriak Reiji kaget.

Pria bersurai ungu ini hendak meraih tubuh Hinata tapi ia kalah cepat dari Shuu, "Aku akan membawa Hinata ke kamar, mungkin ia lelah dan butuh istirahat lanjutkanlah pesta tanpa kami," kata Shuu dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah pergi menghilang.

Reiji diam termenung raut wajah terlihat sedih dan khawatir, diam-diam Laito terus tersenyum penuh arti melihat sikap Reiji.

 **Tap**

Laito berjalan mendekati Reiji, "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih, Reiji? Apakah merasa sedih karena Hinata..."

"Jangan bicara yang tak perlu," sela Reiji keras.

Laito terkekeh seraya menyesap wine merah digelasnya, "Jujur saja dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Reiji kalau kau merasa cemburu dan tak rela Hinata menjadi milik Shuu," goda Laito berusaha memancing amarah Reiji.

 **Greett**

Reiji mengepal kuat-kuat tangannya, "Jaga bicaramu Laito, apa aku perlu menutup mulutmu untuk selamanya," desis Reiji.

"Hahahahaha..." Laito tertawa lebar.

Reiji pergi meninggalkan Laito serta pesta dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk mendinginkan hati serta kepalanya yang terasa panas. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Laito kalau ia merasa cemburu pada Shuu karena pria bersurai kuning itu selalu saja mendapatkan apapun sedangkan dirinya harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu juga agar bisa dilihat oleh sang ibu.

 **BRAKKK**

Reiji meninju keras tembok kamarnya hingga retak, "Sial!" racaunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu kau yang mendapatkan segalanya, aku benci padamu!" teriak Reiji penuh kebencian.

Dan diam-diam ada seseorang yang berdiri diluar kamar Reiji mendengar pria ini menyeringai kejam tak kala mengetahui kalau pria bersurai ungu itupun mencintai Hinata, istri dari Shuu.

"Sangat mengejutkan dan ini membuat keadaan semakin menarik." Desisnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maaf baru bisa publis dan demi meminta maaf pada kalian semua yang sudah menyukai serta menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini, Inoue sengaja membuatnya lebih panjang yatitu 6000 kata lebih karena dua chapter dijadikan satu. Untuk kelanjutannya Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview di Fic ini, Inoue sangat senang sekali juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan Fic ini.**

 **Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

 **~ Bride of Vampire ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD Amburadul, , Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Setelah menikah dengan Shuu dan resmi menjadi Nyonya keluarga Sakamaki, tak ada alasan lagi bagi Hinata untuk pergi atau melarikan diri dari kediaman ini terlebih lari dari pria bermata biru itu karena kini ia adalah miliknya, baik tubuh serta jiwanya.

Dan jika Hinata ingin pergi melarikan diri, sudah tak ada tempat serta tujuan baginya untuk pergi karena seluruh keluarganya telah tiada. Satu-satunya tempat Hinata saat ini adalah di sini, di sisi Shuu.

 **Whusss~**

Semilir angin di sore hari menerpa wajahnya membuat rambut indigonya terbang terkena hembusan angin yang cukup kencang tapi tak membuat Hinata beranjak bangun dan pergi dari balkon kamarnya. Semenjak dirinya siuman dari pingsan setelah melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan Shuu, Hinata diam tak banyak berbicara bahkan kepada Shuu yang merupakan suaminya sendiri. Gadis cantik bermata bulan ini selalu duduk diam di depan balkon menatap datar pemandangan enggan keluar dari kamar atau bahkan sekedar pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama anggota keluarga Sakamaki lainnya, Hinata memilih diam dikamar mengurung diri.

Yui dan Reiji sudah berusaha menghibur serta membujuk gadis berdarah Hyuuga ini untuk keluar kamar tapi gadis pemilik iris bulan ini engggan dan merasa nyaman berada di dalam kamar seorang diri. Shuu selaku suami Hinata bersikap cuek dan dingin karena memang pada dasarnya pria bermata biru itu adalah orang yang apatis juga tak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya, saat mendengar isakan lirih dari bibir Hinata, Shuu malah memilih memejamkan mata atau membesarkan volume musik yang selalu didengarnya.

Dan sikap Shuu yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat Reiji kesal dan marah pada saudaranya itu.

Sarapan pagi sudah usai beberapa menit lalu tapi Reiji masih berkukat di dalam dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk seseorang. Reiji membuat secangkir susu putih hangat dan beberapa roti panggang yang Reiji taruh diatas nampan besi, seperti besi biasa setelah sarapan pagi pria bersurai ungu ini akan pergi mengantar makanan untuk Hinata.

"Apa kau tak lelah melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu," ujar Shuu yang berdiri menyandar di tembok.

"Tidak. Dan seharusnya ini adalah tugasmu sebagai suaminya," sahut Reiji dingin.

"Dia bukan orang sakit yang harus dilayani,"

"Fisiknya memang tidak sakit tapi hatinya yang sakit,"

"Apa peduliku,"

 **Greet**

Tangan Reiji terkepal erat, "Tapi aku peduli padanya,"

Shuu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan iris birunya menatap dalam serta penuh arti pada pria bersurai ungu di depannya, "Kau tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, bukan?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Menurutmu," jawabnya dengan tersenyum miring menatap sinis Shuu.

"Jika Reiji memang memilik perasaan khusus pada _Hime-chan_. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Shuu," ujar Laito yang tiba-tiba duduk di atas meja memandang kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu dengan seringai kecil.

Shuu memilih diam karena tak ingin terpancing perkataan Laito karena pemuda itu senang sekali memancing emosi atau membuat perkara seperti waktu itu.

Laito tertawa kecil melihat sikap Shuu yang memilih diam, "Karena kau diam itu berarti k..."

"Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tak akan pernah kulepaskan apalagi direbut," sela Shuu dingin dengan mata menyipit tajam ke arah Laito.

"Hahahahaha..." Laito tertawa cukup keras mendengar ancaman Shuu.

"Kita lihat saja Shuu, kemana hati _Hime-chan_ akan berlabuh karena aku yakin dia tak mencintaimu,"

"Terserah padamu, Laito." Shuu pergi menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang dapur.

Reiji terdiam terpaku memkirkan perktaan Shuu lain hal dengan pemuda tampan bersurai merah mengenakan topi hitam ini yang terlihat senang karena merasa tertantang dan ada hal menarik yang akan membuat hari-harinya lebih menyenangkan.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Sudah seminggu berlalu kejadian pembunuhan sang ayah tapi Hinata masih merasa sedih dan terpukul karena kematian keluarganya.

"Ayah, Hanabi...kenapa kalian tak membawaku ikut pergi bersama kalian." Bisik Hinata lirih pada hembusan angin di sore hari.

 **CKELEK**

Pintu kamar terdengar terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai ungu menyembul masuk dengan membawa nampan berisikan makanan serta segelas susu putih untuk Hinata.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat setelah menaruh bawaannya diatas meja kecil ditengah kamar, "Hinata," panggilnya berat.

"Aku tak lapar Reiji- _san_ ," sahut Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Sejak pagi kau belum makan apapun dan hanya duduk diam seperti itu," kata Reiji kecemasan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih kau sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak lapar,"

Reiji berdiri tepat disamping Hinata memandang lurus gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu yang penampilannya bak mayat hidup tanpa ada semangat hidup sama sekali terpancar didiri Hinata, "Apakah jika kau berpikir dengan mati bisa membuat semua masalahmu selesai dan kau bisa tidur tenang meninggalkan dunia ini," kata Reiji miris.

"Mungkin," balas Hinata sendu.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu sempit," ujar Reiji dingin.

Reiji menyodorkan sebuah surat beramplo putih yang terkena sedikit bercak darah, "Ini!?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku baru mendapatkannya pagi ini dan itu pemberian dari ayah. Aku harap setelah membacanya kau akan berubah pikiran dan tak menginginkan mati lagi," ujar Reiji.

Sampai beberapa saat Hinata hanya diam memandangi surat pemberian Reiji sampai ia melihat di pojok bawah surat yang tertutupi noda darah tertulis Hiashi Hyuuga.

"A,ayah..." lirih Hinata.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata membuka surat itu dan iris bulannya menatap serius tiap deret kata yang ditulis sang ayah, tak lama liquid bening disertai iskan lirih terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata meremas erat surat ditangannya seraya mendekapnya di dada, "A...ayah..." isak Hinata lirih.

Di dalam surat tertulis Hiashi meminta maaf pada Hinata karena sudah mengorbankannya pada keluarga Sakamaki juga berharap kalau putri sulungnya itu terus hidup serta bahagia bersama Shuu.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras tak kala Hinata membaca tulisan terakhir sang ayah.

 _Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ayah sangat menyangimu Hinata dan bagi ayah kau juga Hanabi adalah hadiah serta anugrah terindah dari kami-sama._

Bahu Hinata gemetar hebat dan tangisnya semakin pecah, Reiji yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam menatap lurus Hinata perlahan-lahan mulia duduk berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Kedua tangannya terulur kedapan meraih tubuh ringkih Hinata dan membawanya kedalam pelukan, "Menangis dan berteriaklah sekencang yang kau inginkan. Aku akan disini, menemanimu hingga kesedihan hatimu menghilang," kata Reiji penuh kelembutan.

Hinata mencengkeram erat baju depan Reiji, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang pria bermata merah itu, "Hiiiiksh..."

Reiji hanya bisa memeluk erat Hinata, menyalurkan kehangatan hatinya pada Hinata karena hanya ini saja yang bisa dilakukannya. Andai saja gadis yang ada didalam dekapannya adalah miliknya, tak akan pernah sekalipun Reiji membiarkannya sedih atau menangis sendirian karena ia akan menjadi penopang serta penyemangat hidup untuknya.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan sepasang mata biru menatap penuh luka adegan didepan matanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sendu serta sedih, sebuah ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah diperlihatkan sama sekali didepan orang.

 **Greeet~**

Dikepalnya kuat-kuat kedua tangannya menahan gejolak aneh di dalam hatinya, "Kenapa aku menjadi aneh seperti ini." Lirihnya pelan.

Hati dan dada Shuu terasa seperti disayat-sayat oleh pisau melihat istrinya tengah dipeluk erat oleh Reiji bukannya menolak Hinata malah membalas balik pelukan Reiji dan menangis histeris dalam dekapan sang adik.

Pikiran Shuu langsung kacau, ia tak mengerti mengapa perasaan aneh ini harus muncul didalam hatinya. Demi menenangkan hati serta pikirannya, Shuu memilih pergi mungkin dengan berendam di dalam bak akan sedikit mendinginkan kepala serta hatinya yang terbakar api cemburu.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari Hinata, kini gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah terlelap tidur dalam dekapan Reiji setelah beberapa saat lalu menangis histeris. Reiji menggendongnya dan membaringkan di atas kasur, Reiji memandang lamat-lamat wajah damai Hinata dan tanpa sadar kedua sudut ujung bibir Reiji terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman karena gadis cantik itu mau membagi kesedihannya pada dirinya bukan pada Shuu yang merupakan suami Hinata.

Ada sebuah kebanggan dan kesenangan tersendiri dihati Reiji karena merasa ada peluang untuk bisa merebut Hinata dari sisi Shuu walau bukan fisik atau tubuhnya yang bisa Reiji miliki tapi hati dan cinta Hinata akan ia rebut serta miliki. Akan Reiji balas segala perbuatan Shuu dulu padanya, ia akan membuat Shuu measakan bagaimana rasanya tak dicintai juga dianggap ada oleh orang yang kita sayangi sama seperti yang dilakukan mendiang sang ibu padanya sewaktu kecil hingga Reiji harus membunuh wanita yang melahirkannya kedunia ini dengan menyewa seorang pemburu _Vampir_.

 **~(-_-)~**

Setelah membaca surat terakhir sang ayah, Hinata melupakan keinginannya untuk mati dan kini ia sudah mau menerima takdirnya sebagai istri dari Shuu seorang Vampir sekaligus kepala keluarga Sakamaki selanjutnaya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Reiji dari pada terus meratapi nasib, menangis seerta mengurung diri lebih baik ia terus melangkah maju dan terus hidup demi menghargai nyawa yang sudah diberikan oleh sang ayah.

" _Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu ayah dan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu juga Hanabi." Batin Hinata._

Dan pagi ini Hinata berencana akan makan malam bersama yang lain setelah mengurung diri didalam kamar selama seminggu ini.

Sebelum pergi ke ruang makan Hinata membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa bau serta lengket dan tak lupa setelah mandi Hinata memakai wewangian ditubuhnya, pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata adalah _Yukata_ berwarna putih gading dengan motif bunga momoji di ujung lengannya.

Saat Hinata datang semua orang tengah duduk menikmati sarapan pagi yang bisa Hinata tebak terasa lezat karena dari jauh saja tercium aroma lezat nan menggugah selera membuat perut sedikit lapar.

"Se,selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Hinata lembut.

Semua orang kaget dan terdiam melihat kedatangan Hinata pagi ini apalagi ia terlihat cantik dalam balutan _Yukata_ yang dikenakannya seperti seorang Yamato Nadeshiko dan tanpa sadar mata Laito terus menatap Hinata penuh kagum.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya keluar dari kamar, Hinata- _san_. Kalau begitu duduklah di dekat Shuu- _san_ ," Yui mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

"Terima kasih, Yui- _san_ ," Hinata menarik kursi kosong disebelah Shuu karena hanya itu bangku kosong yang tersisa.

Shuu bersikap dingin dan masih fokus menikmati sarapannya tak mengidahkan kedatangan sang istri sedangkan Reiji langsung menghidangkan sarapan untuk Hinata karena sejak awal pria bersurai ungu ini sudah menduga kalau Hinata akan datang keruang makan dan tebakannya benar.

"Terima kasih, Reiji- _san_ ,"

"Sama-sama dan ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Makanlah dan aku harap kau suka dengan makanannya,"

"Ini pasti terasa lezat dan aku tak sabar memakannya,"

Reiji mengangkat kedua ujung sudut bibirnya mendengar pujian Hinata mengenai masakannya, tak percuma ia belajar memasak sehingga membuatnya pandai memasak bebagai macam masakan.

"Kau kemana _Hime-chan_ , tak tahukan kalau aku rindu dan mengkahwatirkanmu karena Shuu terus mengurungmu di kamar," ujar Laito dengan raut wajah sedih.

Hinata merasa tak enak hati pada pria bersurai merah itu, "Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir tapi Shuu- _san_ tidak mengrungku di kamar tapi aku sendiri yang mengurung diri," jelas Hinata.

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya kau keluar dan pagi ini kau sangat cantik dan berkilau, _Hime-chan_ , sesaat aku berpikir bidadari mana yang datang kerumah ini," puji Laito diiringi senyuman nakal membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah, "Te,terima kasih atas pujiannya Laito- _san_ , tapi Yui- _san_ juga terlihat cantik pagi ini," balas Hinata sopan.

Laito terekekeh pelan, "Tapi dimataku kau terlihat istimewa," rayu Laito membuat suasana di ruang makan berubah menjadi dingin karena Shuu serta Reiji mengeluarkan aura gelap yang ditunjukan pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah dan hal itu sukses membuat raut wajah Reiji terlihat kesal sedangkan Shuu terlihat santai menyantap sarapannya tanpa berkomentar apapun bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja.

Laito melirik senang ke arah Reiji karena pria bersurai ungu itu terlihat marah serta cemburu dan hal ini semakin membuatnya semakin ingin menggoda dan menganggu Hinata lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana malam pertamamu _Hime-chan_? Apakah waktu itu Shuu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut," kata Laito frontal.

"Uhuk..." Hinata tersedak makanannya dan langsung meminum cepat jus jeruk disampingnya.

Kedua pipi Hinata merona merah dan agak salah tingkah ketika Laito menyinggung tentang malam pertamanya dengan Shuu karena mereka berdua sampai saat ini belum melakukannya bahkan Shuu hanya menciumnya saat di pesta pernikahan setelahnya tak ada interaksi romantis serta intim yang terjadi.

"I,itu...a,aku..."

Laito tersenyum lebar seraya menopang dagu menatap penuh arti wajah Hinata, "Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti belum melakukannya. Benarkan, Shuu?" lirik Laito pada Shuu yang terlihat santai menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Shuu dingin.

Laito terkekeh pelan, dirinya sudah menduga kalau Shuu pasti belum menyentuh Hinata bahkan ia sangsi apakah pria bersurai kuning itu bisa melakukannya mengingat belum pernah sekalipun seumur hidup Shuu dekat atau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan manapun.

"Aku rasa pria dingin dan acuh seperti dia tak akan bisa melakukannya, bagaimana kalau..."

 **Prangg!**

Gelas milik Shuu jatuh membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf, tanganku licin," kata Shuu santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hati-hati, Shuu- _san_ ," kata Hinata cemas.

"Biarkan aku yang membersihkannya, Hinata," ujar Reiji seraya menghampiri Hinata yang duduk berjongkok memunguti pecahan gelas.

"Tak apa, Rei-Aww..." pekik Hinata saat jari telunjuknya tertancap pecahan gelas dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

 **SREEK!**

Yui langsung bangun dari kursinya, "Akan aku ambilkan plester untukmu."

Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari jari Hinata dan diam-diam tanpa disadari Reiji terus memandangi Hinata lebih tepatnya ke ujung jari Hinata yang mengerluarkan darah segar.

Dan saat Hinata hendak menghisap darah dijarinya Reiji langsung memasukan jari Hinata kedalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Re-iji- _san_!" seru Hinata malu.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Reiji berdegup kencang ada sebuah gejolak serta sensasi aneh di dalam tubuhnya saat menghisap dan mengecap darah Hinata yang terasa panas tapi sangat manis seperti cokelat dimulutnya.

 **Grap~**

Shuu menarik tubuh Hinata membuat tubuh gadis bersurai indigo ini menjauh dari Reiji.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Shuu.

"Ta,tapi..."

Shuu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan dengan menarik paksa Hinata. Selera makan Shuu langsung lenyap dan hilang begitu saja melihat adegan yang membuat mata serta hatinya sedikit ngilu.

"Bagaimana rasa darahnya, Reiji. Apakah manis dan lezat seperti milik _Bitch-chan_ ," ledek Laito.

"Darahnya terasa panas tapi manis seperti cokelat," jelas Reiji membuat semua saudaranya penasaran dan ingin mencicipi darah Hinata.

Mengerti akan raut wajah serta pandangan mata para saudaranya Reiji langsung mengambil tindakan, "Cukup, gadis itu saja yang kalian jadikan piala bergilir dan darahnya dihisap jangan Hinata karena ia milik Shuu," kata Reiji tegas.

Laito tertawa kecil sedangkan Ayato serta Subaru mendecih kesal karena dilarang menghisap darah Hinata.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan tadi itu apa, hah? Bukankah kau tadi juga menghisap darahnya," ujar Ayato kesal.

"Itu kecelakan dan aku tak sengaja melakukannya," elak Reiji membela diri.

"Cih! Alasan saja." Tukas Subaru.

 **TAP**

Yui datang dengan membawa kotak obat, gadis cantik bersurai kuning bergelombang ini terlihat bingung karena tidak melihat Hinata juga Shuu di meja makan.

"Ayato- _kun_ , dimana Hinata- _san_?"

"Shuu membawanya pergi," jawab Ayato.

"Kemana?" tanya Yui sekali lagi.

"Entahlah," sahut Ayato malas.

"Oh." Gumam Yui.

Ruang makan langsung terlihat hening juga sepi karena semua orang langsung pergi tak lama Shuu dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Reiji yang masih berada diruang makan membereskan peralatan makan.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **BRUUGH!**

Shuu menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke atas kasur.

"Kyaa!" pekik Hinata.

Saat Hinata hendak bangun Shuu sudah berada diatasnya menghimpit dan mengurung tubuh mungil Hinata dalam kungkungannya, "S,Shuu- _san_..."

 **SRAAAK**

Shuu langsung merobek bagian depan _Yukata_ Hinata dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung menancapkan taringnya ke dada Hinata, " _I,itai_..." lirih Hinata.

Darah Shuu berdesir merasakan darah Hinata dimulutnya, terasa panas serta manis bak cokelat, darah milik sang istri lebih lezat dari Yui apalagi darah yang mengalir didalam tubuh Hinata sangat istimewa yaitu _Byakugan Hime_.

"Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku." Desis Shuu di tengah-tengah acara menghisap darah.

Kepala Hinata terasa berputar-putar dan pandangan matanya menggelap, ia sudah tak kuat lagi karena Shuu terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya bahkan Hinata berpikir kalau Shuu akan membunuhnya.

Hinata tak beraksi dan mengeluarkan suara membuat Shuu menghentikan aksinya. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat, Shuu baru menyadari kalau ia terlalu banyak menghisap darah sang istri dan membuatnya pingsan. Karena darah Hinata yang begitu lezat dan nikmat membuat Shuu hilang kendali ditambah rasa cemburu dihatinya.

"Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan, hampir saja aku membunuhnya." Gumam Shuu frustasi.

Shuu merutuki dirinya karena hilang kendali padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini atau bisa dibilang dari kelima saudaranya dirinya adalah orang yang mampu menahan emosi bahkan tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi didepan orang seperti saat ini yang dilakukannya pada Hinata. Yaitu perasaan marah serta cemburu.

Kedatangan Hinata ke kediaman ini juga ke hidupnya telah merubah banyak Shuu bahkah sikapnya dan hal ini sangat tidak disukai oleh Shuu karena merasa bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai mana kau akan mengacaukan diriku, Hinata." Racau Shuu.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Hinata terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut, tangan kanan Hinata menyentuh lehernya yang digigit Shuu dan bisa ia rasakan rasa perih serta ngilu dilehernya. Hinata merasa lega karena Shuu tak membunuhnya.

Iris bulannya menatap keluar jendela dan rintik-rintik hujan bisa Hinata lihat padahal seingatnya tadi pagi cuaca terlihat cerah.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan rasa pusing mendera kepalanya Hinata berjalan ke arah jendela dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, "Kau mau kemana dengan keadaan seperti itu," ujar Shuu.

Hinata terdiam lebih tepatnya kaget, "Berbaringlah di kasur, tubuhmu masih lemah," Shuu membawa Hinata berbaring kembali ke atas ranjang.

Hinata hanya bisa diam pasrah tak bisa menolak apalagi berontak karena kalah tenaga, "Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?" tanya Shuu cemas sesaat Hinata merasa kaget serta bingung karena tak biasanya Shuu bersikap seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja," Shuu menaikan suaranya.

"Ekh...ma,maaf..." cicit Hinata.

Shuu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, "Aku tak meminta maafmu. Aku bertanya apakah kau masih merasa pusing,"

"Ke,kepalaku ma,masih sedikit pusing," kata Hinata pelan bahkan nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik tapi Shuu bisa mendengarnya dengan baik mengingat ia memiliki pendengaran tajam seperti kekelawar.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu,"

Hinata mendelik kaget dan menatap Shuu penuh tanya, "Tidak perlu repot-repot Shuu- _sama_ , aku akan..."

"Apa kau akan meminta Reiji membuatkanmu sesuatu, begitu?" ujar Shuu dengan nada dingin serta sinis.

"I,iya..." cicit Hinata takut.

Shuu terlihat sedikit kesal karena Hinata terus bergantung dan dekat dengan Reiji, memang kedekatan mereka hal bagus mengingat Reiji adalah adik ipar Hinata tapi dirinya tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dari Reiji dengan mendekati sang istri.

"Berhentilah bergantung padanya, kini aku suamimu dan bergantunglah hanya padaku bukan orang lain,"

"Ta,tapi..."

"Jangan membantah perkataanku, Hinata," bentak Shuu dengan nada tinggi.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menundukan wajah takut menatap Shuu, baru pertama kalinya pria bersurai kuning itu berkata sekeras itu padanya.

Shuu menatap lekat sang istri, sepertinya tadi ia sedikit hilang kendali karena Hinata membahas tentang Reiji padahal tak pernah sekalipun dirinya berkata keras atau kasar pada orang dan ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi itupun karena Hinata.

Bisa Shuu lihat kalau bahu Hinata sedikit gemetar dan sepertinya sang istri sedang menahan tangis.

Tangan kanan Shuu terulur kedepan menyentuh pipi Hinata dan benar saja kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Hinata mengangukkan kepala pelan, "Maaf, tapi aku tak senang perkataanku dibantah," ujar Shuu dan Hinata mengerti.

"Tatap aku Hinata," Shuu memegangi dagu sang istri memaksa gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap wajahnya.

Iris biru milik Shuu menatap intens wajah sang istri dan gadis cantik bermata bulan ini terlarut dalam tatapan dalam Shuu hingga tak sadar kalau kini bibir sedingin es itu menyentuhnya.

"Hmmphhh..." erang Hinata tertahan.

Shuu melumat dalam bibir ranum sang istri dan Hinata reflek melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher pria bersurai kuning ini melihat reaksi dari sang istri membuat Shuu senang tapi kesenangannya terganggu karena tanpa diduga serta diundang Laito datang.

"Fuih...Pemandangan yang sangat bagus dan tak terduga," seru Laito senang seraya tersenyum jahil.

Shuu melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap dingin pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah asik duduk diatas meja, "Apakah kau tak tahu sopan santun," kata Shuu sinis.

Laito terkekeh pelan, "Sejak kapan kau mempermasalahkan tentang sopan santun, bukankah kau juga selalu datang tiba-tiba ke kamar _Bitch-chan_ ," ujar Laito santai.

Iris hijau milik Laito menatap penuh arti pada gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang tengah bersembunyi dalam pelukan Shuu karena tertangkap basah tengah berciuman mesra olehnya, "Aku datang kemari ingin melihat keadaan _Hime-chan_ dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik juga hidup setelah kau hampir membunuhnya,"

"Te,terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Laito- _san_ ," ujar Hinata pelan.

Laito berjalan mendekat dan saat berdiri tepat disamping ranjang ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku bajunya, "Minumlah ini karena bisa meningkatkan darah," Laito memberikan sekotak jus buah berry pada Hinata.

"Te,terima kasih," Hinata senang menerimanya.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai pergilah," usir Shuu.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dan semoga cepat sehat _Hime-chan_." Ujar Laito seraya mengacak-acak helain rambut indigo miik Hinata dan itu membuat Shuu tak suka.

Wajah Shuu terlihat tak bersahabat dan Laito senang melihat reaksi dari pria bersurai kuning itu, karena tak ingin membangkitkan macam yang sedang tidur dengan secepat angin Laito pergi menghilang dari kamar.

"Cepat sekali, Laito- _san_ pergi," gumam Hinata.

"Apa kau merasa sedih dia pergi,"

"Ti,ti..."

 **KRUUUCUK~**

Perut Hinata tiba-tiba berbunyi keras, kedua pipi Hinata langsung merah, "Ma,maaf..." cicit Hinata malu.

Shuu melepasakan pelukkannya, "Tunggulah disni aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu,"

"Hm," angguk Hinata patuh.

Sama seperti dengan Laito, Shuu pergi secepat angin meninggalkan kamar dan sepertinya Hinata harus berhati-hati bertindak ataupun berkata karena kapan saja Shuu, Laito atau yang lainnya bisa tiba-tiba berada didekatnya tanpa harus dipanggil atau diundang.

Keadaan diluar masih turun hujan malah semakin deras membuat Hinata tergoda untuk berjalan ke jendela untuk melihatnya. Rasa dingin langsung terasa di kedua kakinya saat kaki telanjang milik Hinata turun dari ranjang menyentuh lantai marmer kamar dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju jendela, kedua iris bulannya menatap sendu rintik-rintik hujan, "Aku harap setelah hujan reda akan ada pelangi." Gumam Hinata pelan.

Saat tengah asik menikmati pemandangan hujan tanpa sengaja iris bulannya menangkap sosok Subaru, putra bungsu keluarga Sakamaki berjalan ke arah kebun bunga mawar lalu berdiri ditengah-tengah guyuran hujan, Hinata cemas dan khawatir melihatnya karena Subaru bisa saja sakit jika terus berdiri ditengah guyuran hujan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Subaru terlihat menikmatinya malah kini ia merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas menatap langit.

Karena asik memandangi Subaru, ia tak sadar kalau Shuu datang membawakannya roti isi serta segelas susu putih di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat dan pandangi, Hinata?" tanya Shuu dingin.

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuh, "S-Shuu- _san_..."

Iris biru milik Shuu melirik ke arah luar dan mendapati Subaru tengah berdiri ditengah guyuran hujan, jadi itu yang sejak tadi dipandangi oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau mulai tertarik pada Subaru," tuduh Shuu.

Hinata menggeleng keras, "Bu,bukan seperti itu...a,aku..."

"Aku tak butuh alasan dan pembelaanmu karena tak ada untungnya bagiku, cepat habiskan makananmu." Kata Shuu dingin dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

 **Nyut~**

Ada perasaan sakit tak terlihat yang dirasakan Hinata karena sikap serta perkataan dingin dari sang suami, "A-ada apa denganku?" lirih Hinata seraya mencengkeram erat dadanya.

Rasa lapar Hinata menguap entah kemana dan hanya menatap tak berselera roti isi buatan Shuu bahkan susu digelas sudah mendingin karena sejak tadi Hinata mengabaikannya tapi jika tak dihabiskan itu sama tidak menghargai usaha sang suami mau tak mau Hinata menghabiskan semua roti isi beserta susu yang dibuat Shuu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin mengecek penampilan serta seragam sekolahnya apakah sudah rapih dan tak ada hal aneh pada dirinya. Mulai malam ini Hinata akan pergi sekolah bersama Shuu dan yang lainnya setelah dua minggu lebih tidak masuk sekolah karena mengurung diri.

"Apa kau sudah selesai," suara bariton khas milik Shuu membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya," sahut Hinata seraya menghampiri Shuu yang berdiri menyandar didekat pintu, "Ma-maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Hinata pelan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti langkah kaki Shuu.

Selama didalam mobil Hinata duduk diam diantara Shuu dan Reiji karena dirinya diapit kedua pria tampan ini, raut wajah Shuu yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba berubah kaget dan dengan sigap serta cepat Shuu langsung menggendong Hinata keluar dari mobil begitupun dengan Ayato menggendong Yui dalam dekapannya.

 **BUUUUUUMM**

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba meledak bahkan bisa mereka lihat kobaran api serta kepulan asap hitam dari mobil yang terbakar. Hinata meremas kuat kemeja bagian depan milik Shuu, ia merasakan firasat buruk, "S-Shuu- _san_ ," lirih Hinata takut.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Shuu tenang yang mengerti akan perasaan takut saat istri.

Kejadian ini mengingatkan Shuu dan yang lainnya beberapa bulan lalu dimana kedua pamannya melakukan hal serupa tapi kali ini Shuu yakin kalau kejadian ini bukan ulah paman mereka. Entah siapa yang melakukan hal ini tapi Shuu bisa menduga kalau mereka pasti menginginkan dirinya dan kelima saudaranya celaka bahkan mati dan dari kejauhan ketiga pria bermata kelam menatap tajam dan membunuh Shuu beserta saudaranya, "Tunggulah kedatangan kami, sepupu." Desisnya seraya menyeringai kejam.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Biarkan saya berteriak dan mengelap keringat^0^**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan Fic ini setelah beberapa waktu lalu kehilangan ide serta mood tapi mengingat banyaknya yang menyukai Fic ini dan memberikan semangat buat saya, dengan sekuat tenaga#Author Lebay*Abaikan. Saya melanjutkan menulis kelanjutan Fic ini dan semoga kalian senang juga tak kecewa membacanya.**

 **Asyah Hatsune : Terima kasih atas semangatnya, perlahan-lahan sifat Shuu akan melembut kok sama Hinata^^**

 **nana chan : Ok**

 **Irna Putri Asuna420 : Terima kasih sudah menyukai Fic ini.**

 **mawar : Terima kasih sudah bilang Fic ini keren, akan saya usahakan adegan Romance keduanya fellnya dapet juga manis walau sifat Shuu dingin kayak es.**

 **Guest : Shuu pasti tidak akan membiarkan Hinata diambil orang.**

 **whiteLD : Terima kasih sudah suka Fic ini dan semangatnya.**

 **Rinie hyuga : Terima kasih atas semangatnya dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **Addalah : Akan saya usahakan untuk bisa terus update dan menamatkan Fic ini entah hingga chapter berapa karena masih agak sedikit panjang perjalanan cinta Shuu dan Hinata^^**

 **Hime : Terima kasih atas semangatnya dan semoga senang juga tak mengecewakan kamu dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **miss taurus : Maaf kalau lebih banyak adegan Hinata sama Shuu tapi kedepannya akan lebih banyak adegan ShuuHinata.**

 **hisnahinata : Terima kasih banyak dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya^^**

 **oortaka : Terima kasih banyak dan semoga tidak mengecewakan kelanjutannya.**

 **Lavender No Mei : Terima kasih.**

 **Nivans erlangga : Sip, sudah saya lanjutkan tapi maaf saya tidak bisa menjadikan Hinata dengan Reiji#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Lightning Shun : Terima kasih dan memang saya sengaja mempercepat chapter kedua karena chapter kemarin saya satukan menjadi satu dan ada beberapa yang saya hapus, semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengcewakan Lightning Shun^^**

 **mumut : Saya sudah melanjutkannya dan semoga suka.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas semua riviewnya dan yang sudah Memfavoritkan serta Memfollow cerita ini, maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

 **~ Bride of Vampire ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD Amburadul, NO BAKU, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Untuk sementara waktu Hinata, Yui, Shuu dan kelima saudaranya tidak masuk sekolah setelah penyerangan pada mereka beberapa hari lalu yang hampir merenggut nyawa, sang ayah Karlheinz atau Sogo Sakamaki tengah menyelidiki hal itu dan sampai keadaan bisa dibilang tenang serta aman mereka semua tak di ijinkan masuk sekolah dan tetap berada dirumah.

Hinata sendiri cukup syok dan kaget dengan penyerangan itu karena baru pertama kali mengalaminya berbeda hal dengan Yui yang sudah biasa dan tak terlalu kaget apalagi syok seperti Hinata.

"Ngh~" lenguh Hinata pelan.

Hinata menggeliyat di atas kasur merenggangkan badannya sebelum bangun, mata bulannya menatap sekeliling kamar yang terlihat gelap dan ia juga tak mendapati sang suami di sampingnya pasti saat ini pemuda bersurai kuning itu tengah duduk santai di taman atau tempat sepi lainnya untuk mendengarkan musik klasik kesukaannya.

 **Sreeek**

Hinata menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu perlahan turun dari atas ranjang, tenggorokkannya terasa haus dan ingin minum air dingin.

 **~(-_-)~**

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu muda berdiri termenung di depan jendela seraya mendekap erat boneka Teddy bear bermata satu, iris ungunya menatap penuh arti pada gadis bersurai kuning yang tengah berbicang-bincang dengan Ayato, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan Teddy, aku tak bisa mendengarnya." Kanato bermolog dengan boneka kesayangannya.

Pelukkan pada bonekanya semakin erat tak kala melihat Ayato mencium mesra gadis bersurai kuning itu, "Kenapa gadis itu membiarkan, Ayato menciumnya! Kenapa!" Suara Kanato terdengar marah dan cukup keras membuat Hinata yang tengah lewat mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Kanato- _san_?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Kanato menolehkan kepalanya menatap datar Hinata, "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kanato dingin.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku membuatmu tersinggung." Kata Hinata seraya beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu." Teriak Kanato mencegah kepergian Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Kanato penuh tanya, "Bisakah kau membuatkanku minuman cokelat panas untukku." Pinta Kanato dengan nada memerintah.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah akan ku buatkan."

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke dapur." Kanato berjalan mendekat pada Hinata lalu menarik tangan gadis bermata bulan itu, "Ayo, cepat." Ajak Kanato tak sabaran.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat sikap dan tingkah Kanato, yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil tapi ini pertama kalinya pemuda bersurai ungu muda itu berbicara juga berinteraksi dengannya padahal tadinya Hinata berpikir kalau Kanato tidak menyukai kedatangannya karena terus bersikap dingin, cuek dan acuh tak acuh padanya.

Ayato duduk manis di kursi melihat serta menunggu Hinata membuatkannya minuman cokelat panas, padahal biasanya Yui yang selalu membuatkannya tapi karena saat ini ia tengah kesal, marah serta cemburu pada Ayato dan kebetulan Hinata lewat jadinya tak ada salahnya menyuruh istri dari Shuu untuk membuatkan minuman kesukaannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ini minuman yang kau minta." Hinata menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas pada Kanato.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih Kanato langsung meminumnya, "Apakah manisnya pas?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Terlalu manis." Jawab Kanato dingin.

Raut wajah Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa karena minuman cokelatnya tak sesuai selera Kanato padahal ia pernah melihat Yui membuatkan minuman itu, "Maaf," kata Hinata pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kanato datar.

"Karena minuman itu tak seenak buatan Yui- _san_." Ujar Hinata penuh sesal.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak penting. Aku cukup suka dengan minuman buatanmu dan tak buruk rasanya walau minuman ini membuat kepalaku pusing karena terlalu manis." Ujar Kanato jujur membuat perasaan Hinata semakin tak enak.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan Ayato mengenai minuman buatannya dan seteleh selesai minum Hinata berencana kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat mengingat ini sudah pukul satu malam.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat, selamat malam Kanato- _san_." Pamit Hinata.

"Hn." Sahut Kanato datar.

Baru juga Hinata berjalan dua langkah dari dapur Subaru tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di kursi, "Hey, kau!" teriak Subaru memanggil Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Ya, Subaru- _san_." Sahut Hinata takut karena pemuda bersurai putih itu memandanginya dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku lapar, bisakah kau buatkan sesuatu untukku."

Hinata terdiam sesaat karena bingung dan Subaru kesal melihatnya, "Kenapa diam saja! Cepat buatkan aku sesuatu." Teriak Subaru tak sabaran karena sudah merasa lapar.

"Ba-baik, akan kubuatkan." Sahut Hinata takut.

Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah kulkas dan melihat isi lemari pendingin ada bahan apa saja yang bisa ia buat menjadi masakan. Kanato duduk manis di kursinya menikmati minumannya sedangkan Subaru duduk bosan seraya menopang dagu menunggu Hinata memasak.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Omurice dengan saus tomat di atasnya siap tersaji di hadapan Subaru, "Semoga kau suka dengan masakanku." Ujar Hinata penuh harap.

"Terima kasih." Subaru langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

Hinata duduk disamping Subaru menemani pemuda bersurai putih itu makan, sedangkan Kanato terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya juga Teddy bearnya tak mempedulikan keberadaan Subaru sama sekali.

"Ini sangat enak ternyata kau pintar memasak juga." Puji Subaru jujur.

"Terima kasih." Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

Iris ungu Kanato melirik tajam ke arah Subaru dan mendapati pemuda bersurai putih itu makan dengan lahap membuatnya penasaran dan ingin memakan omurice buatan Hinata.

"Aku ingin makan itu juga." Rajuk Kanato setelah menghabiskan minuman cokelat panasnya.

"Eh? Tapi bukankah kau baru saja meminum cokelat panas." Ujar Hinata.

Kanato menatap kesal dan marah pada Hinata, "Buatkan aku makanan seperti itu! Jangan membantahku." Teriak Kanato dengan nada tinggi.

Hinata merasa takut mendengarnya, "Jangan berkata keras pada Hime- _chan_ , kau membuatnya takut Kanato." Ujar Laito yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata melirik malas Laito, "Apa kau juga ingin dibuatkan Omurice juga." Tawar Hinata.

Laito tersenyum kecil, "Jika kau tak keberatan membuatkannya untukku juga."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah disini, aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian berdua." Hinata memakai apron lagi dan mulai mengolah bahan-bahan untuk membuat Omurice sedangkan kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu duduk diam melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk membuat Omurice.

Harum masakan tercium jelas dari arah dapur membuat Reiji penasaran siapa yang memasak di jam seperti ini dan saat menengok ke dapur ia mendapati Kanato dan Laito tengah asik makan Omurice dengan Hinata tertidur lelap di meja makan bahkan apron yang dipakai Hinata tadi belum dilepas karena terlalu lelah dan mengantuk.

Reiji langsung menghampiri Hinata dan langsung menggendong gadis bersurai indigo ke kamar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada kedua saudaranya dan saat tiba dikamar saat tiba dikamar suasana terlihat gelap juga sepi, Reiji langsung membaringkan Hinata dan melepaskan apron yang masih melekat di tubuh Hinata kemudian pergi dari kamar.

"Semoga kau bermimpi indah, _Hime_." Reiji mengecup pelan kening Hinata.

Setelah Reiji pergi seorang pria bersurai kuning bermata biru berjalan keluar dari kegelapan menghampiri sosok Hinata yang terlelap tidur, jari jemarinya menyusuri setiap sudut wajah Hinata, "Kau milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." Dikecupnya kening Hinata yang tadi di cium Reiji.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Hari ini cuaca terlihat cerah dan langitpun terlihat biru, merasa cuaca sedang bagus Hinata ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman bunga mawar dan memetik beberapa bunga mawar untuk ditaruh di kamar sebagai pengharum ruangan alami.

"Reiji- _san_ ," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Reiji datar.

"Hmm...bolehkah aku memetik beberapa bunga mawar ditaman."

"Kau boleh memetik bunga mawar ditaman sebanyak yang kau karena apa yang ada dikediaman ini adalah milikmu juga."

Wajah Hinata berbinar senang, "Terima kasih, Reiji- _san_."

Reiji tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi senang Hinata, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu memetik bunga di taman."

"Itu tak perlu Reiji- _san_ , aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk dan memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Aku sendiri saja yang akan memetiknya, terima kasih sudah menginjinkanku."

Ada rasa kecewa dihati Reiji mendengar penolakkan Hinata, memang benar ia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk karena harus mengurus banyak hal di keluarga Sakamaki padahal itu semua adalah tugas Shuu.

Dengan membawa keranjang rotan serta gunting untuk memotong tangkai bunga mawar Hinata berjalan santai menuju taman, saat tiba di taman Hinata dibuat takjub dan terpesona dengan banyak bunga-bunga selain mawar tumbuh indah serta segar ditaman ini.

"Indahnya!" seru Hinata.

Saat hendak memotong tangkai mawar tanpa sengaja Hinata mendengar suara desahan serta rintihan dari balik semak-semak, karena merasa penasaran diikuti asal suara tersebut dan Hinata mendapati kalau Yui tengah tertidur terlentang dengan Ayato diatasnya tengah menggigit pundak Yui.

"Aah~Ayato- _kun_..." Rintih Yui.

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku serta kaget pemandangan yang bisa dibilang sangat intim itu.

 **GREEP**

Seseorang langsung mendekap Hinata dan menutup kedua matanya menggunakan tangan, Hinata tekejut dan meronta, "Lepaskan aku..."

"Diamlah!" bentak Subaru.

Hinata terdiam takut pada sosok pemuda bersurai putih itu, "Ma-maaf...a-aku kira kau..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Orang jahat," sambung Subaru sinis seraya melepasakan pelukkannya.

"I-iya." Cicit Hinata.

Subaru menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan menatap penuh curiga pada Hinata, "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk mengintip Yui dan Ayato?" tuduh Subaru.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Subaru.

"A-aku ingin memetik beberapa bunga mawar untuk aku taruh di kamar," jawab Hinata seraya menundukkan kepala.

Subaru meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, "Diam dan jangan banyak bertanya, bukankah tadi kau berkata ingin memetik bunga mawar." Ujar Subaru yang mengetahui isi hati Hinata yang akan bertanya akan dibawa kemana.

Subaru mengajak Hinata masuk kedalam taman dan disini banyak tumbuh bunga mawar serta bunga lainnya yang ditaman mendiang sang ibu, "Petiklah bunga sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih Subaru- _san_ ternyata kau orang yang baik juga." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum lembut.

"Huh!" Subaru membuang muka menutupi rona merah di pipinya karena terpana melihat senyuman Hinata yang menurutnya manis.

Subaru berdiri menunggu dan menemani Hinata yang tengah sibuk memetik bunga mawar karena tak mungkin ia membiarkan Hinata sendirian di taman mengingat ada ruang rahasia ditaman ini yang merupakan milik Kanato.

"Auw..." pekik Hinata saat lengannya tergores duri tangkai bunga mawar.

Subaru berlari cepat menghampiri Hinata karena merasa khawatir, "Ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak?"

Bisa Subaru lihat darah segar mengalir dari luka Hinata dan nalurinya sebagai seorang _Vampir_ keluar saat mencium aroma memabukkan dari darah Hinata, diraihnya tangan Hinata yang terluka dan tanpa diduga Subaru menjilati darah dilengan Hinata.

"S-Subaru- _san_..." rintih Hinata.

Hinata merintih sakit saat kedua taring Subaru menancap dilengannya, "S-sakit...Subaru- _san_..."

Darah Hinata terasa manis dan sangat memabukkan bagi Subaru.

"Manis. Sangat manis juga panas." Pikri Subaru.

Pemuda bersurai putih ini menghisap kuat-kuat lengan Hinata tanpa menyadari kalau kini Hinata terduduk lemas.

 **BRUUUK**

Hinata jatuh pingsan karena mengalami anemia, Subaru terlalu banyak menghisap darah milik Hinata membuat kepala gadis bermata bulan itu pusing kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Subaru menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena hampir kehilangan kesadaran itu semua disebabkan rasa sensasi darah Hinata yang membabukkan dan tak pernah di rasakannya sama sekali. Subaru mengibaratkan kalau darah Hinata ibarat nikotin sangat nikmat tapi membabukkan juga berbahaya.

"Sial!" Racau Subaru.

Saat Shuu masuk kamar ia mendapati Hinata tengah terlelap tidur, sekilas tak ada hal aneh pada sang istri saat Shuu mendekati, ia melihat lengan sang istri.

"Ini!" Serunya seraya meraih lengan kanan Hinata.

Iris biru Shuu menatap tajam dan penuh amarah luka berbentuk lubang dilengan kanan Hinata yang bisa ia pastikan kalau itu adalah bekas gigitan, di endusnya luka itu dan bisa Shuu cium aroma seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai adik bungsunya.

Tangan Shuu terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Subaru." Desis Shuu penuh amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Hinata akan pergi sekolah bersama Shuu dan lainnya setelah seminggu lalu mereka diserang oleh seseorang yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka semua. Hinata memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin mengecek penampilannya sudah rapih atau belum.

"Ayo, kita pergi Hinata." Ajak Shuu.

"Ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Hinata berlarian kecil menghampiri Shuu.

Saat Hinata tiba di sekolah barunya, iris bulannya memandang takjub bangunan megah nan mewah dihadapannya, ia tak menyangka kalau ada sekolah seluas ini terlebih jam belajarnya dimalam hari. Sebelum masuk kelas, Hinata pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengurus surat kepindahan dan menanyakan dimana kelas barunya.

"Kelasmu di 2-A berada di lantai tiga." Jelas _Sensei_ berparas cantik bersurai hitam bergelombang ini.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, _Sensei_. Kalau begitu saya pamit." Hinata membungkukkan tubuh lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

Baru keluar dari ruang guru Hinata dikagetkan dengan Reiji yang berdiri didekat pintu ruang guru seakan-akan tengah menunggunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Reiji- _san_." Pekik Hinata.

"Maaf. Dimana kelasmu Hinata?"

"Aku dikelas 2-A, apa kau tahu dimana? Sekolah ini begitu luas dan aku merasa sedikit bingung."

Reiji mengangkat sedikit ke dua ujung bibirnya senang, "Kau sekelas denganku."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau antar aku ke kelas." Pinta Hinata.

"Dengan senang hati." Sahut Reiji senang.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, Hinata terlihat ceria di samping Reiji. Gadis cantik bersurai indigo terus bercerita di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas dan orang-orang yang melihat mengira kalau keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih karena terlihat cocok juga serasi tapi seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bermata biru yang tengah duduk santai didekat tangga terlihat tak senang mendengar perkataan para gadis mengenai Reiji dan Shuu.

Tapi tak hanya Hinata saja yang menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai yang merupakan anggota keluarga Uchiha ikut masuk ke sekolah ini. Entah apa yang tengah di rencanakan oleh Madara memasukan ketiga keponakannya itu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Ayato dan lainnya.

"Apa kabar kalian semua." Sapa Sai dengan tersenyum palsu menatap seluruh anggota keluarga Sakamaki serta Mukami.

"Kalian!?" seru Ayato dan Rui tak percaya melihat ketiga pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

Salah satu tangan Ayato menarik tubuh Yui agar berdiri dibelakangnya, "Bersembunyilah dibelakangku _Chichinasi_ ," bisik Ayato.

"Y-ya." Sahut Yui seraya berlindung dibalik punggung tegap nan lebar milik Ayato.

Iris kelam Sai melirik antusia sosok mungil Yui dibelakang Ayato, "Siapa dia, Ayato? Apakah dia kekasihmu? tapi dari bau tubuhnya sepertinya dia adalah manusia,"

"Bukan urusanmu." Teriak Ayato kesal.

Sai tersenyum mengejek pada pemuda bersurai merah itu, "Apa kau menjadikan manusia yang merupakan makanan kita sebagai kekasih? Itu sangat menjijikan." Cibir Sai.

"Tutup mulutmu, kulit pucat dan jangan campuri urusanku!" Bentak Ayato dengan nada tinggi.

Gigi Ayato bergemerutuk menahan amarah, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Ayato geram.

"Sekolah." Jawab Sai santai.

Sasuke memandang sinis para kerabat jauhnya itu, "Sekolah ini bukan milikmu dan kami berhak bersekolah disini." Kata Sasuke dingin.

 **Puk**

Itachi menepuk pelan pundak kanan Sasuke dan Sai, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan."

"Cih! Kau menggangu kesenanganku saja _Baka-Aniki_ , padahal aku ingin menyapa mereka semua."

"Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Sasuke." Timpal Sai.

"Jangan membuat keributan di sini. Ingat apa yang dikatakan paman."

"Ya, aku masih ingat." Sahut Sasuke malas seraya beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Ayato dan lainnya.

Sai melambaikan tangannya pada mereka semua sebelum pergi, "Sampai jumpa semuanya dan kau gadis kecil kapan-kapan aku akan datang menemuimu." Sai menyeringai kejam menatap Yui yang diam-diam mengintip dari balik punggung Ayato.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya kami akan membunuhmu." Kali ini Kou Mukami yang berteriak penuh amarah.

 **Greet**

Ayato mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Sial! Kenapa mereka juga harus masuk sekolah ini." dengus Ayato penuh amarah.

"Kita semua harus berhati-hati pada mereka." Ujar Laito penuh waspada.

"Dan sepertinya mereka mencari keberadaan Hinata juga mengincar Yui." Sambung Ruki dengan wajah serius.

Kedatangan Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai benar-benar tidak terduga sama sekali oleh mereka semua terlebih pasti ada rencana jahat yang telah direncanakan oleh para kerabat jauh keluarga mereka itu dan Ayato juga para saudaranya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang terlihat duduk di dekat jendela besar yang diluarnya berhiaskan bintang-bintang, ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku kuno berwarna merah marun yang cukup tebal iris bulannya menatap penuh kagum dan antusia melihat deretan kata yang tersusun rapih daidalam buku seraya mendengarkan musik agar lebih fokus tanpa menyadari kalau sepasang mata kelam tengah menatapnya intens dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada buku bersejarah yang menarik seperti ini." Seru Hinata takjub.

"Apa aku bisa meminjam untuk dibaca dirumah." Gumamnya pelan.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ia merasa ada orang yang tengah memperhatikan tapi saat iris bulannya menatap sekeliling tak ada siapa-siapa diruang perpustakaan hanya ada ia seorang mengingat saat ini Hinata duduk di pojokan perpustakaan yang sepi dan hening agar bisa leluasa membaca. Tapi sepertinya pilihan Hinata untuk duduk di sini adalah salah. Buru-buru Hinata merapihkan buku yang dibacanya dan beranjak pergi tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda bersruai raven bermata kelam bak malam itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" cicit Hinata takut.

 **GREP**

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Hinata dijatuhkan tepat diatas meja dengan posisi terlentang menghadap pemuda asing itu.

Wajah Hinata panik bercampur takut, "Le-lepaskan aku..." ronta Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kedua tangan Hinata dipegang erat diatas kepala membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali, "A-apa maumu? Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda tampan bermata kelam ini menyeringai menatap iris bulan milik Hinata, "Mata yang indah." Pujinya dengan nada dingin.

Salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata, "Apakah kau ada hubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata takut.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hm...begitu karena seingatku aku sudah membantai seluruh keluarga Hyuuga." Ujar Sasuke santai.

Wajah Hinata berubah marah dan menatap penuh benci serta dendam pada pria bersurai raven itu jadi pemuda inilah yang sudah menghabisi keluarganya dan membuat ia menjadi sebatang kara.

Pemuda bermata kelam ini menaruh wajahnya tepat diceruk leher Hinata menghisap aroma tubuh Hinata yang memabukkan, "Kau memiliki aroma tubuh yang sangat menggoda juga lezat." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata seraya menjilatnya.

"He-hentikan..."

 **Sluuurp~**

Pemuda ini menjilati leher putih milik Hinata, "Kau membuatku lapar, Nona. Aku ingin sedikit mencicipi darahmu yang menggoda."

Kedua iris bulan Hinata melebar sempurna, "Ja-jangan...le-lepaskan a-aku..."

Pemuda tampan ini menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan kedua taringnya bersiap-siap menggigit leher Hinata, "Selamat makan."

"TIDAK!" jerit Hinata.

 **GREP**

 **BRUUK**

Tubuh pemuda tampan bermata kelam itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit menatap tajam serta sengit pada Sasuke, "Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu." Desisnya tajam.

Sasuke tertawa sinis saat melihat Shuu didepannya, "Kenapa kau menggangguku, sepupu." Katanya mengejek di akhir kalimat.

Hinata langsung bangkit dan berdiri dibelakang pungung Shuu mencari perlindungan karena ia benar-benar takut pada pemuda bermata kelam itu.

"Gadis ini adalah istriku." Ujar Shuu yang di balas tawa kencang dari Sasuke karena merasa lucu juga jijik mendengar kalau Shuu menjadikan seorang manusia yang merupakan makanan mereka sebagai pendamping hidup.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Shuu," sindir Sasuke sinis.

"Kau yang menyedihkan Sasuke bukan aku, karena menjadi alat dan budak dari pamanmu, Madara Uchiha," balas Shuu dingin yang membuat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tanganya kuat-kuat.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ ditengahnya, "Akan kurobek mulutmu itu."

 **Greet~**

Hinata mencengkeram erat baju Shuu dan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat saat merasakan aura kelam dan pekat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, "A-aku takut, Shuu- _san_." Lirih Hinata.

Shuu terlihat tenang dan biasa saja melihat kemarahan Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" teriak seorang pria bermata kelam yang tak lain adalah Itachi sang kakak.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan membuat keributan." Omel Itachi.

Mata Sasuke langsung kembali menghitam lalu membuang muka pada sang kakak, "Aku benci padamu, _Baka Aniki_." Dengus Sasuke.

 **Sruuk**

Itachi membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat serta salam pada Shuu yang merupakan calon kepala keluarga Sakamaki sekaligus putra mahkota kerajaan _Vampir_ mengingat ayah Shuu adalan Raja _Vampir_ yang telah berkuasa selama ribuan tahun memerintah mereka semua termasuk Uchiha.

"Maafkan atas sikap lancang adikku, Shuu- _sama_ ," kata Itachi penuh hormat.

"Aku memakluminya karena ia masih muda dan mudah emosi tapi jika sekali lagi ia berani menyentuh atau melukai istriku maka aku tak segan-segan membunuhnya sekalipun kita masih kerabat jauh," ancam Shuu tak main-main.

"Kami mengerti."

"Ayo kita pergi." Shuu menarik tubuh Hinata keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

Hinata berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Shuu, sesaat sebelum keluar dari ruang perpustakaan Hinata melirik sekilas kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke menyeringai kejam ke arahnya membuat Hinata bergidik takut.

"Hiiiksh..." Suara lirih tangisan terdengar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kau sudah aman dan jangan takut."

Hinata masih menangis bahkan tangisannya semakin keras, Hinata bukan menangis karena takut pada Sasuke tapi ia menangis karena mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah membantai seluruh keluarganya. Kenapa pemuda bermata kelam itu tega melakukan hal sekejam itu menghilangkan nyawa seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga hingga dengan mudahnya membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Shuu membawa Hinata ke atap sekolah karena gadis bermata bulan itu terus menangi dan kini Shuu tengah duduk menyender ditembok dengan memeluk tubuh ringkih sang istri.

"Ayah...Hanabi..." isak Hinata pelan.

Shuu menghela nafasnya cepat dan tahu apa penyebab tangis sang istri, "Apa kau rindu mereka dan ingin pergi ke makam mereka?" tanya Shuu selembut mungkin.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Shuu, "Menangislah sepuasmu aku akan disini menjaga dan mendengarkanmu." Ujar Shuu seraya mengeratkan pelukkannya.

 **Greet~**

Hinata mencengkeram erat kemeja depan putih milik Shuu, "Pemuda itu..." lirihnya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke tidak akan menggangu atau berani menyakitimu selama ada aku."

Hinata menatap wajah Shuu dengan mata berlinang air mata, "P-pemuda i-itu yang membunuh ayah dan Hanabi." Isak Hinata.

Tangan dingin milik Shuu menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Hinata lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang istri, "Aku tahu dan akan kubalaskan rasa sakitmu padanya." Diciumnya lembut bibir mungil sang istri.

Awalnya Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya namun tak lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kecupan lembut nan dingin dari bibir sang suami.

Dan dari jauh sepasang mata kelam menatap keduanya penuh arti, "Akhirnya ku temukan dirimu _Byakugan Hime_." Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Pemuda inipun tak mengira kalau sikap Shuu akan selembut itu apalagi sampai mencium mahkluk bernama manusia itu yang merupakan sebuah gumpalan daging dan darah, itu sangat menjijikkan untuk dilihat apalagi dilakukan.

 **~(-_-)~**

Setelah menangis hampir satu jam Hinata kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran. Reiji dan yang lainnya merasa kaget serta syok mendengar berita penyerangan pada Hinata yang dilakukan Sasuke, hal ini membuat Reiji marah dan ingin membunuh pemuda bersurai raven itu.

"Sasuke." Desis Reiji penuh amarah.

Karena kejadian ini semua orang langsung waspada termasuk Ruki dan ketiga saudaranya mengingat tak hanya Hinata yang menjadi incaran Uchiha bersaudara itu, Yuipun termasuk.

Walau sempat mengalami kejadian buruk dihari pertama disekolahnya tak membuat Hinata meninggalkan pelajaran meskipun harus ketiduran didalam kelas saat jam pelajaran terakhir karena belum terbiasa dengan jam malam disekolah barunya ditambah sekolah usai tepat ditengah malam dimana jam-jam ini Hinata tengah terbuai dalam mimpi.

Reiji terpaksa menggendong Hinata karena tak tega membangunkan, para gadis menjerit histeris melihat pemandangan romantis yang dilakukan Reiji membuat para gadis menjerit iri ingin digendong ala putri oleh pria tampan bersurai ungu itu salah satu idola disekolah.

Mobil hitam mewah terparkir didedapan gerbang sekolah dan semua orang sudah duduk tenang didalam menunggu Reiji serta Hinata yang belum juga datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Omel Ayato kesal karena dibuat menunggu.

"Maaf." Sahut Reiji santai seraya masuk dengan menggendong Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menggendong _Hime-chan_?" dahi Laito menyeringit bingung.

"Dia ketiduran dikelas, aku tak tega membangunkannya." Jelas Reiji.

 **Grap**

Shuu langsung merebut gadis bersurai indigo itu dari tangan Reiji dan memangkunya seraya melingkarkan satu tangannya di pundak Hinata, "Terima kasih sudah membawanya." Kata Shuu santai tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Laito tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Shuu yang tak biasa sedangkan Yui malah merasa sikap Shuu sangat romantis dan membuatnya sedikit iri.

"Sama-sama, itu memang sudah tugasku menjaganya." Sahut Reiji dingin.

Selama di dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan karena semuanya diam dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing, Ayato terlelap tidur dengan menjadikan paha Yui sebagai bantalan, Kanato sibuk dengan boneka Teddy bearnya, Reiji membaca buku, Subaru menatap keluar jendela sedangkan Laito sibuk mengutak atik ponsel pintarnya. Saat tiba dirumah Shuu menggendong Hinata yang tertidur lalu meminta Yui untuk memakaikan Hinata piyama tidur.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, Shuu- _san_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dan selamat malam." Pamit Yui.

Shuu berdiri diam, terpaku memandang wajah damai sang istri yang terlelap tidur, padahal biasanya dimalam-malam sebelumnya Shuu akan melihat jejak air mata di kedua pipi Hinata disertai isakan lirih dan terus memanggil nama sang ayah juga adiknya.

Shuu duduk ditepi ranjang, tangannya menyentuh pelan pipi tembab Hinata dan gadis cantik itu menggeliyat pelan saat merasakan jari dingin milik Shuu.

 **Cup~**

Tanpa diduga Shuu mencium kening Hinata, " _Oyasuminasai, Hime_."

Walau diluar sikap Shuu sangat dingin,cuek juga apatis pada Hinata tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ada setitik rasa yang tumbuh untuk sang istri dan Shuu tak bisa menghilangkannya juga membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau Hinata ada dihatinya. Rasa kantuk mulai mendera Shuu dan tanpa mengganti pakaian Shuu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata dengan posisi terlentang, tak lama kedua iris birunya terpejam membawanya ke dunia mimpi bersama sang istri.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan Fic ini setelah mentok ide ^^ Hehehehe...**

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **Zuzu-chan,BlaZeVelvet,Kasihsuri,oortaka,Lightning Shun,ryeovy621,Ayu493,NamakikazeDaichi-Chan,AsyahHatsune,H ime,hinahyuu,nana chan,yy,Nivas erlangga,miss taurus, Mavis Chittapo Sakamaki,Lisnawati716.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikana nama#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Terima kasih atas saran, masukan dan Riviewnya saya sangat senang. Mohon maaf Inoue tidak bisa membalas Riview dari kalian semua karena keterbatasan waktu.**

 **Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

 **~ Bride of Vampire ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD Amburadul, NO BAKU, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Pagi menjelang matahari muncul dari peraduannya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya matahari merangsek masuk melewati celah-celah jendela mengenai wajah Hinata membuat gadis bermahkota indigo yang tengah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang berseprei polos berwarna kuning gading terbangun dari alam mimpi. Setelah mengalami hal tak mengenakan tadi malam disekolah Hinata tidur pulas itupun karena ketiduran di dalam kelas saat mengikuti pelajaran terakhir dan ketika sampai dirumah gadis pemiliki iris bulan ini masih tetap terjaga dimimpinya bahkan Shuu, sang suami bisa mendengar suara dengkurannya menandakan kalau istrinya tidur begitu tenang dan pulas.

Semalam saat Hinata berada di perpustakaan seorang diri membaca buku tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang menyerang membuat gadis bermata bulan tersebut ketakutan dan karena penyerangan ini Shuu dan kelima saudaranya bahkan para anggota keluarga Mukami sepakat akan bekerja sama melindungi Hinata juga Yui karena ternyata salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha mengincar gadis bersurai kuning panjang bergelombang tersebut mengingat darah milik Yui sangat dibutuhkan para anggota keluarga Sakamaki dan Mukami. Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut ini sangat berharga bagi mereka semua terutama Hinata karena darahnya bisa membangkitkan kembali Toneri dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ngh~" Lenguh Hinata.

Hinata menggeliyat pelan seraya membuka perlahan kedua mata bulannya.

"Enghh~" Direntangkan kedua tangannya ke atas merileksasikan seluruh otot tangan dan tubuh, dikuceknya perlahan kedua matannya secara bergantian dan setelahnya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dirasa tak asing.

Warna biru langit mendominasi kamar dan bisa ia pastikan kalau ini adalah kamar Shuu padahal seingatnya semalam masih berada di kelas mengikuti pelajaran terkahir.

" _Sepertinya aku ketiduran dikelas."_ Pikirnya dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk sedih.

Hinata menghela nafas cepat seakan-akan tengah melepaskan beban berat.

Gadis cantik bermata bulan ini merutuki dirinya karena ketiduran di pelajaran terakhir terlebih di hari pertama masuk sekolah dan sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan jam belajar malamnya karena jika terus ketiduran dikelas bisa-bisa nanti tertinggal pelajaran bahkan tertinggal kelas dan ia tak mau jika itu sampai terjadi.

Disibaknya selimut putih berwarna putih gading polos itu yang menutupi sebagian tubuh dari pinggang kebawah. Ujung-ujung jari kaki Hinata terasa dingin saat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari batu marmer berwarna biru dongker.

Perut Hinata terasa perih dan beberapa kali berbunyi meminta untuk segara diisi sesuatu, tujuannya saat ini adalah pergi ke dapur mencari sesuatu untuk dimakannya atau kalau sedang beruntung ia bisa bertemu dengan Reiji yang tengah memasakan.

Saat menuruni tangga samar-sama telinga Hinata mendengar suara rintihan sakit bercampur nikmat dari Yui membuatnya merasa penasaran dengan langkah pelan serta hati-hati agar tak terdengar juga diketahui diam-diam iris bulannya mengintip ruang kecil di bawah tangga.

Saat melihat ke dalam ruang tersebut kedua mata bulan Hinata membulat sempurna mendapat sang suami, Shuu tengah asik dan penuh kenikmatan menghisap darah Yui namun yang membuat hatinya sedih dan pilu adalah melihat penampilan gadis bersurai kuning itu berantakan dengan tanda kiss mark dileher serta dadanya dan itu pasti adalah hasil karya dari Shuu.

"Darahmu memang sangat nikmat juga manis," gumam Shuu ditengah-tengah kegiatannya menghisap darah Yui.

"S-Shuu- _san_ , he-hentikan..." pinta Yui tertatih.

"Diamlah,"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika Hinata- _san_ melihat ini,"

"Aku tak peduli, karena kau dan dia adalah makanan kami," Shuu berpindah menggigit bagian lain tubuh Yui.

"A-apa kau tak mencintainya?"

"Tidak dan tak akan pernah," ucap Shuu mantap.

Posisi Shuu saat ini berdiri menghimpit tubuh Yui, kedua taring miliknya menancap dalam di pundak mulus garis bermata merah itu menikmati setiap tetes darah yang mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa menyadari kalau sepasang mata bulan memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"S-Shuu- _sama_..." lirih Hinata.

Rasa lapar Hinata hilang menguap entah kemana melihat kejadian itu dan ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar.

Liquid bening mengalir deras dan Hinata mengusap kasar kedua pipinya, "Ke-kenapa aku harus menangis," isaknya tertahan.

Hinata tak sanggup melihat kejadian yang menyakitkan hati serta mata itu dan memilih pergi dengan berjalan tergesa-gesa seraya mengusap kasar pipi basahnya, ia merasa aneh kenapa harus menangis sedih seperti ini melihat adegan itu padahal dari awal dirinya sangat tahu kalau pria bersurai kuning bermata biru laut itu adalah seorang _Vampir_ dan darah adalah makanan utama mereka.

Tapi tetap saja melihat suaminya sendiri menghisap darah gadis lain didepan matanya sendiri membuat hatinya pilu apakah darah miliknya tak cukup memuasakan dahaga milik pria bersurai kuning tersebut.

Saat hendak melangkah tanpa sengaja Hinata menyenggol sesuatu hingga menimbulkan suara benda jatuh membuat kedua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara.

Keduanya sama-sama kaget dan tak mengira kalau Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu menatap dengan pandangan mata penuh kesedihan bercampur cemburu.

Yui langsung mendorong jauh tubuh Shuu dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan pasti sejak tadi gadis bermata bulan itu sudah berada disana melihat serta mendengar semuanya. Yui merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tadi mencoba memberi bantuan pada Shuu yang sedang mencari sesuatu di ruang bawah tangga yang berakhir dengan pria bersurai kuning itu menghisap darahnya dan pastilah hal itu membuat Hinata sedih serta sakit.

"Hi-Hinata- _san_..."

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku menatap wajah Shuu dan tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan pipi basah oleh air mata.

Shuu diam menatap kepergian sang istri tanpa berkata sepatah katapun bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah ataupun kaget.

"K-kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Untuk apa?" Shuu balik bertanya.

"Te-tentu sajah menjelaskan kejadian ini,"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menjelaskannya,"

Yui menatap tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Shuu bisa bersikap dingin dan secuek itu pada Hinata yang notabennya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Kau kejam sekali Shuu- _san_ ,"

Shuu tertawa sinis, "Aku tak peduli, baik kau dan dia sama-sama persembahan dan makanan untuk kami," sahutnya dingin.

Hati Yui mencelos keluar mendengar pengakuan Shuu barusan bagaimana bisa ia berkata sekejam dan sedingin itu dengan santainya.

 **~000~**

Hinata berlarian di tengah taman bunga milik mendiangan ibu Subaru.

Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata dan kakinya juga terasa sakit berlarian di atas rumput tanpa mengenakan alas kaki sama sekali tapi ia tak peduli karena rasa sakit di hatinya lebih dalam.

Saat berlari tanpa sengaja kaki Hinata tersandung lalu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, kedua lutut Hinata terasa perih serta piyama tidurnya kotor namun lagi-lagi ia tak peduli dan menangis, dirinya merasa sangat aneh dan bingung mengapa harus sedih, terluka dan menitikan air mata untuk pria berhati dingin seperti Shuu.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Hinata.

Subaru yang tengah asik duduk santai di pinggir taman samar-samar mendengar suara isakan Hinata dan karena merasa penasaran menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Subaru heran melihat keadaan Hinata yang tengah duduk diatas rumput dengan piyama kotor serta luka di kedua lulut serta tangan.

"Ti-tidak a-apa..." Hinata menundukkan wajah dalam.

Subaru duduk berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya, "Lihat aku," ujarnya memegang dagu Hinata memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajah.

Dahi Subaru menyeringit bingung melihat Hinata menangis, "Mana yang sakit?" tanya Subaru sedikit cemas.

Hinata menunjuk lulutnya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, "Tak mungkin luka seperti itu membuatmu menangis," omel Subaru karena merasa dibohongi Hinata.

"Katakan mana yang sakit?" tanya Subaru sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Dengan ragu dan tangan gemetar Hinata menunjuk dada kirinya, "Di-disini..." lirihnya.

Subaru pun mengerti kalau Hinata menangis karena sakit hati dan tahu kalau itu pasti ulah kakak sulungnya sekaligus suami Hinata, "Wajahmu jelek seperti monster kalau menangis," godanya seraya mengusap pipi Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah terkejut dan itu membuat Subaru tertawa kecil karena Hinata mudah di bohongi.

"Tentu saja tidak," Subaru mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah bak buah plum dan Subaru suka melihatnya apalagi gadis itu tersenyum begitu cantik juga manis. Tapi kesenangannya terganggu karena Reiji datang diwaktu yang tak tepat padahal ia masih ingin menggoda dan menemani gadis cantik bersurai inidigo panjang tersebut.

Reiji meminta mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama seperti hari-hari biasanya namun sebelum sarapan Hinata mengganti gaun tidurnya juga mengobati luka di lututnya karena tak mungkin datang dengan penampilan berantakan ditambah mata sembab karena menangis.

Saat berada di ruang makan Hinata terus diam menundukkan wajah enggan menatap Shuu disampingnya maupun lainnya bahkan sarapan miliknya tak dimakan sama sekali dan hanya mengaduk-aduknya karena tidak berselera makan ditambah kehadiran Shuu serta Yui menambah buruk moodnya.

"Apa masakannya tak sesuai seleramu," Reiji melirik piring Hinata yang masih utuh tak tersentuh sedikit pun.

"Tidak. Masakan Reiji- _san_ sangat enak tapi aku sedang tak berselera makan, maaf," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Makanlah walau hanya sedikit, aku tak mau kau nantinya jatuh sakit," ujar Subaru yang membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan kaget mendengarnya karena tak biasanya pemuda bersurai putih itu terlihat begiu perhatian pada Hinata.

Laito terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Subaru yang penuh rasa perhatian itu membuatnya ingin menggodanya atau lebih tepanya membuat pria bersurai kuning dengan wajah datar bak papan itu cemburu.

"Tak biasanya kau terdengar perhatian seperti itu Subaru, apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua," ujar Laito penuh selidik.

"Tak ada, memang apa salahnya aku berkata seperti itu, bukankah dia adalah makanan serta persembahan untuk kita sama seperti Yui," sahut Subaru yang membuat suasana hati Hinata bertambah semakin buruk.

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, "Ma-maaf..." lirihnya setelahnya pergi dari meja makan.

Langkah Hinata terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang makan dan iris merah Reiji menatap penuh arti punggung Hinata dan merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dengan gadis pemiliki iris bulan tersebut. Reiji pun memutuskan menyelesaikan sarapan lebih cepat begitu pula dengan Yui karena ingin menemui Hinata menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi karena tak mau terus dihantui rasa bersalah.

Hinata tak kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirhat seperti yang dipikir Yui melainkan duduk di taman bunga menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga ditambah suasana ditempat ini sangat sepi membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Disaat tengah menikmati kesendiriaannya Hinata kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"Halo, _Byakugan Hime_ ," sapanya dengan senyuman palsu membingkai wajah pucatnnya.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, aku tak akan menyakitimu apalagi membunuhmu," pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan mendekat dan Hinata berusaha untuk lari namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali padahal otaknya sejak tadi memerintahkan untuk berlari tapi kedua kakinya tak mau menurut.

"Diamlah jangan bergerak apalagi berteriak, aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit darah milikmu," ucapnya seraya mencapkan sebuah benda yang diujungnya terdapat jarum tepat di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Hinata meringis kesakitan saat benda tipis panjang itu menusuk kulit dan cairan kental berwarna merah keluar memenuhi tabung kecil terbuat yang terbuat dari kaca dan setelah darah yang dimbil sudah cukup pemuda itu mencabut benda itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas darahnya dan sebelum pergi akan kuberikan hadih kecil untukmu, _Byakuga Hime_ ," Pemuda itu memegangi kedua pipi Hinata memaksanya untuk menatap merahnya.

" _Sharingan_ ," ucapnya dan sedikit kemudian Hinata jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum menatap Hinata, "Selamat tidur dan bermimpi indah _Byakugan Hime_ tapi sepertinya kau tak akan mendapatkan mimpin indah karena yang kau lihat bukan pemandangan bagus," gumamnya dan sedetik kemudian pergi menghilang meninggalkan Hinata yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama Subaru datang dan menemkan Hinata tergeletak di bangku taman dan bisa ia rasakan hawa keberadaan Uchiha ditubuh Hinata.

"Brengsek! Ini pasti ulah mereka," umpat Subaru.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Subaru menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar lalu memberitahukan keajadian ini. Semua orang terlihat panik dan kaget tapi tidak dengan Shuu yang wajahnya terlihat datar tak ada ekpresi cemas ataupun khawatir diwajahnya jauh berbeda dengan Reiji yang wajahnya terlihat cemas bercampur marah karena mengetahui Uchiha datang menemui Hinata bahkan melukainya.

"Hinata terjebak dalam mimpi kita harus segera mengeluarkannya kalau tidak selamanya dia tak akan pernah bangun," ujar Subaru.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya," Reiji mengangkat tanganya hendak membuat segel.

"Biar aku saja," sela Shuu yang berjalan menghampiri sang istri, "Kau tak perlu membuang tenaga serta energimu," ujarnya santai seraya mengarahkan tangannya lalu membuat segel gaib menghilangkan efek _Sharingan_ dari Sai.

Kedua mata Hinata langsung terbuka namun ia berteriak kencang membuat Yui takut dan panik, "Ada apa Hinata- _san_ ,"

Air mata menetes deras membasahi pipi bahkan tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, "A-ayah...Ha-Hanabi..." isaknya.

Yui mendekap tubuh Hinata mencoba menenangkan entah apa yang sudah dilihat selama didalam mimpi membuat gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu menangis ketakutan.

Kali ini keadaan sudah tak aman terlebih Reiji menemukan fakta kalau ternyata keluarga Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan darah Hinata dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kebangkitan Toneri dari tidur panjangnya, kali ini ia harus segera menyusun rencana serta kekuatan karena tak hanya nyawa mereka saja yang terancam namun seluruh bangsa _Vampir_ berada diujung tanduk.

Dan bukan Reiji saja yang menyadari hal itu Ruki berserta ketiga saudaranya pun sama, sepertinya pertarungan besar tak bisa terhindarkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahan-dahan pohon. Bunga-bunga Mawar di taman ikut basah terkena air hujan dan di tengah jutaan rintik hujan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang mengenakan dress putih selutut yang pakainnya sudah basah hingga membuat lekukkan tubuhnya terlihat jelas.

Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk di taman dengan pandangan mata kosong memandang lurus ke depan, suara isak tangisnya sudah terderam hujan bahkan air matapun ikut jatuh membasahi tanah bersama jutaan tetes air hujan.

"A-yah...Ha-Hanabi..." panggilnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Bibir merahnya sudah terlihat sedikit membiru bahkan bahunya gemetaran karena kedinginan tapi itu tak membuatnya bangun karena merasa hatinya lebih tenang dan damai duduk dibawah guyuran hujan seperti ini.

Iris bulannya menatap lurus kedepan, tangannya menggengam kuat sebuah kalung pemberian terakhir mendiang sang ayah.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang sudah membantai keluarganya adalah para anggota Uchiha kerabat jauh dari Sakamaki dan pemuda bermata kelam dengan rambut raven itulah yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan sang ayah juga adiknya. Memang apa salah dari keluarganya hingga dengan tega pemuda itu membunuh mereka semua membuatnya kehilangan keluarga yang begitu dicintainya.

Walau sekarang dirinya sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga baru dari suaminya tapi mereka semua adalah bangsa _Vampir_ walau sekilas wujud mereka sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, bisa berjalan di bawah sinar terik matahari tak takut pada salib, masuk kedalam gereja bahkan tak takut pada benda yang terbuat dari perak namun mereka tetap bisa mati jika jantung mereka di hujam dengan pisau perak dan tubuh mereka dibakar habis hingga menjadi debu.

Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun atau berpikir kalau dirinya akan terlibat dalam masalah ini apalagi menjadi alasan kematian keluarganya karena darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Dirinya bukanlah _Byakugan Hime_ tapi Hinata Hyuuga seorang gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa seperti gadis pada umumnya tapi mengapa saat ini dirinya harus terjebak dan ikut dalam permainan takdir seperti ini.

Dan mimpi yang ditunjukkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu terasa nyata sekali, kini ia menyadari kalau keberadaanya didunia ini sebagai bencana besar khususnya bagi umat manusia mungkin kematiannya bisa mencegah kehancuran dunia.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi menggoresnya dengan pisau membuat cairan merah kental mengalir deras dari luka yang dibuatnya tak ada suara ringisan atau teriakkan kesakitan dari mulut Hinata, hanya diam seraya memejamkan kedua mata menikmati setiap tetes darah yang mengalir keluar dan menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya.

"Maafkan aku Shuu- _sama._..." lirihnya pelan.

 **~000~**

Yui berliaran di koridor rumah dengan wajah pucat bercampur panik mendatangi setiap ruangan di kediaman megan nan luas milik keluarga Sakamaki dan semuanya ia lakukan demi mencari Hinata yang baru disadarinya menghilang karena berpikir kalau gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu tengah berada dikamarnya untuk beristirhat mengingat Shuu dan kelima saudaranya pergi ke kediaman Mukami karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka urus dan meminta ia untuk menjaga serta mengawasi Hinata. Tugas yang diberikan Reiji memang terlihat mudah namun penuh tanggung jawab besar karena jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata bersiap-siap saja dirinya menerima hukuman berat karena melalaikan tugasnya.

"Disini juga tak ada!" seru Yui panik.

Ini ruangan terakhir yang di datanginya namun hasilnya nihil sosok Hinata juga tak ada disini padahal ruangan pribadi milik Kanatao adalah harapan terakhirnya kalau sudah begini ia harus mencarinya di area taman tapi apa mungkin Hinata berada di sana mengingat saat ini hujan turun dengan deras disertai angin tapi tak ada salahnya mencari kesana karena jika disana Hinata tetap tak ada bersiap-siap saja Shuu akan menghukumannya.

Dengan menggunakan payung Yui berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan seraya berteriak keras memanggil nama Hinata hampir tiga puluh menit mencari tapi ia tak menemukan Hinata sampai iris merahnya melihat ke arah bangku taman yang berada ditengah-tengah taman bunga, disana ia melihat Hinata tengah duduk tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata- _san_!" Yui berlari kencang menghampiri.

Jantungnya hampir copot melihat dress putih yang dikenakan Hinata berlumuran darah dan itu berasal dari luka ditangan Hinata sendiri.

"HINATA- _SAN_!" jerit Yui histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Mukami.**

Saat ini Shuu dan kelima saudaranya tengah berada di kediaman Mukami untuk membahas serta membicarakan mengenai keluarga Uchiha karena bagaimana pun sudah dipastikan kalau Sasuke dan kedua saudaranya dipimpin oleh Uchiha Madara yang membantai keluarga Hyuga dan berencana membuat kudeta dengan membangkitkan kembali Toneri dari tidur panjangnya.

Keluarga Uchiha sudah tidak bisa mengelak ataupun membantah tuduhan sebagai pengkhianat karena kini mereka sudah mempunyai bukti kuat dan tinggal mencari cara serta menyusun rencana menghabisi mereka karena menjadi ancaman besar keluarga Sakamaki terlebih Madara Uchiha, orang yang paling di hormati dan disegani oleh ayah mereka pastilah pria pemilik iris kelam dengan rambut hitam panjang tersebut memiliki kekuatan hebat dan kuat.

Dalam masalah ini mau tak mau Shuu harus bekerja sama dengan Ruki dan ketiga saudaranya karena jika ingin menghancurkan serta menggagalkan rencana Madara membangkitkan Toneri mereka harus bekerja sama walau sebenarnya hal ini sangat ditentang oleh Ayato dan Subaru tapi pria bermata biru ini tak punya pilihan lain karena jika sampai Toneri bangkit perang bangsa _Vampir_ tak bisa terhindarkan lagi.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Shuu?" tanya Ruki menatap tajam pria bersurai kuning dihadapannya.

"Membunuh Madara dan melenyapkan seluruh Uchiha," jawab Shuu penuh percaya diri karena itu satu-satunya jalan menghentikan kehancuran kerajaan _Vampir_ dan kudeta keluarga Uchiha.

Kou tertawa sinis, "Uchiha bukanlah lawan yang mudah dihadapi dan kau tahu kekuatan istimewa dari mereka,"

" _Sharingan_ ," tukas Shuu.

"Kekuatan mata yang begitu dasyat dan tak tertandingi," sambung Ruki.

Suasana langsung terasa hening karena semua orang diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun bahkan Laito yang biasanya terlihat cerewet dan berwajah ceria terlihat duduk termenung di sudut ruangan karena keadaan saat ini benar-benar sangat genting dan lebih berbahaya dari pada penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh kedua pamannya setengah tahun lalu.

Kanato mendekap erat boneka Teddy Bearnya kesayangannya meluapkan perasaan takut serta gelisah hatinya, "Teddy...apa yang harus kita lakukan..."

Ruki menghela nafas cepat lalu memandang lurus ke arah Shuu, "Mau tidak mau kita harus meminta bantuan pada mereka,"

Shuu diam tak menanggapi tapi dibalik sikap bungkamnya dirinya tengah memikrikan cara untuk melenyapkan Madara tanpa harus meminta bantuan pada siapapun termasuk mereka.

"Jawab aku Shuu! Kenapa kau hanya diam dan menatapku seperti itu," Ruki terlihat mulai kesal.

 **BRAK!**

Ayato mendobrak meja meluapkan perasaan kesal dan marahnya. Kedua matanya memandang tajam dan menusuk ke arah Ruki, "Kita adalah bangsa _Vampir_ yang anggung tak sepantasnya kita memohon pada para monster itu karena kita adalah pemimpin dan penguasa kerajaan kegelapan," kata Ayato penuh emosi dan bernada tinggi menambah kacau keadaan karena tak sependapat dengan Ruki.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa berikan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, Ayato?" Ruki melipat kedua tangan di depan dada menatap penuh arti.

"Tentu saja membunuh mereka! Memang apa lagi!"

Ruki tertawa sinis, matanya memandang remeh pria bersurai merah itu karena menurutnya pemikirannya teralu dangkal juga bodoh, "Jika Madara adalah mahkluk lemah dan bodoh seperti dirimu, kita tak perlu harus sepusing ini mencari cara menghabisinya,"

"Kau!" geram Ayato.

"Tenanglah Ayato," bentak Shuu.

Ayato mendengus kesal lalu membuang muka enggan menatap Ruki karena sudah berani menghinanya memang siapa dirinya bisa berbuat tak sopan padanya yang merupakan keturunan raja _Vampir_ dan ibunya adalah seorang putri Raja iblis.

"Kalaupun kita harus meminta bantuan pada mereka, apakah mungkin mereka akan membantu mengingat kita adalah musuh mereka begitu pula sebaliknya," Reiji membuka suara setelah diam menjadi pendengar setia di rapat ini.

"Kita hentikan dulu permusuhan ini dan bekerja sama sementara waktu, jika keadaan sudah kembali aman kita bisa mengambil keuntungan dengan membunuh pemimpin mereka," ujar Ruki memberitahukan rencana serta ide miliknya.

Laito tiba-tiba tertawa membuat semua orang heran dan memandang ke arahnya, "Kau begitu picik Ruki, tapi apa kau tahu kalau membunuh salah satu mereka sama saja menyulut perang besar apalagi membunuh pemimpin mereka," Laito memandang sinis ke arah Ruki, "Apa kau mau membuat kami semua mati terbantai," sambungnya diakhiri dengan kekekah kecil.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," Yuma berteriak kencang membela saudaranya.

Laito hanya tersenyum menanggapi amarah pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut karena jika dilayani hanya membuang-buang waktu serta tenaga saja.

Ditengah-tengah rapat ponsel milik Shuu bergetar dan ketika dilihat Yui yang menghubungi, dahinya menyeringit karena tak biasanya gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang itu menelponnya jika tak ada hal penting.

Shuu mengangkatnya tak mempedulikan teriakkan Kou serta Ayato yang kesal melihatnya menerima telpon ditengah rapat karena dinilai tak sopan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya to the point.

"Hinata- _san_..." jawabYui panik.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Shuu yang mulai penasaran.

"Hi-Hinata- _san_ mencoba bunuh diri dan sekarang aku dirumah sakit," teriak Yui dengan suara bergetar disertai isakan.

Iris biru milik Shuu melebar sesaat mendengar berita mengejutkan dari Yui yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot dari rongganya.

"Aku akan segera kesana," Shuu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan tanpa berpikir lagi pergi begitu saja dari ruangan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap kepergiannya dengan heran serta aneh karena pergi tanpa pamit.

"Tidak sopan!" dengus Yuma.

Sementara itu Reiji merasakan firasat buruk pada Hinata karena setelah menerima telpon pria bersurai kuning itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah katapun membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut pulang bersama Shuu tapi tak sopan jika dirinya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rapat mengingat kali ini mereka sedang membahas masalah genting menyangkut nyawa dan kelangsungan kerajaan _Vampir_.

" _Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa." Batin Reiji._

 **~000~**

Yui memandang cemas bercampur lega ke arah ranjang rumah sakit dimana Hinata tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infus di tangannya. Luka ditangannya sudah diperban dan darah tak mengalir keluar lagi, dokter pun mengatakan kalau ia datang tepat waktu karena jika terlambat lima menit saja nyawa Hinata pasti sudah tak terolong mengingat sudah banyak darah yang keluar dan utung saja urat nadi ditangannya tidak terpotong putus sehingga membuatnya selamat. Untung saja ada supir dirumah yang lansgsung membawa Yui ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mengurus semua adminstrasi jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi nantinya dan ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika gadis bersurai indigo tersebut tiada karena kejadian ini.

Yui menarik kursi disamping ranjang kemudian duduk. Penampilan Yui saat ini bisa dikatakan mengerikan serta berantakan dengan Kedua tangan berlumuran darah, pakaiannya kotor dengan noda darah ditambah rambut kuning bergelombangnya sedikit acak-acakan karena berlarian di koridor rumah sakit tapi Yui tak mempedulikannya karena pikirannya saat ini fokus memikirkan Hinata.

Yui tak habis pikir mengapa Hinata bisa melakukan hal senekat itu dengan mencoba bunuh diri, memang apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga membuat gadis pemilik iris bulan itu tak mau hidup dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Hinata- _san_..." lirih Yui.

Suara pintu bergeser terdengar dan saat menoleh kesamping Yui mendapati Shuu berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan olehnya, "Shuu- _san_.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shuu seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Dokter sudah menghentikan pendarahannya tapi untuk satu atau dua hari Hinata- _san_ masih harus disini untuk menjalani perawatan karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah," jelas Yui.

Shuu memandang penuh arti sang istri, "Terima kasih dan kau bisa pulang beristirahat biar aku yang menjagnya dirumah sakit,"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan membantah, aku tak mau Ayato marah dan panik karena kau tak ada dirumah saat dia pulang," sela Shuu.

Yui diam tak membantah perkataan Shuu, "Baiklah, tapi besok pagi aku akan datang menjenguk,"

"Hn,"

Yui pun pulang dengan diantar supir padahal ia masih ingin berada dirumah sakit menemani Hinata hingga siuman tapi sudah ada Shuu, suami Hinata yang menjaga.

Shuu masih berdiri disamping ranjang sang istri menatap penuh arti wajah pucat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, tangannya terulur kedepan menyentuh pipi gembil Hinata yang terasa dingin padahal biasanya pipi tersebut selalu hangat bahkan bersemu merah.

"Bodoh," ucapnya pelan.

Shuu mendekatkan wajahnya menyibak helaian rambut didahi Hinata lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Maaf kan aku _Hime_ ," ucapnya penuh sesal.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Madara terlihat duduk menyangga kepalanya menunggu kedatangan Sai dengan gusar takut kalau pemuda berkulit pucat itu gagal menjalankan tugasnya mengingat tak sedikitpun keluarga Sakamaki mengendorkan pengawasan pada gadis bermata bulan tersebut.

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Madara langsung dihiasi senyuman saat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucat berjalan masuk ke ruangannya, "Apa kau mendapatkannya, Sai?" tanya Madara tak sabaran.

"Ya, Paman. Aku mendapatkannya tapi sebelum itu penuhi janjimu padaku," Sai memperlihatkan tabung kecil yang berisikan darah Hinata.

"Uchiha tak pernah mengikari janji," Madara meleparkan sebuah kunci kepada Sai.

"Terima kasih Paman dan ini darah _Byakugan Hime_ yang kau inginkan," Sai memberikan tabung berisikan darah Hinata pada Madara.

Madara menerimanya dengan perasaan senang dan senyuman lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya karena rencananya selama ribuan tahun akhirnya terlaksana dan tahta Raja _Vampir_ yang memang seharusnya dimiliki keluarga Uchiha akan direbutnya kembali dari tangan Karlheinz.

"Tunggulah kehanancuran kalian semua." Madara tertawa keras.

Diam-diam seseorang mengintip dari luar mendengar semuanya dan Itachi sebenarnya merasakan hawa keberadaan mata-mata tersebut namun dirinya memilih diam tak memberitahu sang paman ataupun berusaha menangkap dan melenyapkannya karena sengaja agar berita kebangkitan Toneri terdengar sampai ketelinga Raja _Vampir_ yang artinya perang besar kaum para _Vampir_ tak bisa terhindarkan lagi mungkin kali ini lebih dasyat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang panik sekaligus kaget saat pulang dari kediaman Mukami mendengar kalau Hinata berada dirumah sakit terlebih mencoba untuk bunuh diri untung saja Yui datang tepat waktu dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit dan orang yang paling merasa berterima kasih atas jasa gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang tersebut adalah Reji.

Pemuda bersurai ungu ini langsung pergi ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan Hinata walaupun Yui sudah menjelaskan kalau luka ditangan Hinata sudah diobati tapi tetap saja Reiji ingin melihat secara langsung apakah gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut dalam keadaan baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Saat datang kerumah sakit Shuu tengah duduk disamping Hinata menunggu sang istri dengan setia hingga siuman kedatangan Reiji membuat pria bersurai kuning bermata biru ini kaget tapi baginya itu bukan hal aneh mengingat adiknya itu begitu perhatian serta selalu mencemaskan keadaan Hinata seperti seorang suami padahal dirinyalah suami sah Hinata tapi sikap dan perhatian Reiji begitu berlebihan bahkan cenderung overprotektif.

"Dokter berkata apa?" tanya Reiji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok Hinata diatas ranjang.

"Dia harus dirawat selama satu atau dua hari karena kehilangan banyak darah sekaligus untuk memulihkan keadaanya," jelas Shuu dengan sorot mata dingin menatap sang adik yang saat ini tengah memandang sang istri dan ia tak suka melihatnya andai pria bersurai ungu dihadapannya bukan adiknya sudah pasti sejak tadi akan ia cungkil kedua matanya.

"Kau pasti lelah, pulanglah aku akan menjaga Hinata untukmu,"

Shuu tersenyum sinis mendengar sang adik secara halus mengusirnya dari rumah sakit, "Kenapa bukan kau saja," sahut Shuu.

"Menunggu orang sakit seperti ini bukanlah kebiasaanmu dan kau pasti merasa bosan nantinya,"

"Aku suami Hinata dan seharusnya aku yang menunggu serta menjaganya, sebaiknya kau saja yang pulang untuk beristirahat bukankah besok pagi kau harus menyiapakan sarapan,"

"Suami?" Reiji menatap sang kakak, "Bukankah selama ini kau tak pernah mengagapnya sebagai seorang istri dan selalu menyia-nyiakannya bahkan membuatnya menangis," ungkit Reiji mencoba menyudutkan.

"Memang. Tapi, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi suami Hinata yang sebenarnya dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya dari sisiku," Shuu bangun dari posisi duduknya, "Termasuk dirimu," tambahnya.

Keduanya saling berpandang satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan aura mencekam berusaha saling mengitimidasi satu sama lain.

"Tak baik jika sesama saudara berkelahi," celetuk seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker menutupi mulutnya.

Pria asing ini tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk diatas meja menonton kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu yang tengah beradu mulut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Reiji dingin.

"Maaf jika aku datang diwaktu yang tak tepat. Perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake sorang _Dhampir_ ," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Dahi Shuu menyeringit, " _Dhampir_?"

"Setengah manusia dan setengah _Vampir_ ," jelas Reiji.

"Bagaimana bisa darah _Vampir_ mengalir di tubuh manusia?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi jika salah satu dari bangsa kita melakukan hubungan dengan manusia dan menghasilkan seorang anak tapi biasanya para _Dhampir_ tidak bisa bertahan hidup lama karena darah _Vampir_ pasti mengalir lebih kental didalam tubuhnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu terasa sakit seperti terbakar, tapi ada juga _Dhampir_ yang hidup bahkan kekuatannya sama seperti kita," jelas Reiji panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa maksud kedatanganmu," Shuu melirik penuh curiga.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau Madara berhasil mendapatkan darah Byakugan Hime"

"Sepertinya keadaan semakin genting," gumam Shuu yang menanggapi berita kebangkitan Toneri dengan santai, "Lalu kedatanganmu kesini? Dan tujuanmu menyampiakan berita ini apa?" sambung Shuu melirik tajam sosok pria bersurai putih tersebut.

"Kita masih memiliki kesempatan mengalahkan Toneri dan keluarga Uchiha tapi sebelum itu kita harus menemukan peta kuno,"

"Apa kau bermaksud mencari makam suci?" tanya Shuu meyakinkan kalau dugaannya salah.

"Ya, karena hanya itu harapan kita," jawab Kakashi penuh keyakinan.

"Makam suci? Apa yang kau maksud adalah makam para leluluh bangsa _Vampir_ ," timpal Reiji.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Selama ribuan tahun tak pernah ada satu pun yang berhasil menemukan peta itu atau bisa dikatakan kalau peta menuju makam suci tak pernah ada," ujar Reiji.

"Kedua orang tua angkatku pernah bercerita ketika aku masih kecil kalau peta itu benar ada tapi tidak dalam bentuk kertas ataupun dibuat di kulit binatang melainkan terpecah menjadi sembilan bagian dan hanya dimiliki oleh para _Jinchuriki_ sang penjaga serpihan peta dan kita harus menemukannya lalu menyatukannya agar menjadi sebuah peta," jelas Kakashi menambah kebingungan Shuu dan Reiji.

Dahi Reiji menyeringit bingung karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya dan merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh pria asing itu terdengar seperti sebuah bualan saja karena sang ayah saja tak bisa menemukannya hingga saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan kata-katamu?" Shuu meyakinkan perkataan pria bersurai putih itu tidak mengada-ada.

"Ya,"

"Lalu kenapa selama ini tak ada satupun dari kami yang pernah mengetahui tentang hal ini?" Reiji terlihat mulai merasa curiga dan tak mempercayai kata-kata Kakashi.

"Ayah angkatku berkata kalau didalam makam suci ada pedang _Kusanagi_ milik Raja pertama para iblis, Hagomoro anak pertama Kaguya," jelas Kakashi.

Reiji menghela nafas berat, dibenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terasa sedikit longgar, "Mengapa semua masalah ini selalu berkaitan dengan Kaguya? dan Hagomor, siapa dia? aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu karena didalam sejarah ataupun arsip kuno tak ada nama itu hanya ada Hamura Otsutsuki sebagai anak Kaguya, tak ada Hagomoro," ungkap Reiji yang sudah membaca ribuan buku dan arsip kuno sejarah kerajaan _Vampir_ dan hapal diluar kepala.

"Karena ayah kalian membakar semua catatan mengenai Hagomoro lalu membuat ulang arsip kuno dengan menuliskan hanya Hamura saja anak Kaguya tak ada Hagomoro," ujar Kakashi membuat kakak beradik ini kaget dan tak mempercayai perkataannya karena terdengar aneh juga tak mungkin terjadi.

"Jika memang benar, tapi untuk apa ayah kami melakukannya?" tanya Reiji mencoba membela sang ayah.

Kakashi memejamkan kedua mata sejenak, "Jika aku mengatakannya apa kalian akan mempercayaiku,"

"Ya, katakanlah kami akan mendengarnya,"

"Baiklah,"

Kakashi melipat kedua tangan, pandangan matanya lurus menatap Shuu penuh arti, "Ayah kalian, Karlheinz tak mau siapapun mengambil posisinya sebagai raja _Vampir_ dan keluarga Uchiha secara diam-diam selama beberapa ratus tahun ini mencari tahu dan menemukan kebenaran kalau mereka adalah keturunan langsung dari Hagomoro sedangkan keluarga Hyuuga adalah keturunan Hamura," ungkap Kakashi mengenai kebenaran sejarah selama ini yang sudah ditutupi dan diputar balikkan oleh Karlheinz demi bisa mengamankan posisinya sebagai raja _Vampir_.

"Jika memang benar apa yang kau ceritakan tapi mengapa Madara membantai habis keluarga Hyuuga padahal mereka masih ada hubungan kerabat seperti kami," Reiji berusaha memojokkan Kakashi.

"Itu karena mereka salah membaca catatan sejarah di dalam buku yang telah di buat ulang oleh ayah kalian. Selama ribuan tahun keluarga Hyuuga bersembunyi, tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah perebutan serta kekuasaan kerajaan _Vampir_ karena ingin hidup dalam kedamain tanpa harus berperang tapi 17 tahun lalu reinkarnasi _Byakugan Hime_ terlahir di keluarga Hyuuga dan darah yang mengalir dari gadis itu bisa membangkitkan kembali Toneri dari tidur panjangnya, menemukan para _Jinchuriki_ penjaga serpihan peta kuno dan membuka segel makam suci, maka dari itu ayah kalian menikahkannya dengan Shuu agar tak ada siapapun yang bisa memilikinya. Mengenai pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga, ayah kalian juga mengetahuinya tapi berpura-pura tidak melihat karena dengan Madara membantai seluruh keluarga Hyuuga itu sama saja membantunya menyingkirkan salah satu penghalang karena tak ada lagi keturunan darah murni Kaguya yang bisa menggoyahkan kekuasaannya" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Keduanya terdiam mencerna ucapan Kakashi mengenai rahasia besar yang selama ini disimpan oleh ayah mereka dan tak menduga kalau ayah kandung mereka selicik dan sekejam itu.

"Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk percaya padaku tapi yang aku katakan adalah kebenaran dan akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu Shuu Sakamaki, bukan hanya Uchiha saja yang mengincar Hinata melainkan para pendeta suci juga,"

"Mengapa mereka mengincar Hinata juga?" Reiji mulai terlihat cemas.

"Untuk membunuhnya karena menganggap Hinata sebagai ancaman umat manusia,"

Tangan Reiji terkepal erat menahan amarah, dirinya tak mengira kalau keadaan akan serumit ini bak benang kusut dan ternyata sang ayah juga ada dibalik kejadian ini membuat runyam keadaan.

Raut wajah Shuu terlihat datar mendengar nyawa istrinya diincar oleh para pendeta suci untuk dibunuh tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa khawtir dan peduli pada istrinya itu walau tak bisa diungkapan dengan kata-kata.

"Lalu kedatanganmu kemari tujuannya apa?" tanya Shuu penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu,"

Shuu tersenyum kecil, "Aku bukan pria naif yang bisa kau bisa bohongi. Katakan yang sebenarnya apa tujuanmu," desak Shuu.

"Tujuanku adalah membunuh Raja _Vampir_ dan menghentikan perang karena akan banyak jatuh korban, percayalah aku tak membohongi kalian,"

Shuu bangun dari posisinya dengan santai berjalan menghampiri Kakashi, "Kau juga anak dari ayahku, benar bukan?"

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini," bentak Reiji kesal.

Shuu tak menanggapi teriakkan protes dari Reiji, dirinya hanya ingin mendengar jawab pria bersurai putih tersebut, "Jawab aku, Kakashi,"

"Aku bukan anak ayahmu. Saat ibuku mengandungku, ayahmu menggigitnya membuat darah _Vampir-_ nya mengalir di tubuh ibuku yang berimbas padaku juga, mengingat hanya seorang _Vampir_ dengan keturuan darah murni bisa membuat manusia biasa menjadi _Vampir_ sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahmu pada ke empat pemuda dari keluarga Mukami tapi, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku karena anak yang terlahir adalah _Dhampir_ ayah langsung membuangku ke sungai berharap aku mati tenggelam di dasar sungai tapi Tuhan berbaik hati aku ditemukan oleh sepasang suami istri _Vampir_ lalu merawatku hingga besar dari kedua orang tua angkatku-lah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran mengenai ayah kalian tapi percayalah aku berkata bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Shuu berdiri diam menatap Kakashi, "Berikan alasan mengapa kami harus mempercayai ucapanmu,"

Kakashi melepaskanmaskernya kedua matanya berbuah menjadi merah dengan tiga tome ditengahnya, "Ayah angkatku bernama Obito Uchiha dan mata _Sharingan_ ini adalah pemberian darinya sesaat sebelum beliau tewas dibunuh ayahmu dan ini adalah perkamen asli milik keluarga Otsutsuki dan satu-satunya yang tersisa," Kakashi memberikan gulungan berukuran besar berwarna cokelat tua dengan sebuah tali berwarna merah marun sebagai pengikatnya.

Shuu menerimanya perkamen kuno tersebut, "Bacalah dan kau akan tahu semua kebenarannya," ujar Kakashi dan sedetik kemudian menghilang bak angin.

Iris biru milik Shuu memandang penuh arti perkamen kuno ditangannya dan sepertinya ia tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk tidak mempercayai pria beranama Kakashi itu karena apa yang dikatakannya sebagain besar adalah kebenaran dan kecurigaan ia selama ini terhadap sang ayah benar kalau ada sebuah rahasia besar yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya juga bangsa _Vampir_.

Perang tak bisa terhindarkan lagi dan mengalahkan Toneri juga keluarga Uchiha adalah jalan satu-satunya meredam perang.

"Jaga Hinata malam ini untukku," pinta Shuu.

Reiji menatap Shuu tak percaya, "Kenapa kau mempercayai pria itu? Apa kau tak curiga kalau ini adalah jebakan dan tipu muslihat darinya untuk membuat kita melawan ayah kita sendiri,"

Shuu tersenyum miris, "Ayah? Sejak kapan pria tua itu menjadi ayah kita, katakan padaku hal apa yang pernah dilakukannya sebagai seorang ayah?" tanya Shuu dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

Reiji diam tak bisa menjawab karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu kalau selama ratusan tahun ini ayah mereka tak sekalipun menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dan hanya ada ibu yang merawat serta menjaga mereka walau kasih sayang serta perhatian sang ibu selalu dilimpahkan pada Shuu. Sesekali ayah mereka datang menampakkan diri dan tak ada percakapan ringan antara anak dan ayah ataupun pelukkan hangat yang biasa orang tua berikan pada anak mereka sikap pria bersurai kuning panjang tersebut begitu dingin, acuh dan tak mempedulikan keberadaan mereka bahkan ibu mereka harus bersitegang dengan ibu kandung Ayato dalam memperebutkan hak waris sebagai penerus kepala keluarga selanjutnya.

Bukan ayah mereka tak tahu masalah ini namun tutup mata bahkan perselingkuhan Cordelia, ibu kandung Ayato dengan adiknya sendiri, ia pun berpura-pura tak tahu dan membiarkannya dan saat mengetahui kalau Ayato dan kedua saudaranya membunuh istri pertamanya lagi-lagi sikap sang ayah begitu dingin dan tak ada raut sedih ataupun kehilangan diwajahnya termasuk dengan kematian ibu mereka yang dibunuh pemburu _Vampir_ bayaran. Dan Shuu tak heran ataupun kaget jika sang ayah memiliki niatan jahat serta picik yang disampaikan Kakashi itu semua sudah terlihat jelas sejak ia masih kecil dan kebenciannya pada pria bersurai kuning panjang tersebut memang tak salah.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, perang harus dihentikan dan akan aku lakukan apapun untuk melindungi istriku sekalipun harus melawan dan membunuh pria tua itu yang kau sebut sebagai ayah." Desis Shuu dengan nada penuh kebencian menyebut kata ayah diakhir kalimat.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini dan kelanjutannya jadi semakin aneh#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Chapter kali ini wordnya sengaja saya bikin banyak hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena ngaretttttt publishnya dan maaf kalau kelanjutannya tidak sesuai. Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam proses dan tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat mengingat saat ini sedang sibuk dan jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk membuat Fic#Malah curcol.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview, mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna tapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Inoue Sora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Drama**

 **~ Bride of Vampire ~**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD AMBURADUL, NO BAKU, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Apa mencoba bunuh diri?!" teriak Ayato tak percaya bercampur kaget mendengar Hinata masuk rumah sakit setelah mengiris lengan kanannya menggunakan pisau berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Haaah~" Ayato menghela nafas panjang.

Ayato mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa panjang berwarna merah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Pria bersurai merah ini memijit pelan keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing, masalah dengan Toneri dan keluarga Uchiha saja belum selesai dan menemukan jalan keluar. Kini masalah baru bertambah dari Hinata yang mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, tak tahukah jika mereka semua sedang berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan mencegah perang besar bangsa _Vampir_ terjadi. Tapi sikap Hinata seolah-olah tidak menghargai, peduli dengan pengorbanan mereka semua selama ini.

Pria bersurai merah ini mendecih kesal, merutuki perbuatan bodoh Hinata yang mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri jika memang Hinata ingin mati sudah sejak awal Ayato akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan siapapun.

"Brengsek!" Ayato menendang kursi didepannya hingga terpental jauh menabrak tembok lalu hancur tak berbentuk.

"Hentikan, kebiasanmu yang suka merusak barang!" omel Subaru yang sejak tadi berdiri diam menyandar di tembok mengamati saudara yang berbeda ibu itu.

"Ck!" Ayato mendecih kesal.

Suasana diruangan tengah kediaman Sakamaki menjadi tegang, belum juga mereka menemukan jalan keluar untuk melawan Toneri juga keluarga Uchiha kini masalah baru muncul membuat kepala mereka semakin sakit saja.

"Siapa yang menunggu _Hime_ - _chan_ , dirumah sakit?" Laito melirik ke arah Yui.

"Renji- _san_ dan Shuu- _san_ ," jawab Yui cepat.

"Pantas saja aku tak melihat mereka berdua, tapi untuk apa Renji ikut menunggu _Hime-chan_ bukankah sudah ada Shuu disana,"

"Aku pun tidak tahu, tapi bukankah itu lebih baik karena ada dua orang yang menjaga Hinata- _san_ dan mereka berdua bisa saling bergantian menjaga."

"Benar juga pemikiranmu." Timpal Laito.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas menggema di koridor, Ayato menolehkan kepala melihat siapa yang datang dan ternyata itu adalah Shuu. Dahi Ayato menyeringit bingung menemukan pria bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit itu pulang kerumah tidak berada dirumah sakit menjaga Hinata seperti yang dikatakan Yui barusan.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Ayato dengan setengah berteriak.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Shuu datar tak mempedulikan kelima saudaranya juga Yui yang sedang berkumpul bersama diruang tengah.

"Hal penting apa sampai kau harus meninggalkan istrimu yang terluka dirumah sakit," teriak Subaru marah melirik tajam ke arah Shuu.

"Ada Reiji yang menjaganya disana. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir atau cemas." Sahut Shuu santai tanpa adanya rasa bersalah atau beban saat mengatakannya.

Subaru berlari cepat kemudian mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Shuu, matanya memincing tajam dan dingin pada kakak laki-lakinya itu, "Apa dia tidak penting bagimu? Sampai kau tega meninggalkannya, dirumah sakit!" Subaru tampak kesal dan marah dengan sikap juga jawaban Shuu yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau tidak peduli dan mengangap Hinata tak penting sama sekali.

 **PATS~**

Shuu menepis kasar tangan Subaru dari kerah bajunya, meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa kata karena tak mau membuat keribuatan apalagi sampai bertengkar dengan Subaru. Ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang meladeni amarah dari Subaru, perkamen ditangannya harus segera di baca untuk mencari tahu kebenaran serta sejarah asli bangsa _Vampir_ demi keselamatan istrinya, Hinata. Ya. Shuu harus menemukan cara bagaimana menghentikan perang dan menyelamatkan Hinata apapun akan ia lakukan sekalipun harus mempercayai Kakashi yang merupakan seorang _Dhampir_.

Shuu berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan, saat masuk suasana disana sepi sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapih di rak-rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik, padahal biasnya disaat tak genting seperti ini Reiji pasti berada di pojokkan perpustakaan membaca buku mencari sesuatu mengenai ilmu tumbuh-tumbuhan tapi saat ini pria bersurai ungu itu sedang berada dirumah sakit, menjaga Hinata.

Menarik pelan kursi di meja dekat jendela besar, Shuu mendudukkan diri seraya menaruh perkamen kuno diatas meja.

Iris biru terang Shuu menatap nanar perkamen kuno bewarna cokelat tanah dililit dengan sebuah benang merah. Ada perasaan ragu untuk membuka, membaca isi perkamen pemberian dari Kakashi, seorang _Dhampir_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang ditengah-tengah pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Reiji, awalnya mengira pria bersurai putih dengan masker menutupi wajah itu adalah musuh namun siapa menduga kalau ia malah membahas mengenai pedang _Kusanagi_ , makam kuno juga _Rikudo Senin_ anak tertua dari Kaguya. Kenapa semua masalah berhubungan mengenai Kaguya dan keturunannya, bahkan Toneri pun adalah cucu dari Nenek moyang para _Vampir_.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lampau, mengapa Toneri sangat ingin menikahi _Byakugan Hime_ yang ternyata masih ada hubungan darah, keluarga dengan Toneri karena sama-sama berasal dari keturuan Kaguya. Dan kenapa Toneri hanya bisa bangkit dengan darah dari _Byakugan Hime_ untuk bisa membuka segelnya, tidak dengan darah gadis lain. Semuanya membuat Shuu sangat bingung, penasaran sekaligus bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena tak hanya keselamatan Hinata saja yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari _Byakugan Hime_ terancam tapi seluruh umat mansuia juga bangsa _Vampir_. Masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha dan segala tentang menyangkut Toneri belum juga usai kini keadaan bertambah runyam karena para pendeta suci mulai bergerak mencari keberadaan Hinata yang dianggap sebagai ancaman. Shuu harus bekerja ekstra melindungi Hinata baik dari Toneri, keluarga Uchiha juga pendeta suci.

Menghela nafas panjang, Shuu menarik cepat pita merah yang mengikat perkamen kuno. Namun belum sepenuhnya gulungan perkamen kuno itu terbuka tiba-tiba Laito datang, mendorong jauh tubuh Shuu dan tak lama sebuah lambang pedang keluar dari dalam perkamen yang hendak dibuka serta baca oleh Shuu.

"Hampir saja," ujar Laito dengan bernafas lega.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Laito? Dan mengapa kau mendorongku jatuh," Shuu memandang bingung pria bersurai merah itu.

"Kau tidak lihat lambang pedang yang keluar dari perkamen itu,"

"Aku melihatnya, memang kenapa?"

"Itu adalah simbol _Kekkai_ milik pendeta suci dan jika kau terkena bisa kupastikan kalau tubuh serta jiawamu akan terkurung selamanya didalam perkamen itu, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Laito penasaran.

"Dari Ka-"

 **Dheg'**

Perasaan Shuu tiba-tiba tidak enak, pikirannya melayang memikirkan Hinata yang tengah berada dirumah sakit bersama Reiji yang menjaganya disana dan ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit secepatnya sebelum terlambat karena yakin kalau semua ini adalah jebakan Kakashi untuk menjauhkannya dari Hinata.

"Sial!" racau Shuu geram.

Shuu merasa dibohongi juga dipermainkan oleh pria bersurai putih itu yang mengaku sebagai seorang _Dhampir_ , jika tahu ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan serta jebakan sudah sejak awal ia akan menyerangnya atau kalau perlu membunuhnya.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit, Hinata sedang dalam bahaya." Kata Shuu panik.

 **~(-_-)~**

Setelah kepergian Shuu dari rumah sakit, pria bernama Kakashi itu yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang _Dhampir_ ikut pergi juga entah kemana tapi apa peduli Reiji karena baginya yang terpenting adalah menjaga Hinata dan terus berada disisinya hingga siuman.

Tangan Reiji terulur ke depan mengusap pelan kening Hinata, senyum sendu menghias wajah tampannya yang terbingkai kaca mata minus berbentuk kotak kecil, ada sebuah perasaan sedih menyelimuti hati melihat gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Andai saja Reiji bisa menggantikan posisi Hinata, merasakan semua rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan agar bisa melihatnya tersenyum kembali akan Reiji lakukan.

Diam-diam didalam hatinya Reiji sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindungi Hinata dari apapun, tak akan pernah membiarkannya bersedih apalagi menitikan air mata. Dan kini melihat Hinata terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini bahkan dengan luka bekas sayatan benda tajam dipergelangan tangannya membuat hati Reiji sedih, sakit melihatnya seakan-akan ia ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Hinata mungkin lebih.

Reiji meraih tangan Hinata yang terpasang selang insfus, menggenggamnya lembut seakan-akan tangan Hinata bisa hancur jika ia menggengamnya terlalu kuat. Dikecupnya penuh kasih tangan dingin Hinata menyalurkan perasaan sayang serta gundah hatinya.

"Bangunlah, _Hime_." Lirihnya penuh harap.

Suasana rumah sakit hening, tak banyak aktifitas yang dilakukan di sini terlebih ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Hanya ada beberapa petugas medis berjalan dikoridor memantau keadaan atau datang ke kamar pasien ketika memang sedang dibutuhkan. Keadaan rumah sakit terasa sangat tenang, karena terlalu tenang dan damai membuat Reiji semakin memperketat pengawasannya karena firasatnya malam ini tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi tapi entah apa itu.

Tangan Reiji masih menggengam tangan Hinata, memastikan kalau gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu ada didekatnya.

 **PRANG!**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dan memekaan telinga, Reiji langsung bangun dari duduknya menatap awas ke arah jendela kamar inap Hinata. Iris merahnya menangkap sosok seorang pria mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah berdiri dihadapannya.

Dengan sigap Reiji langsung meraih tubuh Hinata dan membawanya mundur menjauh, karena tahu ada bahaya sedang mengintai mereka berdua saat ini.

Tubuh Hinata digendong Reiji, kedua iris merahnya menatap tajam dan awas sosok seorang pria bersurai merah dalam balutan jubah merah berlambang awan merah, senyuman kemenangan tepatri jelas diwajah manis pria asing itu tak kala melihat Reiji seorang diri tanpa adanya Shuu ataupun anggota keluarga Sakamaki lainnya yang ikut menjaga Hinata disaat genting seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Reiji geram tanpa mengendorkan pengawasannya pada pria bersurai merah itu yang menurutnya adalah musuh.

"Maaf jika aku belum memperkenalkan diri dan masuk secara tak sopan. Namaku adalah Sasori, salah satu dari _Akatsuki_ , sembilan pendeta suci pembasmi _Vampir_ seperti kalian," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Wajah Reiji terlihat garang, menatap penuh benci pada pria yang mengaku sebagai pendeta suci itu, "Apa kau datang ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Jika kau serahkan gadis dalam dekapanmu itu," tunjuk Sasori pada sosok Hinata dalam dekapan Reiji.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," tolak Reiji keras.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku dengan membunuhmu," ujar Sasori santai, melirik sekilas kebelakang pada sosok pria yang berdiri dalam gelap, "Bunuh dia untukku, Kakashi," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

Kedua iris merah Reiji membulat sempurna mendengar Sasori memanggil nama pria yang beberapa saat lalu datang dan menceritakan segalanya mengenai kebenaran sejarah bangsa _Vampir_ bahkan memberikan perkamen kuno pada Shuu.

" _Sial!" Racau Reiji dalam hati._

Ternyata tadi adalah jebakan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kakashi, anak buah Sasori, dugaan Reiiji ternyata tepat kalau Kakashi adalah orang jahat dan tak seharusnya dipercaya begitu saja oleh Shuu. Dasar kakak laki-lakinya itu memang bodoh mau saja tertipu dan terhasut omongan Kakashi, karena ia yakin kalau ayahnya bukanlah orang sejahat itu.

"Jadi cerita yang kau katakan tadi adalah bohong. Dan perkamen kuno itu adalah jebakan,"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, dia memang seorang _Dhampir_ sekaligus boneka hidupku, aku akan membuatmu menyusul kakak laki-laki tercintamu karena aku sudah memberikan mantera _Kekkai_ didalamnya," ujar Sasori.

"Brengsek! Jadi memang ini rencanamu dari awal, dan dengan bodohnya Shuu termakan omonganmu,"

"Tepat sekali. Tapi sepertinya kau berbeda dari kakakmu itu,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!"

Sasori menggerakkan sepuluh jarinya, menggerakkan tubuh Kakashi yang sudah terkena benang tak kasat mata membuat tubuh pria bersurai abu-abu itu bisa leluasa digerakkan sesuka hatinya seperti boneka.

Mau tak mau Reiji menggendong tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, keluar dari rumah sakit dan mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung karena jika melawan pria bernama Sasori itu yang mengendalikan tubuh Kakashi seorang diri ditambah harus melindungi Hinata, bisa dipastikan kalau Reiji akan kalah dan Hinata jatuh ketangannya. Mau tak mau untuk saat ini Reiji sebaiknya pergi menghindar itu lebih baik untuk Hinata juga dirinya.

Suasana rumah sakit yang tadinya hening dan tenang berubah menjadi kacau, teriakkan ketakutan menggema diseluruh koridor rumah sakit karena Kakashi membuat keributan dengan merusak sebagian peralatan dan ruangan dirumah sakit mengakibatkan para pasien serta pegawai rumah sakit berteriak panik merasa ada bahaya yang tengah mengintai mereka.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Shuu berlarian panik menuju rumah sakit dibelakangnya ada Laito, Subaru, Kanato juga Ayato yang ikut berlari dibelakang setelah mengantarkan Yui ke kediaman Mukami untuk dititipkan serta jaga karena dalam situasi genting dan bahaya seperti ini tak mungkin Ayato meninggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri dirumah tanpa penjagaan dan orang yang mengawasi walau sebenarnya ia tak suka jika Yui dekat-dekat dengan anggota keluarga Mukami tapi itu lebih baik daripada terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Saat tiba dirumah sakit dimana Hinata dirawat, sebuah kejadian mengerikan mereka berlima lihat. Api berkobar membakar sebagain gedung rumah sakit, seakan-akan sesuatu sudah terjadi dan perasaan Shuu menjadi semakin tidak enak juga kacau balau.

Tubuh Shuu menegang kaku dan tak lama gemetaran hebat melihat kobaran api dihadapannya, mengingatkannya dengan kejadian lampau dimana temannya mati terpanggang didalam kobaran api tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong dan sekarang istrinya sedang berada disana dalam kobaran api, menunggunya datang untuk menolong. Kedua kaki Shuu gemetar hebat tak bisa digerakan sama sekali, untuk melangkah pun tak bisa seakan-akan kakinya dipaku kuat ditanah. Laito melirik tajam Shuu dan menyadari ketakutan yang tengah dirasakan pria bersurai kuning itu, "Biar aku saja yang masuk, kau tunggu disini," ujar Laito mencoba membantu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu,"

"Bukankah kau-"

"Aku tak apa. Ayo kita masuk kedalam." Sela Shuu dengan memasang wajah datar walau nyatanya ia sedang berusaha sekuat mungkin memberanikan diri melawan rasa takutnya pada api yang selama hampir seratus tahun terus menghantui.

Semua ketakutan yang dimiliki Shuu berusaha hilangkan dan lawan sekuat tenaga demi bisa menyelamatkan Hinata, istrinya dan gadis yang sudah merenggut hati serta perhatiannya belakangan ini.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan penuh keyakinan, Shuu menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit yang terbakar. Ditengah kobaran api yang membakar gedung rumah sakit, Shuu mencari keberadaan Hinata di salah satu kamar inap tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan Hinata maupun Reiji.

Perasaannya semakin tak enak dan cemas, kemana lagi harus mencari mereka berdua jika disini tak ada. Apakah mereka berdua sudah tertangkap, Shuu menggelengkan kepala cepat mengenyahkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh, ia yakin kalau Reiji pasti mati-matian melindungi Hinata hingga tetes darah terakhir.

"Mereka tak ada disini," ujar Laito cemas.

"Aku tahu," sahut Shuu sendu.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya, sebelum pendeta itu mendapatkan Hinata,"

Kanato mendekap erat boneka teddy bear kesayangannya, memandang takut pada kobaran api yang sedang mengelilingi tubuhnya juga ke empat saudara laki-lakinya, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Teddy."

Shuu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, tak pernah sekalipun ia sekacau ini bahkan emosinya meledak-ledak padahal diantar semuanya, Shuu adalah tipekal orang yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali ekspresinya selalu dingin dan datar bahkan sifatnya cenderung tidak peduli sama sekali pada orang lain. Tapi kejadian saat ini mematahkan semua sikap dingin Shuu, wajahnya terlihat jelas sekali sangat mencemaskan istrinya yang selama ini selalu disia-siakan. Mencoba tak menyerah, Shuu berlari cepat meninggalkan area rumah sakit dengan mengikuti aroma tubuh Hinata yang terasa sangat samar berharap kalau ia tidak datang terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih.

Dan Putih.

Hanya pemandangan bewarna itulah yang dilihat Hinata sejauh mata memandang.

Bahkan Hinata mengenakan gaun panjang putih tanpa lengan. Helain indigonya terbang terkena hembusan angin yang entah datang dari mana, rasa takut sekaligus bingung menyelimuti hati berada ditempat asing yang entah ia sendiri bingung dan tak mengerti sedang berada dimana. Mungkinkah ini adalah alam nirwana dan ia sudah mati. Tapi kenapa hanya ada Hinata ditempat asing yang didominasi warna putih ini seorang diri, tak ada siapapun bahkan ayah, adik maupun ibunya yang sudah lama pergi lama meninggalkan dunia. Apa karena Hinata mati bunuh diri maka jiwanya jadi terombang-ambing di tempat ini sampai memang waktu kematiannya tiba. Tapi pemikiran itu langsung terbantahkan saat seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang hingga semata kaki mengenakan _kimono_ putih polos dengan sulaman pita bewarna merah diujung lengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sempurna karena sosok gadis dihadapannya sangat mirip dengannya.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa wajahmu sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung bercampur rasa penasaran.

"Aku Yukime dan kau adalah reinkarnasiku," jawab gadis itu.

"Reinkarnasi? Jadi aku adalah dirimu dimasa lalu. Dan siapa sebenarnya diriku dimasa lalu?"

Gadis itu malah membalikkan badan tanpa berkata apa-apa, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Hinata yang merasa kebingungan. Kedua kaki Hinata reflek berlari kencang mengejar sosoknya, masuk kesebuah lubang yang entah membawanya kemana.

Karena sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan yang begitu menyilaukan kedua mata terlihat, membuat Hinata harus memejamkan kedua mata.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 _Ribuan tahun lalu, penduduk Bulan dan Bumi saling bertikai memperebutkan kekuasaan satu sama lain, mengukuhkan diri sebagai kerajaan kuat serta besar serta mempertahankan kerajaan. Perang terus berkecambuk hampir dua ratus tahun, setiap generasi meneruskan peperangan, menurunkan perasaan benci dari para leluhur yang entah mengapa mereka harus ikut saling membenci, membunuh orang yang tak bersalah. Banyak orang yang harus kehilangan keluarga, teman, orang terkasih, isak tangis selalu terdengar setiap hari, pemakaman selalu digelar, hujan air mata tak pernah berhenti dan selalu jatuh membasahi tanah kedua kerajaan._

 _Kerajaan Bulan di pimpin oleh seorang Ratu cantik, Kaguya Otsutsuki, memiliki rambut putih panjang dengan kedua tanduk di kepala, kedua matanya berwarna putih sama seperti warna bulan, sekilas parasnya yang begitu cantik, menawan hati akan mengecoh setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Dibalik kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh sang Ratu tersimpan sebuah kekuatan dasyat dan menakutkan, sang Ratu pun tak segan berbuat sadis dan kejam kepada siapapun._

 _Awalnya para penduduk bulan adalah manusia pada umumnya namun memiliki kekuatan tidak seperti penduduk di kerajaan Bumi, mereka semua hidup dengan damai dan tenang menjalani kehidupan seperti masyarakat di kerajaan bumi dan hidup saling berdampingan satu sama lain. Tapi semuanya berubah dratis, ketika sang Ratu Bulan, Kaguya Otsutsuki memakan buah suci dari pohon raksasa berumur ribuan tahun yang tumbuh di Kerajaan Bumi keanehan mulai terjadi, sang petapa suci yang merupakan penjaga pohon suci mengutuk sang Ratu beserta keturunannya menjadi mahkluk haus darah dan juga abadi._

 _Sesuai dengan kutukan dari petapa suci kalau Kaguya beserta keturunannya akan menjadi mahkluk haus darah yang harus menghisap darah untuk bertahan hidup dan memiliki usia panjang hingga ribuan tahun. Kedua bayi yang dilahirkan Kaguya ikut merasakan kutukan sang petapa suci, kedua anaknya terlahir dengan memiliki taring menandakan kalau bayi yang dilahirkan dari rahim Kaguya bukanlah bayi biasa tapi bayi seorang Vampir._

 _Para penduduk desa yang tidak terkena kutukan, menjadi sasaran serta korban dari Kaguya demi bertahan hidup demi bisa memiliki kekuatan besar. Setengah dari penduduk kerajaan bulan musnah karena menjadi korban Kaguya berserta kedua anak laki-lakinya, Hagoromo dan Hanamura. Jika terus dibiarkan seluruh penduduk kerajaan bulan akan musnah, Kaguya pun mencoba menguasai kerajaan Bumi dimana banyak menusia hidup serta tinggal tapi tak mudah menaklukan kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Senju Hashirama itu. Perang pun pecah, antara dua kerajaan besar._

 _Kaguya memutar balikkan fakta dan tujuan sebenarnya dari perang ini kepada seluruh penduduk kerajaan Bulan serta kedua anaknya. Tapi kebohongan Kaguya tidak berlangsung lama karena Hagoromo mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya ketika bertemu seorang petapa katak, yang menceritakan seluruh kebenaraan mengenai Kaguya dan juga pembantaian para penduduk kerajaan Bulan serta tujuan sebenarnya menyerang kerajaan Bumi._

 _Syok. Kaget sekaligus tak percaya Hagoromo mendengar kenyataan siapa sebenarnya ibunya itu. Jika terus dibiarkan tak hanya kerajaan Bumi saja yang hancur tapi kerajaan Bulan juga, dengan meminta bantuan sang adik, Hamura. Mereka berdua berencana menggulingkan sang ibu dari tahtanya juga menghentikan perang ini untuk selamanya._

 _Kejayaan kerajaan bulan akhirnya jatuh setelah terjadi kudeta yang dilakukan kedua Pangeran, Hagoromo dan Hamura, kedua anak dari Ratu Bulan Kaguya Otsutsuki ini menggulingkan sang ibu sekaligus Ratu dikerajaan Bulan, menyegel jiwa sang ibu untuk selamanya dengan harapan perang segera berakhir karena hanya menimbulkan kesedihan serta kesengsaraan saja._

 _Tampuk kekuasaan kerajaan Bulan jatuh ke tangan Hamura yang seharusnya menjadi Raja selanjutnya adalah Hagoromo, putra pertama Kaguya sekaligus Pangeran mahkota namun Hagoromo memilih pergi ke Bumi untuk mengembara sekaligus menebus dosa yang telah dilakukan sang ibu kepada penduduk Bumi dengan harapan kedamaian antara dua kerajaan bisa tercapai._

 _Dan dua puluh tahun berlalu setelah perang terakhir terjadi, Hagoromo sendiri sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Indra dan Ashura hasil pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis dari penduduk kerajaan Bumi. Setelah kedamaian tercipta, manusia serta bangsa Vampir bisa hidup saling berdampingan satu sama lain. Namun kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Indra yang merupakan anak tertua dari Hagoromo mengkhianati perjanjian damai kerajaan Bumi dengan melakukan pembantaian besar-besar kepada penduduk desa yang tak bersalah karena merasa bangsa Vampir lebih tinggi derajatnya dari manusia yang merupakan makanan serta santapan bangsa Vampir. Tak seharusnya manusia dan Vampir hidup saling berdampingan, para manusia seharusnya takut serta tunduk pada bangsa Vampir yang merupakan mahkluk kuat serta abadi. Penduduk kerajaan Bumi dicekam rasa takut mendalam karena ulah Indra dan anak buahnya yang menebar teror di berbagai penjuru kerajaan, awalnya keberadaan bangsa Vampir diterima namun kini mereka terasingkan bahkan harus tinggal secara sembunyi-sembunyi menutupi jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya agar tetap bisa hidup._

 _Karena ulah Indra ini membuat bangsa Vampir hampir berada diambang musnah karena kehadiran pendeta suci yang bertugas membantai, membunuh Vampir yang dianggap sebagai ancaman besar. Setelah kematian Hagoromo, pertarungan besar antara Indra dan Ashura pun terjadi, tujuan Ashura sendiri melawan sang kakak adalah ingin membuatnya tersadar kembali namun hal itu sia-sia kebencian Indra pada mahkluk bernama manusia semakin dalam bahkan sesaat sebelum mati Indra akan terus menurunkan kebenciannya pada setiap generasi klannya sampai Bumi ini berakhir dan sebagai adik Ashura dengan terpaksa membantai habis seluruh anggota keluarga Ashura demi kedamaian kerajaan Bumi walau apa keputusan yang diambilnya sangat bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya yang terus berteriak menolak._

 _Beberapa tahun pun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, diam-diam klan yang merupakan keturunan langsung Ashura yaitu Uchiha masih hidup dan berhasil ikut menyusup masuk kedalam bagian keluarga bangsawan Vampir, dengan menjadi bawahan keluarga kerajaan dan berusaha menghancurkan kerajaan Vampir dari dalam._

 _Setelah pembantaian yang dilakukan Indra dan klanya, bangsa Vampir memilih menyembunyikan diri tidak bisa sebebas seperti dulu. Klan Uchiha pun mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menggulingkan Raja Vampir yang sekarang, dipimpin oleh Kenji putra pertama Ashura hasil pernikahannya dengan Kanna seorang gadis manusia. Kenji sendiri menikahi seorang gadis dari kerajaan Bulan dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang diberinama Yukime, ia juga menikahi seorang gadis bangsawan dari kerajaan Bumi dan memiliki seorag putra bernama Sogo, keduanya berbeda tujuh tahun._

 _Yukime sendiri tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang begitu cantik dan menawan. Tak hanya cantik ia juga memiliki kekuatan serta kemampuan yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan orang-orang menjulikinya sebagai Byakuga Hime karena memiliki mata Byakugan sama seperti milik ibunya yang memang berasal dari kerajaan Bulan._

 _Karena Yukime memiliki paras yang sangat cantik bak seorang dewi, rambut indigo panjang, iris indah seperti bulan, bibir merah seperti darah serta suara lembut bagaikan alunan musik dan kecantikan yang dimiliki Yukime membuat Raja Bulan, Toneri Ootsutsuki yang merupakan anak Hamura sekaligus cucu Kaguya, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihatnya dalam acara pesta perayaan dikerajaan Bulan beberapa waktu silam. Lamaran dari Toneri sebenarnya ditolak oleh Yukime karena sudah memiliki pria yang dicintainya, seorang pemuda biasa dari kerajaan Bumi. Mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan menjalin kasih sejak beberapa tahun belakangan._

 _Penolakkan dari Yukime membuat Toneri marah, apalagi saat tahu kalau gadis cantik itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda dari kerajaan Bumi._

 _Marah. Kecewa. Sakit dan terluka, itulah luapan perasaan hati Toneri saat tahu gadis yang paling diinginkannya menolak bahkan akan segera menikah dengan pemuda lain. Sebagai seorang Raja yang setiap keinginan, perintahnya selalu dituruti membuat Toneri merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh sikap Shion. Bagaimanapun harus ia dapatkan gadis itu dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya untuk selama-lamanya, tak akan Toneri biarakan siapun mengambil atau memiliknya dan jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Yukime maka pria lain tidak boleh._

" _Persiapkan seluruh pasukan. Kita akan pergi menyerang kerajaan Bumi juga bangsa Vampir,"_

" _Baik, Yang mulia."_

 _Dengan membawa pasukan penuh, Toneri datang ingin meratakan kerajaan Bumi juga bangsa Vampir yang masih merupakan saudaranya karena sama-sama terlahir dari garis keturunan Otsutsuki, tapi apa peduli Toneri rasa sakit hati yang begitu mendalam karena penolakkan Yukime sudah membutakan segalanya termasuk rasa iba._

 _Kerajaan Bulan memiliki senjata rahasia mematikan yaitu Tenseigan atau secara harfiah berarti Mata Reinkarnasi yang memiliki kekuatan dasyat. Mata ini ditandai dengan pupil biru dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga biru dan putih. Tenseigan sendiri pertama kali diwujdukan oleh Hamura Otsutsuki, berharap kalau Tenseigan bisa menjadi senjata rahasia kerajaa Bulan dari serangan musuh._

 _ **BUUUUM!**_

 _Ledakan besar terjadi, rumah-rumah penduduk desa yang tinggal di kerajaan Bumi langsung hancur seketika begitu pula dengan mereka yang tubuhnya hancur menjadi serpihan debu terkena serangan Tenseigan. Sungguh kejam dan tak berperasaan Toneri karena para rakyat yang tak bersalah harus ikut menjadi korban dari rasa sakitnya._

 _Bersama Raja Bumi, Hashimara Senju, bangsa Vampir berusaha melawan Toneri dan menghentikan tindakan kejamnya dengan menghancurkan Tenseigan tapi itu tak mudah dilakukan sama sekali bahkan keduanya harus tewas ditangan Toneri dengan cara mengenaskan. Dua kerajaan besar jatuh ketangan Toneri, jika ini tidak dihentikan bisa dipastikan kalau seluruh kerajaan Bumi dan bangsa Vampir hanya tinggal sejarah saja._

 _Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah desa Konoha atau desa daun tempat tinggal Naruto yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kerajaan Bumi, para penduduk yang berhasil merlarikan diri bersembunyi disini begitu juga dengn Yukime berserta sang adik sedangkan ibunya ikut berperang bersama sang ayah dan tewas dimedan peperangan. Dengan kematian Kenji mau tidak mau tampuk kekuasaan kerajaan Vampir jatuh secara otomatis ke tangan Yukime yang merupakan anak tertua sang Raja dan sebagai seorang Putri bangsa Vampir ia harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk melindungi rakyat serta adiknya, Sogo yang akan ia lindungi sekuat tenaga sampai tetes darah terakhir._

 _Wajah Sogo yang biasanya selalu ceria dan tersenyum, kini terlihat sembab dan pipi gembilnya sudah basah oleh air mata saat memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak yang ia tahu akan segera pergi ke medan perang._

" _Jangan pergi, Nee-sama," isaknya lirih meminta satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di dunia ini untuk tidak pergi ke meda perang yang sama saja itu menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri._

" _Maafkan Nee-sama," diusapnya puncak kepala sang adik yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu._

" _Tidak boleh. Nee-sama, tidak boleh pergi!" jerit Sogo histeris._

 _Yukime melepaskan pelukkan sang adik, tubuhnya menunduk sedikit menatap penuh kasih pada adik semata wayang juga satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di dunia ini, ada perasaan sedih dan tak rela menyelip dihati karena harus pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, "Nee-sama yakin kalau kau adalah pria yang kuat. Ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Otou-sama padamu,"_

 _Angguk Sogo, "Se-seorang pria tidak boleh menangis,"_

 _Yukime tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap kedua pipi Sogo, "Nee-sama, sangat menyangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Yukime sendu sebagai ucapan terakhir darinya._

 _Sogo berusaha meraih tubuh sang kakak namun ditahan kuat oleh Tajima agar tidak menghentikan kepergian Yukime ke medan perang seorang diri, Sogo meraung menangis melihat kepergian sang kakak. Dirinya tak rela kalau harus kehilangan keluarga dan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya._

" _NEE-SAMA!" jerit Sogo dengan berlinang air mata._

 _ **~(-)-(-)~**_

 _Yukime tidak seorang diri menghadapi Toneri, ia ditemani sang kekasih Naruto yang ikut bertarung bersama. Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka berdua berhasil menghancurkan Tenseigan membuat tentara kerajaan Bulan yang ternyata adalah para boneka yang digerakkan oleh Toneri tak berdaya bahkan hancur berantakan karena terbuat dari tanah serta pasir._

 _Walau tak ada pasukan boneka bukan berarti Toneri mudah dihadapi, butuh kerja keras untuk membuatnya terdesak hingga Yukime bisa menggunakan Shiki Fuujin jurus penyegelan yang sangat mengerikan dengan memanggil dewa kematian (Shinigami) dengan mengorbankan jiwa pengguna kepada dewa kematian._

" _Lepaskan cengkeramanmu padanya, Naruto!"_

" _Tidak. Jika pun harus mati bersamamu, aku senang."_

 _Yukime meneteskan air mata memandang nanar wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat kesakitan, "Aku harap kita bersama di kehidupan lain, Naruto-kun."_

" _Aku akan terlahir ke dunia dimana kau juga terlahir, Hime." Janji Naruto sebelum memejamkan mata untuk selamanya._

 _Yukime tersenyum bahagia seraya meneteskan air mata, ia pun akan segera menyusul kekasihnya dan mereka bisa bersama selamanya di alam sana._

 _Setelah Yukime membuat segel Shiki Fuujin, dewa kematian melayang-melayang di belakangnya dimana tangan kiri sang Shinigami memegang tasbih dan tangan kanannya memegang pedang. Jiwa dari Yukime pun terlihat bersama dengan Shinigami._

" _Aku akan mengurungmu untuk selamanya, Toneri. Segel aktif!" Teriak Yukime dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki._

" _AAAAAAGH!" jerit Toneri._

 _Dewa kematian memasukkan tangan ke dalam jiwa dan tubuh Yukime, pada tahap ini Yukime atau pengguna jurus ini dapat melihat dewa kematian. Lengan Dewa kematian memanjang dari dada Yukime dan meraih jiwa Toneri yang menjadi target lalu melakukan penyegelan. Yukime menggunakan jurus ini untuk menyegel Toneri dan hanya darah miliknya saja yang bisa menghapus segel._

 _Tubuh Yukime ambruk setelah menyegel Toneri, namun dengan sigap Sogo berlari menangkap tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat._

" _Bertahanlah Nee-sama,"_

 _Yukime tersenyum kecil memandang wajah adik laki-lakinya untuk terakhir kali, "Sogo, berjanjilah pada kakak kau akan melindungi dan mejaga kerajaan Vampir dari apapun. Nee-sama akan terlahir kembali dengan segel seperti ini didada," katanya memberitahu._

" _Ya, aku berjan..." Sogo menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Yukime menutup kedua matanya untuk selamanya._

 _Sogo membulatkan kedua mata menatap syok tubuh kakak perempuannya sudah tak bernyawa, "Nee-sama." Isaknya lirih._

 _Tak lama tubuh Yukime menghilang menjadi serpihan debu bercampur bersama deburan angin yang berhembus, sedangkan tubuh Toneri ditempatkan di peti mati khusus dengan segel pengurung kuat, Sogo menyembunyikan jasad Toneri ditempat yang tak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun karena takut ada pihak yang ingin menyalah gunakannya juga membangkitkan kembali Toneri dari tidur panjangnya._

 **~0-0~**

Hinata membuka kedua matanya, iris bulannya memandang penuh arti gadis dalam balutan Kimono putih yang merupakan dirinya dimasa lalu, pantas saja jika keluarga Uchiha begitu ingin mendapatkan darahnya yang merupakan reinkarnasi _Byakugan Hime_ karena Hinata adalah kunci utama kebangkitan Toneri juga kehancuran dunia manusia serta bangsa _Vampir_.

"Jika memang itu kebenaran tentang sejarah bangsa _Vampir_ , mungkin sebaiknya aku mati saja dan..."

"Kau salah. Jangan lari dari takdirmu, penuhi dan jalanilah mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan membuat dunia baru,"

"Tapi aku tak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, aku...aku hanya..."

"Kau memilikinya karena kau adalah diriku. Sebelum mati Naruto- _kun_ sudah berjanji akan bereinkarnasi bersamaku dan Shuu adalah reinkarnasi darinya,"

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sempurna, "Shuu- _san_?!" serunya.

"Jika dulu kami tidak bisa bersatu, aku harap di kehidupan ini kami bisa bersatu. Aku mohon padamu lindungilah dunia ini dan penuhi keinginanku agar bisa bersatu dengan pria yang kucintai."

Wajah Hinata menunduk sedih, "Maafkan aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu karena Shuu- _san_ tidak mencintaiku,"

"Kau salah, dia mencintaimu,"

"Shuu- _san_ hanya mencintai Yui- _san_ ," lirihnya sendu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Yukime mulai menghilang karena waktunya sudah tak lama lagi, dan sebelum pergi Yukime memberikan sebuah pedang bernama _Kusanagi_ milik Naruto, yang selama ini terus dicari banyak orang karena kekuatan yang dimiliki pedang itu bisa mengikat bahkan menebas jiwa para iblis bahkan _Vampir_.

"Aku titipkan dunia ini, Naruto- _kun_ juga adikku, Sogo padamu. Jaga mereka untukku." Ucap Yukime sesaat sebelum pergi menghilang.

Tangan Hinata terulur kedepan mencoba meraih tubuh Yukime namun tak berhasil bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh Yukime, perlahan-lahan Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya. Kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar, menatap kaget langit malam tanpa dihiasi bintang maupun bulan, samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara perkelahian.

Mencoba bangun dari posisinya namun sulit karena tubuh Hinata masih terasa lemas, ia baru menyadari kalau tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang yang tadi diberikan gadis bernama Yukime dan apa yang dialami Hinata tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi maupun ilusi semata, karena memang benar terjadi. Iris bulannya bisa menangkap Shuu dan beberapa saudaranya tengah bertarung melawan dua orang pria berbeda warna rambut, sedangkan tak jauh dari Hinata, Kanato tampak berdiri penuh pengawasan tengah menjaganya sejak tadi. Hinata berdiri perlahan lalu berjalan mendekati Kanato, memanggil pelan pemuda bersurai ungu penyuka boneka beruang itu bahkan memiliki boneka beruang kesayangan yang di berinama Teddy, dan selalu dibawa kemanapun bahkan selalu diajak tidur bersama.

"Kanato- _san_ ,"

Kanato menolehkan kepala kebelakang, menatap kaget Hinata yang sudah sadarkan diri padahal Yui mengatakan setidaknya besok pagi Hinata baru siuman.

"Kita harus menolong mereka,"

"Tidak. Kita disini saja berdiri menunggu dan menonton, karena tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan,"

"Pasti ada. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus berdiri menunggu disini melihat mereka bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungiku." Ujar Hinata seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kanato.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak Kanato berusaha mencegah Hinata tapi terlambat, Hinata sudah berlari kencang ke tengah pertempuran dengan sebilah pedang ditangan.

Shuu menatap kaget melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sigap dan cepat Shuu menghampiri sang istri, meraih tubuhnya lalu membawanya menjauh dari pertempuran karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang ka..."

"Aku akan membantumu melawanya,"

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Kami saja para _Vampir_ kewalahan menghadapinya, apalagi dirimu yang seorang manusia biasa,"

Hinata menyodorkan sebuah pedang pemberian Yukime, "Ini adalah pedang _Kusanagi_ , dan ini adalah milikmu dimasa lalu,"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Hinata?"

"Cepat, ambil dan gunakan ini untuk mengalahkannya sebelum kalian semua tewas ditangan pria itu,"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini jangan pergi kemana-mana atau mencoba membantu,"

"Aku mengerti."

Saat memegang erat pedang _Kusanagi_ , kedua mata biru Shuu seakan-akan bisa melihat benang tipis yang mengendalikan tubuh Kakashi tanpa membuang waktu Shuu langsung menebas benang itu hingga putus dan baru pertama kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi dimana ada orang yang mampu memutuskan benang roh yang ditancapkan Sasori ke tubuh seseorang.

"Hmm...menarik," gumam Sasori memandang tajam ke arah Shuu karena menjadi orang pertama yang mampu mematahkan jurus pengendaliannya.

Kakashi jatuh ambruk tak sadarkan diri karena baru terlepas dari jurus Sasori yang sudah sejak lama mengendalikannya seperti boneka hidup. Kilatan pedang _Kusanagi_ milik Shuu membuat Sasori sedikit gentar karena mengetahui kalau pedang yang ada ditangan _Vampir_ tersebut bukanlah senjata sembarangan bahkan selama hampir ribuan tahun ini pedang itu selalu mereka cari dan ingin miliki karena bisa memberikan kekuatan dasyat jika memilikinya. Merasa sudah kalah dan tak mau mau mati ditangan Shuu karena jiwanya bisa saja ditebas terlepas dari tubuhnya menggunakan pedang _Kusanagi_ , salah satu daro pendeta suci itu memilih pergi mundur dan menyusun rencana karena tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Shuu bisa memiliki pedang legendaris itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang duduk berkumpul diruang tengah keluarga Sakamaki termasuk seluruh anggota keluarga Mukami ikut hadir karena diminta datang oleh Hinata sendiri, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Hinata mengenai sejarah sebenarnya dari klan _Vampir_ dan siapa Toneri sebenarnya juga Karlheinz atau Sogo yang merupakan ayah dari mereka semua namun ayah adopsi bagi anggota keluarga Mukami namun ayah kandung, biologis dari Shuu dan kelima saudara laki-lakinya walau mereka berbeda ibu. Hinata berdiri ditengah ruangan mulai menceritakan semua yang dialaminya ketika tak sadarkan diri, pertemuannya dengan Yukime, dirinya dimasa lalu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka menyela ataupun protes mendengar cerita Hinata, terlebih ekspresi wajah Hinata sangat serius dan sorot matanya tidak berbohong sama sekali.

"Tanda didadaku ini adalah segel _Shiki Fujin_ yang sudah menyegel Toneri, jalan satu-satunya cara jika Toneri bangkit kembali adalah aku harus menggunakan jurus segel itu kembali,"

"Dan artinya kau akan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri," timpal Subaru.

"Ya. Jika kematianku bisa membuat dunia ini tenang dan perang bisa dicegah aku rela." Kata Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Sorot mata Hinata memancarkan keyakinan penuh dan kesiapan jika pun nantinya ia harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Shuu mengepalakan kuat kedua tangannya diatas paha, tidak setuju dan terima keinginan sang istri yang berenacana akan mengorbankan diri sama seperti yang dilakukannya dahulu saat menyegel Toneri.

"Pasti ada cara lain, untuk menghentikan Toneri tanpa harus melakukan jurus penyegel itu," ujar Ruki membuka suara burusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Ada. Sebelum Toneri mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengaktifkan _Tenseigan_ , kita harus menusuk jantungnya menggunakan pedang _Kusanagi_ milik Shuu- _san_ , karena hanya pedang itu saja yang bisa menusuk tubuh Toneri yang tebal dan keras seperti berlian." Sahut Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pria bernama Kakashi itu? Apa kita bunuh saja?" Ujar Laito memberi usul.

"Jangan, aku yakin dia memiliki informasi penting mengenai _Akatsuki_ dan alasan mengapa ia yang merupakan seorang _Dhampir_ bisa sampai terpengaruh dan menjadi boneka Sasori," ujar Reiji mencoba membela Kakashi.

"Itu benar. Aku setuju dengan Reiji, kita belum memiliki banyak informasi mengenai _Akatsuki_." Timpal Ruki yang ikut membela.

Setelah perbincangan penting dan serius yang disampaikan Hinata usai, mereka semua kembali ke kamar untuk berisrtirahat mengingat ini hampir pagi dan rasa kantuk juga sudah mulai mendera setelah semalam mereka melewatinya dengan penuh ketegangan bahkan hampir saja kehilangan nyawa dan kini titik terang sudah terlihat, mereka sudah mengetahui sejarah bangsa _Vampir_ yang sebenarnya juga siapa sosok ayah mereka dan tak menyangka kalau Sogo ayah mereka semua adalah adik laki-laki Yukime, _Byakugan Hime_ terdahulu pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa selama ini ayah mereka menyembunyikan fakta serta membalikkan sejarah bangsa _Vampir_ dengan menghilangkan nama Hagoromo sebagai putra pertama Kaguya, nenek moyang bangsa _Vampir_. Dan alasan jelas mengapa keluarga Uchiha yang mereka anggap selama ini loyal sebenarnya adalah pengkhianat ingin menjatuhkan kerajaan _Vampir_ dengan menggulingkan ayah mereka yang sudah menduduki tahta selama dua ribu tahun.

 **~(-_-)~**

Malam ini Hinata ingin berbicar serius dengan Shuu dan memintanya untuk datang ke ruang baca, Shuu sendiri sudah datang dan duduk menunggu sedangkan Hinata belum datang entah pergi kemana tapi akan Shuu tunggu sampai datang.

"Yui- _san_ ," panggil Hinata pada gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang dengan iris merah yang terlihat cantik dalam balutan mini dress berenda berwarna peach tak membuatnya terlihat cantik juga sangat manis.

"Ya. Ada apa Hinata- _san_ ,"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar dan tidak disini,"

"Tentu."

Hinata membawa Yui ke ruang baca dimana Shuu menunggu disana. Saat datang ke ruangan baca, kedua mata Yui bisa menangkap sosok pria bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit itu terkejut melihat kehadiran dirinya disini begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya, Hinata?"

"Karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan dan katakan pada kalian berdua,"

"A-apa maksudmu, Hinata- _san_ ,"

"Saat Sai mendatangiku, dia menggunakan jurus matanya atau kalian menyebutnya sebagai _Sharingan_. Aku terjebak dalam jurusnya, dia memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padaku, juga hubungan kalian berdua yang selama ini kalian tutupi dari aku juga Ayato- _san_ ,"

"Aku tahu, Shuu- _san_ gadis yang kau cintai adalah Yui- _san_. Kalian bahkan menghabiskan pernah satu malam bersama dan saling berjanji satu sama lain akan selalu bersama selamanya. Kau ingin menjadikan Yui- _san_ sebagai Ratu dikerajaan _Vampir_ sekaligus dihatimu. Walau kau adalah reinkarnasi Naruto, kekasihku dimasa lampau mungkin di kehidupan ini kita berdua memang tidak berjodoh dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama,"

"Itu adalah masa lalu Hinata, kini kau adalah istriku dan..."

"Kau tidak perlu terus membohongi dirimu sendiri, Shuu- _san_ begitu juga denganmu Yui- _san_ , aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Shuu- _san_ dan hubunganmu dengan Ayato- _san_ adahal sebuah bentuk pelarian yang kau lakukan. Apa kau tahu, Yui- _san_ kau sudah melukai Ayato- _san_ dan perasaan banyak orang, tapi aku mengerti sebuah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku akan meminta pada Paman Karlheinz untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita, dan..."

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan itu,"

Hinata mencoba tersenyum walau nyatanya saat ini hatinya tengah menangis pilu, "Yui- _san_ lebih pantas dan cocok denganmu dibandingkan gadis pembawa bencana sepertiku. Kematian adalah takdir untukku Shuu- _san_ , "

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hinata!"

"Aku sudah mengerti dan menyadari takdirku juga posisiku di hati serta hidupmu, Shuu- _san_ ,"

"Tapi Hinata- _san_ , aku..."

"Yui- _san_ adalah gadis yang baik, cantik dan sangat pantas juga cocok bersanding denganmu. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaan kalian sendiri." Kata Hinata tersenyum miris lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan.

"Hinata!" teriak Shuu mencoba mengejar Hinata namun sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi Yui mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"Shuu- _san_." Panggil Yui dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Langkah kaki Hinata tergesa-gesa berjalan di koridor, ia tak lantas kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Hinata berjalan dengan berlinang air mata, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menerima kenyataan ini walau nyatanya sangat sulit untuk dilakukan itu terbukti dari air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi kalau hati serta perasaannya sangat sakit, sedih, pilu bahkan terasa seperti disayat-sayat pisau karena merelakan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup kita untuk orang lain sangat berat dan sulit untuk dilakukan.

" _Maafkan aku, Yukime." Batin Hinata dengan penuh sesal karena tak bisa memenuhi keinginanya untuk bisa bersatu dengan Shuu yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya dimasa lampau._

Mata Hinata terus ditundukkan kebawah menatap lantai tak menyadari kalau ada Reiji didepannya, membuat mereka berdua bertuburkkan bahkan Hinata nyaris jatuh namun dengan sigap, cepat Reiji langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf..." kata Hinata serak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Reiji cemas.

"T-tidak aku..."

"Jangan mencoba mengelak ataupun berbohong, sudah jelas pipimu basah dan matamu memerah,"

Hinata menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, iris bulannya menatap sendu lantai berwarna merah yang diinjaknya, "Ma-"

 **GREP~**

Reiji memeluk erat Hinata, membawa tubuh mungil dan ringkih itu ke dalam pelukkannya yang terasa sangat posesif, "Berbagilah rasa duka dan sedihmu padaku, Hinata agar aku bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dihatimu,"

Air mata Hinata semakin deras mengalir, kedua tangannya yang tadinya diam disamping tubuh kini melingkar erat ditubuh Reiji saat ini dirinya memang benar-benar butuh sandaran juga seseorang.

"Hiiksh..."

"Menangislah sepuasmu, aku akan disini mendengarnya dan setelahnya aku akan menghapus air mata di pipi serta hatimu."

Hinata hanya bisa menangis keras, menaruh wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang milik Reiji tak peduli kalau kemeja putih milik pria bersurai ungu dengan iris semerah darah itu akan basah karena air mata Hinata juga kotor. Andai saja pria yang menikahi Hinata bukan Shuu melainkan Reiji atau anggota keluarga Sakamaki yang lainnya mungkin ia tak perlu merasakan perasaan sakit ini, mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah bisa mencintaimua dan hanya bisa memiliki raganya saja tapi tidak hati serta cintanya. Dan rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan tak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata, hanya air mata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maafkan saya karena terlalu lama menelantarkan Fic ini#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Maaf jika jalan ceritanya dan kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan atau imajinasi kalian, karena kemampuan serta daya hayal, imajinasi otak saya memang sangat amat terbatas. Dan untuk kelanjutannya tidak bisa janji cepat untuk kelanjutan kali ini saja saya harus putar otak sampai kepala panas mencari jalan cerita agar pas dengan plot yang sudah dibuat.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview, semagatnya maat tidak bisa membalasnya#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lover : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T posibble M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Drama**

 _ **Bride of Vampire**_

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD AMBURADUL, NO BAKU, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Secangkir cokelat panas tersaji di atas meja kecil berbentuk persegi berbahan kayu kualitas terbaik, sekilas terlihat indah, elegan juga klasik begitu serasi dengan cat dinding ruangan yang didominasi warna putih gading. Minuman manis beraroma nan menggoda di depan mata sama sekali tak menarik minat apalagi perhatian Hinata padahal biasanya tanpa menunggu dingin Hinata langsung meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa, tapi saat ini perasaannya sedang tak enak membuatnya tak menginginkan apapun termasuk menikmati minuman favoritnya yang selalu diminum setiap hari.

Posisi Hinata sama seperti setengah jam lalu duduk termenung memandang nanar lantai kamar dengan kedua mata sembab, wajah cantiknya tampak berantakan dipenuhi air mata. Pria bersurai ungu dengan iris semerah darah yang duduk disebelah Hinata sejak tadi menemani seakan mengerti dengan perasaan sedih yang tengah dirasakan Hinata, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun atau meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kedua tangannya langsung menarik bahu ringkih Hinata kedalam pelukkan.

Reaksi Hinata hanya diam saat tubuhnya di kurung dalam pelukkan pria bermata merah tersebut walau kedua iris bulannya sempat melebar sesaat, namun Hinata tidak merasa marah karena memang butuh sandaran dan Reiji memberikan.

"Diam seperti ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi ceritakanlah apa yang sudah membuatmu menangis," katanya selembut mungkin, penuh perhatian dan rasa cemas berharap Hinata mau bercerita walau hanya sedikit.

Mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan gundah dihati, Reiji kembali bertanya dengan suara selembut mungkin, "Apa Shu bersikap dingin dan berkata kejam padamu?" tanya Reiji mencoba menebak penyebab tangis dari Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Reiji, "Aku hanya sedang rindu keluargaku," jawab Hinata dusta berusaha menutupi kebenaran penyebab rasa sedih dihatinya.

Reiji tersenyum kecil, melepaskan pelukkan perlahan memandang lembut wajah sembab Hinata, "Besok aku akan menemanimu pergi ke makam keluargamu," kata Reiji mencoba memberi bantuan sekaligus penghibur lara dihati gadis cantik nan manis tersebut.

"Tak perlu. Terima kasih sudah bersikap baik padaku," Hinata menggeleng pelan disertai senyuman.

Mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Apapun untukmu, Hinata," Kata Reiji.

" _Sekalipun harus membunuh Shu agar bisa melihatmu tersenyum." Sambung Reiji dalam hati._

"Terima kasih Reiji- _san_."

"Berhentilah menangis karena aku tak suka melihatnya." Reiji mengusap pelan kedua pipi Hinata membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah malu.

Namun tak sepenuhnya Reiji mempercayai perkataan Hinata pasti ada hal yang sedang disembunyikan Hinata karena tak mungkin hanya karena merasa rindu pada mendiang keluarganya membuat Hinata menangis sedih seperti itu dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan sang kakak.

Kenapa Shu membuat gadis sebaik, lembut, cantik Hinata menangis hingga seperti ini, membuat tawanya menjadi sebuah jerit tangis.

Andai saja waktu bisa Reiji putar kembali seperti sebuah jarum jam seperti yang dinginkan pasti pernikahan antara Hinata dengan Shuu akan Reiji gagalkan apapun caranya jika pada akhirnya Hinata harus terluka bahkan menderita seperti ini karena merasa sakit hati atas ulah Shu. Memang dulu saat pertama kali Yui datang kediaman ini sebagai calon pengantin atau lebih tepatnya persembahan bagi mereka para _Vampir_ karena darahnya sangat dibutuhkan apalagi rasa darah milik Yui begitu lezat, manis dan menggiurkan tidak seperti darah dari para munsia yang selama ini mereka hisap ditambah lagi ternyata didalam tubuh Yui terdapat jantung Cordelia, ibu kandung dari Ayato, Kanato dan Laito yang puluhan tahun lalu dibunuh oleh mereka bertiga karena sudah merasa muak menjadi boneka hidup dari ibu mereka demi kepentingan Cordelia sendiri, terlebih ternyata diam-diam Cordelia menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan paman mereka yang merupakan adik angkat sang ayah bahkan berencana untuk menggulingkan posisi sang ayah sebagai Raja dikerajaan _Vampir_ tapi hal itu digagalkan karena Cordelia mati terlebih dahulu sebelum kudeta dilakukan.

Tak bisa Reiji pungkiri kalau dulu dirinya memang sempat jatuh hati dan begitu mengingingkan Yui menjadi miliknya, baik tubuh, hati, jiwa serta darahnya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Reiji akhirnya sadar kalau gadis yang dulu dianggapnya cantik, manis, baik dan bersikap lembut itu sama seperti gadis lainnya diluar sana karena terlalu mudah untuk digoda juga tertipu rayuan dari Shu.

Shu sendiri selalu menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik, sebaik dan selembut Hinata, bahkan terus menyakitinya secara batin, setiap tetes air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata bulannya bagi Reiji seperti sebuah sayatan pisau kecil ditubuhnya karena ikut merasakan sakit, sedih dan terluka jika melihat gadisnya mentikan air mata terlebih alasan dari tangisnya adalah Shu.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Reiji seperti sebuah melodi indah dipendengarannya karena gadis cantik dengan pipi tembab seperti buah plum tersebut bisa tertidur pulas, iris merahnya menatap penuh cinta sosok mungil gadis bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan dress putih panjang berenda dalam dekapannya. Bekas jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi gembilnya, dengan gerakkan sepelan mungkin agar Hinata tak terganggu dan terbangun, andai saja Reiji bisa menghapus air mata didalam hati Hinata apapun akan dilakukannya.

Mengangkat perlahan tubuh Hinata yang sudah terlelap tidur, Reiji hendak membawanya ke dalam kamar pribadinya tidak untuk membawanya ke kamar Shu tapi baru juga keluar dari ruangan beberapa langkah Shu terlihat berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi wajah tak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?" tanya Shu sinis memandangi istrinya tengah digendong Reiji.

"Kamar," jawab Reiji santai tak mempedulikan ekspresi wajah dari Shu yang terlihat marah.

"Berikan Hinata padaku, biar aku yang akan membawanya," Shu berusaha meraih tubuh sang istri dari dekapan Reiji namun dengan cepat Reiji langsung menghindar, menjauhkan tubuh Hinata darinya.

"Tak perlu. Aku bukan pria lemah yang tak sanggup menggendong seorang gadis," tolaknya dingin, tak rela jika Shu menggendong Hinata.

"Tapi dia istriku," kata Shu dengan menekan kata istri di belangkangnya.

Reiji tersenyum sinis, "Sejak kapan kau menganggapnya sebagai istri, tak sekalipun kau menganggap, menginginkan juga mencintai Hinata," ujar Reiji berusaha mengingatkan sikap Shu.

"Memang, tapi mulai saat ini aku akan mencintai, melindungi, menjaganya dari apapun termasuk orang yang berniat merebutnya dari sisiku," desis Shu.

Reiji tertawa keras mendengar pengakuan Shu, "Tapi sayangnya Hinata sudah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk mu,"

"Aku tak peduli." Kata Shu dingin.

Shu berhasil mengambil tubuh Hinata dari Reiji, tak mau berdebat panjang lebar apalagi sampai berkelahi dengan langkah secepat angin Shu langsung pergi ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Tangan Reiji terkepal kuat, walau raut wajanya terlihat tenang namun sorot matanya sangat dingin, "Akan kubuat dia mencampakkanmu." Desis Reiji penuh keyakinan.

Bekas jejak air mata masih terlihat di kedua pipi Hinata, hidung mancungnya terlihat memerah karena habis menangis nafas Hinata pun sedikit tidak beraturan karena masih sesenggukan.

Shu duduk diam dipinggir ranjang besar yang biasanya mereka tiduri berdua, iris birunya yang biasanya selalu memandang Hinata dingin tanpa cinta kini berubah menjadi sendu, apalagi melihat jejak air mata di kedua pipi gembil istrinya membuat hati Shu merasa bersalah karena menyadari penyebab Hinata menangis adalah dirinya, karena kecerobohan juga kebodohannya dimasa lalu yang sudah membuat hati Hinata terluka.

Tangannya terulur ke depan mengusap lembut pipi Hinata, sorot matanya memandang sendu wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang terlelap tidur, " _Gomenasai, Hime..._ " bisiknya lembut penuh rasa sesal mendalam.

Helaian rambut yang menghalangi dahi Hinata disibaknya pelan, Shu memajukan wajah, di ciumnya lembut dan penuh kasih kening Hinata berharap penuh didalam tidurnya Hinata akan bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memilih bersikap biasa saja didepan orang-orang, menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dengan Shu juga Yui, takut memperburuk keadaan mengingat saat ini keadaan sudah kacau juga genting walau sebenarnya apa yang sedang dialami serta rasakan oleh Hinata sangat menyakitkan hati tapi sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Senyuman lembut selalu Hinata tampilkan didepan orang-orang walau sebenarnya hati menjerit menangis. Dan Shu menyadari kalau senyuman Hinata adalah palsu dimana bisa ia lihat sepintas kedua matanya sedikit memerah habis menangis.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah malam panjang penuh ketegangan melawan salah satu pendeta suci yang menamai diri mereka sebagai _Akatsuki_ terjadi, Kakashi yang tadinya dianggap kawan ternyata lawan namun sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi karena ternyata pria bersurai putih tersebut dikendalikan oleh Sasori salah satu dari _Akatsuki_ yang menjadikan Kakashi sebagai alat pembunuh agar tak mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Benang pengikat tak kasat mata yang selama ini terus menempel kuat di tubuh Kakashi dan mengendalikannya bak boneka berhasil diputus oleh Shu menggunakan pedang _Kusanagi_ pemberian Hinata.

Merasa terdesak dan kalah jumlah Sasori memilih pergi mundur namun bukan berarti kalau menyerah karena Sasori berkata akan datang bersama teman-temannya untuk membunuh Hinata sekaligus menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan _Vampir_ demi memutuskan teror besar sekaligus ancaman kedamaian umat manusia.

Setelah pertarungan berakhir Reiji memutuskan untuk membawa Kakashi, mengurung pria bersurai putih tersebut dalam penjara bawah tanah dengan harapan saat tersadara nanti bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai _Akatsuki_ juga alasan mengapa seorang _Dhampir_ bisa menjadi alat atau budak dari seorang pendeta suci.

Tapi tak mudah mendapatkan informasi dari Kakashi karena pria bersurai putih itu memilih bungkam, tak mau berbicara sepatah katapun mengenai _Akatsuki_ bahkan dirinya memilih mati dibunuh daripada membocorkan rahasia. Reiji tak lantas menyerah begitu saja, memberikan waktu untuk Kakashi berpikir sebelum nyawanya benar-benar dihabisi.

Dilain pihak Ruki bersama ketiga saudaranya diam-diam bergerak mencari informasi mengenai _Akatsuki_ , tidak duduk diam dirumah menunggu keadaan seperti para anggota keluarga Sakamaki. Ruki merasa kalau perbuatan Shu beserta kelima saudara laki-lakinya sangat membuang-buang waktu sekaligus pengecut karena tidak berani mengambil tindakan untuk keselamatan bangsa _Vampir_ termasuk Hinata yang merupakan kunci kebangkitan Toneri dari tidur panjanganya selama ribuan tahun. Ruki meminta ketiga saudaranya untuk berpencar ke empat arah angin, mendatangi setiap sudut kota, desa kalau perlu gunung-gunung mencari jejak keberadaan para _Akatsuki_ juga jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(-)~**

Terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar larut dalam kesedihan tak akan menyelesaikan masalah malah akan membuat masalah baru untuk Reiji dan lainnya, padahal mereka semua sedang berusaha keras untuk melindungi, menjaganya dari jeratan tangan para pendeta suci yang ingin menghabisi nyawa Hinata juga keluarga Uchiha yang mengincar darahnya karena bisa membangkitkan kembali Toneri dari tidur panjangnya.

Jika Hinata sampai berbuat nekat bunuh diri seperti waktu itu sama saja tidak menghargai semua pengorbanan keluarga Sakamaki untuk melindunginya hingga tetes darah penghabisan.

Hinata berusaha bersikap tegar sekaligus berlapang dada dengan keadaannya walau awalnya harus jatuh terpuruk dalam kesedihan karena merasa dikhinatai. Siang ini setelah membaca beberapa buku di perpustaakan Hinata berencana pergi ke taman bunga, ingin memetik beberapa bunga Mawar di taman milik mendiang ibu Subaru.

Mengenakan baju berbentuk dress selutut tak ketinggalan sebuah topi dikenakan dikepala untuk menghalau sinar matahari, peralatan untuk memetik bunga seperti keranjang rotan berukuran sedang, sarung tangan agar nantinya tidak tertusuk duri bunga Mawar, juga sebuah gunting kecil untuk memotong, Hinata berjalan seorang diri ke arah taman dengan senyuman kecil menghias wajah tanpa menyadari sejak tadi dari kejauhan sepasang manik biru memandangi, menatap ke arahnya penuh arti sekaligus rindu.

Wajah Hinata nampak sumeringah senang memandangi ribuan bunga Mawar yang tengah mekar, sebuah keranjang rotan kecil disampingnya serta gunting khusus ditangan untuk memetik bunga yang nantinya akan di pajang di dalam kamar sebagai pengharum ruangan alami sekaligus mempercantik kamar.

"Lalalala~" Hinata bernyanyi riang memotong tangkai bunga Mawar satu persatu, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil sejenak melupakan kesedihan hati.

Hinata sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tengah tiduran di didekatnya, sampai tanpa sengaja kaki Hinata menginjak sesuatu membuat pria bersurai merah tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAA!" jerit Ayato kesakitan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Hinata menoleh takut dan dipenuh rasa bersalah pada pria yang sudah diinjaknya barusan.

Ayato langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya, matanya memincing tajam menatap kesal Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat ketakutan bercampur rasa bersalah, "Apa kau tak punya mata, hah?!" omel Ayato kesal karena lengannya di injak Hinata.

Hinata membungkukkan tubuh dalam, "Maafkan aku, Ayato- _san._..aku tidak bermaksud menginjakmu," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Ck! Lihatlah tanganku jadi memerah karena kau injak tadi,"

"Maaf," cicit Hinata.

"Jangan terus meminta maaf padaku. Apa kau tak bisa berkata lain selain maaf," dengus Ayato.

Hinata menundukkan wajah dalam takut sekaligus malu pada Ayato, "Jangan menundukkan wajah," bentak Ayato yang sukses membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

Melihat sikap Hinata yang ketakutan membuat Ayato jadi sedikit tak enak, terlebih gadis bersurai indigo itu pun sudah meminta maaf dengan segenap hati dan memang ia yang salah karena tiduran disembarangan tempat tapi tak sepenuhnya itu adalah kesalahannya, Hinata juga tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan meetik bunga tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain didekatnya.

"AYATO!" teriak Subaru marah melihat Hinata menangis didekat Ayato.

Ayato menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Subaru berdiri tak jauh darinya, memandang ke arahnya tajam sekaligus dingin terlihat jelas sekali kalau pria bersurai putih tersebut marah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada, Hinata!" teriak Subaru seraya mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Ayato.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya," sahut Ayato santai tak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena tak melakukan hal jahat pada Hinata.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Ayato. Aku tahu kau pasti berbuat jahat pada, Hinata." Tuduh Subaru.

Hinata meraih tangan Subaru memintanya untuk menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah siap meninju wajah Ayato bagaikan samsak tinju meluapkan perasaan kesal sekaligus amarah dihati.

"Hentikan, Subaru- _san_. Aku tak apa,"

"Tapi dia sudah membuatmu menangis,"

"Ini bukan salah Ayato- _san_. Kumohon hentikan dan jangan berkelahi."

Subaru mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu menurunkannya dengan berat hati menuruti permintaan Hinata, "Kali ini aku biarkan kau pergi tapi jika kau membuat Hinata menangis lagi, aku akan menghajarmu." Kata Subaru mengancam.

Ayato hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan taman bunga karena merasa kesal dan suasana hatinya jadi buruk dengan kedatangan Subaru apalagi tiba-tiba ingin menghajarnya karena menuduhnya sudah menyakiti Hinata dengan membuatnya menangis.

"Kau benar tak apa, Hinata," Subaru menatap cemas.

"Hm," angguk Hinata.

"Aku akan menemanimu memetik bunga hingga selesai, memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang menggangu atau berbuat jahat padamu seperti si brengsek tadi," Subaru memandang sinis punggung Ayato yang sudah menjauh.

"Terima kasih, Subaru- _san_."

Subaru mengulurkan salah satu tangan dengan setengah berharap Hinata akan meraihnya walau ia sendiri sangsi apakah gadis itu mau menerima ulurannya atau tidak, dan keinginan Subaru terpenuhi Hinata meraih tangan yang diulurkan Subaru, menggengamnya erat lalu berjalan santai sambil bergendengan tangan disekitar taman menikmati pemandangan indah bunga-bunga yang terhampar luas, begitu memanjakan mata bahkan wajah Hinata nampak tersenyum senang saat Subaru mengajaknya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman padahal niatan awalnya Hinata ingin memetik bunga untuk ditaruh dikamarnya sebagai pengharum ruangan alami.

Disaat keduanya nampak senang bahkan saling melemparkan senyum dari kejauhan seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit berdiri gelisah meremas kuat-kuat bunga Mawar ditangan hingga hancur bahkan tangannya terluka berdarah terkena duri. Luka ditangannya tidak terasa sakit tapi hatinya yang lebih sakit bagaikan disayat pisau, begitu perih dan pedih melihat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut tersenyum lembut seprti itu kepada pria lain bahkan saling bergandengan layakanya sepasang kekasih membuat hatinya sakit.

" _Tak adakah tempat untukku dihatimu, Hinata." Lirihnya dalam hati memandang nanar sosok sang istri dari kejauhan._

Senyuman cerah terus menghias wajah cantik milik Hinata membuat kedua sudut ujung bibir Subaru ikut terangkat merasakan rasa bahagia yang diam-diam menyusup dihati melihat gadis cantik bersurai indigo bermata bulan itu tersenyum, padahal Subaru hanya menemaninya memetik bunga seraya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman bunga tapi hal itu mampu membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Namun kebahagian Subaru harus cepat berakhir karena tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan cepatnya, tanpa sempat berlari untuk berteduh menghindari jutaan rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi membuat keduanya basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Subaru sendiri terlihat panik karena kehujaan tapi lain hal dengan Hinata yang malah berdiri menengadahkan wajah dengan merentangkan kedua tangan seakan tengah menikmati dan merasakan air hujan.

"Hinata." Subaru berjalan mendekat.

Hinata menatap ke arah Subaru diiringi senyuman kecil, "Mau menemaniku bermain hujan," ajaknya pada pemuda bersurai putih tersebut.

Subaru terdiam sesaat mendapat ajakan yang tak biasa oleh Hinata, "Apa kau takut dengan hujan?" Hinata bertanya karena merasa bingung melihat ekspresi Subaru.

Subaru langsung tersenyum, "Tidak. Akan aku temani kau bermain hingga puas."

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan setelahnya berlari menjauh dari Subaru dengan harapan pemuda tampan tersebut mengejarnya.

Ditengah derasnya hujan Hinata berlarian mengelilingi taman bunga, sejenak melupakan rasa sakit dihati, bersama jutaan rintik hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya air mata Hinata ikut mengalir membasahi pipi.

Hinata dan Subaru larut dalam kegembiraan, gelak tawa terdengar dari keduanya, merasa kalau dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua tak menyadari dari balik jendela kamar di lantai dua seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit memandang penuh rasa cemburu bercampur amarah, belum juga perasaan panas dihati melihat Subaru menggandeng tangan istrinya kini adik bungsunya dari beda ibu tengah asik bermain ditengah hujan tanpa memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang bisa jatuh sakit jika bermain hujan-hujanan.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Gumam Shu dingin.

Pria bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit ini langsung membalikkan tubuh, kembali ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkan diri diatas ranjang seraya mendengarkan lagu klasik kesukaannya berusaha menenangkan hati yang sedang bergejolak hebat.

Jika Shu memilih untuk tidur lain hal dengan Reiji.

Pemuda bermata merah ini datang menghampiri Hinata dengan menggunakan payung berwarna hitam, sorot matanya memincing tajam ke arah Subaru karena berpikir sudah mengajak Hinata bermain diluar terlebih hujan sedang turun dan itu bisa membuat Hinata jatuh sakit terkena flu atau pun demam.

"Reiji- _san_!" seru Hinata.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya Hinata, sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian agar tidak terkena flu,"

"Tapi, aku..."

"Jika kau sakit akan merepotkan banyak orang," Reiji menyela dengan nada agak tinggi.

Hinata langsung tertunduk lesu, "Baiklah."

Reiji menghampiri Hinata lalu memayunginya, melindungi tubuh kuyup Hinata dari hujan sedangkan Subaru ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Reiji bahkan ditanya pun tidak.

Kedua tangan Subaru mengepal erat menatap tajam ke arah Reiji yang membawa Hinata ke dalam rumah padahal mereka berdua sedang asik bermain dibawah guyuran hujan, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Subaru bermain air hujan ditambah yang mengajak adalah Hinata sebuah pengalaman pertama yang begitu mengesankan sekaligus istimewa namun semuanya dirusak oleh kedatangan Reiji.

 **~(-_-)~**

"Hatchiiii~" Hinata bersin ketika Reiji mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

"Jika kau sampai jatuh sakit, aku akan menyalahkan Subaru karena sudah mengajakmu bermain hujan,"

"Ini bukan salah Subaru- _san_ , aku yang mengajaknya bermain hujan,"

"Jangan berusaha membela atau menutupi-nutupi kesalahannya." Kata Reiji dingin.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, iris bulannya menatap lembut kedua iris merah milik Reiji, "Tidak. Itu memang benar, aku yang ingin bermain hujan. Kumohon percayalah padaku, Reiji- _san_ kalau Subaru- _san_ tidak bersalah sama sekali jadi jangan menyalahkannya, semuanya murni kesalahanku sendiri." Kata Hinata panjang lebar menjelaskan semuanya agar Reiji tidak marah ataupun menghukum Subaru.

Reiji menghela nafas pelan, "Sebaiknya kau cepat berganti pakaian, aku akan membuatkan teh agar tubuhmu terasa hangat,"

"Hmm."

Hinata berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, hanya mengenakan handuk berwarna putih yang menutupi sebagain tubuh Hinata dengan langkah santai tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang diatas ranjang tengah berbaring santai.

Seakan baru pertama kali melihat sosok pria bersurai kuning itu, Hinata berteriak kencang, kaget sekaligus marah mendapati pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Berisik!" seru Shu yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakkan Hinata.

Hinata melingkarkan salah satu tangannya disekitar dada berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya walau hasilnya percuma, "Kenapa anda disini?" tanya Hinata bingung bercampur kaget.

Shu membuka kedua matanya, iris birunya melirik ke arah Hinata yang berdiri bergetar di dekat ranjang dengan ekspresi wajah panik, "Ini adalah kamarku, bukankah kita ini adalah suami istri jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Tapi...a-aku..." Hinata tergagap malu.

Iris biru Shu menatap penampilan Hinata yang bisa dibilang begitu menggoda hanya mengenakan selembar handuk menutupi tubuh sintalnya, jangan lupakan dua buah gunung berukuran besar berusaha ditutupi oleh salah satu tangan Hinata tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena Shu bisa melihat jelas kedua gundukan besar nan menggiyurkan itu ditambah rambut basah Hinata membuat Shu hampir kehilangan kendali karena begitu tergoda, sesuatu yang selama ditahan dan dipendamnya berontak ingin keluar, menerkam tubuh indah sang istri, membuka kain putih yang menutupi.

"Apa kau berusaha menggodaku?" tanya Shu dingin.

"T-tidak!" bantah Hinata dengan wajah memerah malu.

"A-aku mohon keluarlah sebentar." Pinta Hinata.

Shu beranjak bangun dari ranjang berjalan santai keluar kamar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri diam dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit kecewa karena sempat berpikir sesaat kalau Shu tergoda melihat penampilannya namun nyata tidak sama sekali bahkan Shu melirik pun tidak.

Setelah berganti pakaian tak lama Reiji datang membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk Hinata namun pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut langsung pergi karena harus menyiapkan makan malam.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Sakamaki sama seperti seperti malam-malam sebelumnya tak ada percakapan yang terdengar bahkan ada aura canggung sekaligus takut dari Yui kepada Hinata dan tak semua orang tak bisa menyadarinya kecuali Shu yang memang dalang utama dari permasalahan keduanya.

Hinata nampak tidak berselera sama sekali dengan makan malamnya, "Makanmu sedikit sekali, _Hime-chan_ ," ujar Laito seraya berdiri mendekati Hinata.

"Ekh!" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendapati Laito berada disampingnya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak biar tidak terkena _anemia_ , apa kau mau aku suapi," tawar Laito seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Laito!" teriak Reiji memperingati.

Laito menoleh ke arah Reiji di ujung meja yang tengah menatapnya tajam, "Berdiri selagi makan malam itu adalah tata krama yang buruk," kata Reiji tegas memberitahu.

"Baiklah." Sahut Laito malas seraya kembali ke bangkunya.

Iris bulan milik Hinata terus memperhatikan Laito, namun tak lama terdengar suara bangku yang bergeser merasa penasaran Hinata melihat ke arah suara dan mendapati Shu sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

" _Shu-san." Batin Hinata._

Pria bersurai kuning itu nampak terlihat kesal entah karena apa tapi dilihat dari piringnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan bisa dipastikan kalau pria itu pasti tidak berselera makan sama seperti Hinata.

Shu berdiri diam, memejamkan mata dengan salah satu tangan masuk kedalam kantong celana, "Menyebalkan, sekali." Katanya seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan serta Hinata yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, menandakan kalau Shu sudah pergi dari ruang makan dan Reiji orang yang duduk disebelah Shu hanya diam, memasang ekspresi wajah datar.

"Pecundang itu. Anak yang tumbuhnya dimanja memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya karena tidak mengerti tata krama." Kata Reiji dingin menyindir sikap sang kakak.

Suasana makan malam terasa sangat berbeda apalagi setelah kepergian Shu barusan, Hinata sendiri hanya bisa duduk diam menatap sedih ke arah Reiji karena menyadari kalau kedua kaka beradik satu ibu dan ayah itu tidak akur sama sekali bahkan terkesan seperti orang lain.

Sementara itu Kanato yang duduk disebelah Ayato nampak asik dengan kegiatan makan malamnya sendiri bersama Teddy boneka beruang bermata satu kesayangannya yang selalu dibawa kemanapun.

"Teddy, kau mau makan yang mana lagi?" tanya Kanato pada bonekanya.

Memegang garpu dengan tangan kiri, mata Kanato fokus pada puding di depannya, "Makan puding ini saja, yuk. Pasti rasanya sangat manis," Kanato menancapkan garpu bergagang emas itu pada kue puding didepannya tapi bukannya dimakan Kanato malah memainkannya.

"Hahahahahaha..." Kanato tertawa senang mengacak-ngacak makanan layaknya seorang balita yang tengah bermain dengan makanannya.

Menghela nafas perlahan, Hinata mengelap mulut menggunakan lap putih diatas paha, "Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Aku selesai." Kata Hinata menyudahi acara makan malam.

Reiji melirik piring Hinata yang masih tersisa banyak makanannya, "Lagi-lagi kau tak menghabiskan makananmu Hinata, apakah masakanku tidak enak,"

"Maaf tapi belakangan ini aku kurang nafsu makan. Masakanmu selalu enak," kata Hinata tak enak hati karena selalu menyisakan makanannya.

"Apa kau sedang hamil, _Hime-chan_ ," celetuk Laito membuat Subaru tersedak makanannya karena kaget sekaligus syok.

"Jangan asal bicara kau, Laito!" Omel Subaru yang tak suka dengan perkataan Laito sekalipun itu hanya bercanda.

"Bukankah itu hal yang mungkin terjadi, mengingat _Hime-chan_ sudah menikah dengan Shu dan mereka juga tidur satu kamar," ujar Laito santai seraya menyesap _wine_ digelasnya.

"Kalau begitu Shu sudah menidurinya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Ayato pada Yui," seru Kanato seraya menusuk-nusukkan garpu ke atas makanan, wajahnya tersenyum mengerikan menatap Hinata membuat perasaan sedikit tak enak.

"Memang si bodoh itu bisa terangsang oleh wanita, bukankah dia itu homo karena hanya terus memperhatikan si pria tinggi besar dari keluarga Mukami itu," sahut Subaru memperparah keadaan.

Laito tersenyum sedih menatap Hinata, "Kasihan sekali kau _Hime-chan_ , kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkannya padamu dan aku tak akan keberatan melakukannya." Laito menawarkan bantuan yang sebenarnya hanya menguntungkannya dan merugikan Hinata.

 **BRAK!**

Reiji memukul keras meja, iris merahnya menatap tajam Laito namun bukannya takut pria bersurai merah itu malah tersenyum senang penuh arti, "Apa kau juga ingin mengajari _Hime-chan_ bagaimana cara..."

"Cukup!" teriak Hinata menyela seraya berdiri dari meja makan, wajahnya memerah malu sekaligus kesal karena menjadi bahan godaan Laito, "Aku tidak hamil, karena Shu- _san_ tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali." Katanya lantang memberitahu.

Laito tersenyum simpul melihat sikap berani Hinata yang berteriak seperti itu di ruang makan terlebih dihadapan mereka semua padahal biasanya selalu bersikap manis dan pemalu seperti seekor kucing kecil.

"Kau mulai nakal, _Hime-chan_." Gumam Laito.

 **~()-()~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk didepan balkon kamar seorang diri, ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajah serta tubuh yang hanya terbalut baju tidur dengan lengan panjang berwarna cokelat pastel cukup membuat Hinata merasa hangat untuk menghalau terpaan angin malam yang menusuk kulit. Secangkir cokelat panas yang sudah mendingin dan tinggal setengah karena hampir dua jam Hinata duduk disini seorang diri setelah makan malam usai, mencoba menenangkan hati yang tengah berkecambuk hebat sekaligus memikirkan kembali mengenai pernikahannya bersama sang suami yang sebenarnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk hanya tinggal menunggu jatuh saja lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

Wajah Hinata nampak sendu, guratan sedih terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya, kedua mata bulannya berair membentuk sebuah bendungan air mata. Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat didepan dada meremas pelan gaun tidurnya, setetes air mata keluar saat memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan diri dari gejolak perasaan aneh didalam hati. Iris bulannya yang biasanya selalu nampak bersinar kini redup memandang hamparan luas langit malam tanpa bintang maupun bulan, hanya terlihat awan gelap seperti perasaan hatinya yang sedang dirundung kesedihan.

Andai saja takdir bisa diputar seperti sebuah jam atapun ditukar layaknya sebuah buku, Hinata tidak ingin terlahir sebagai reinkarnasi _Byakugan Hime_ , yang harus menuntunnya pada takdir kejam dan memilukan.

Kenapa _Kami-sama_ harus memilihnya untuk menerima takdir seberat ini, terlahir sebagai reinkarnasi Yukime dimasa lalu, bukan Yui saja, gadis yang dicintai Shu yang menerima takdirnya sebagai Reinkarnasi _Byakuga Hime_.

Itulah pertanyaan didalam benak Hinata kepada _Kami-sama_ , ia menuntut keadilan, mengingikan kebahagian dan kehidupan normal layaknya gadis seusianya. Tidak mau menjalani takdir sekaligus nasibnya yang menurut Hinata sangat kejam juga memilukan.

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak sekeras mungkin tapi tak bisa, Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Beberapa bulan lalu sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas tahun semuanya nampak normal dan biasa saja, kehidupan Hinata pun sama seperti teman-teman perempuan disekolahnya bahkan Hinata memiliki seorang pemuda yang disukainya sejak lama namun hanya bisa memendam perasaan tak berani mengungkapkan karena merasa malu juga takut ditolak jika mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Namun setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas semuanya berubah, tiba-tiba saja sang ayah meminta Hinata untuk pergi ke kediaman Sakamaki yang ternyata adalah para _Vampir_ , mahkluk penghisap darah bahkan harus menikah dengan salah satu dari ke enam anak laki-laki keluarga Sakamaki demi memenuhi surat wasiat jika menolak maka keluarga Hyuga akan dalam masalah besar. Merasa terusir secara halus dari keluarga Hinata pergi dengan perasaan berat, dan berpikir kalau sang ayah tidak menyanginya lagi tapi dugaanya salah besar ternyata kepergian Hinata ke kediaman Sakamaki adalah untuk melindunginya dari tangan para Uchiha, yang ingin menculiknya demi bisa membangkitkan Toneri Ootsutsuki dari tidur panjangnya.

Keluarga Hyuga dibantai habis oleh keluarga Uchiha hanya menyiskan Hinata seorang diri karena berada di kediaman Sakamaki waktu kejadian berlangsung tak lama setelah kepergianna dari mansion Hyuga.

Pembantaian pada seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuga membuat Hinata harus menjadi yatim piatu di usia belia, kehilangan keluarga serta orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya sekaligus dalam satu malam, waktu mengetahui kematian keluarganya ingin rasanya Hinata bunuh diri menyusul mereka namun dicegah oleh Reiji.

Setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman sang ayah serta adik perempuanya, Hanabi, saat pulang ke kediaman Sakamaki, upacara pernikahan pun digelar secara sederhana di ruang tengah keluarga Sakamaki yang hanya dihadiri seluruh anggota keluarga Sakamaki, Yui serta ke empat anak angkat dari Karlheinz demi memenuhi wasiat sekaligus tanggung jawabnya sebagai reinkarnasi _Byakugan Hime_ juga keluarga Hyuga yang terakhir.

Tapi menikah dengan Shu bukan membawa Hinata dalam kebahagian walau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Sakamaki namun penderitaan dan luka dihatinya semakin bertambah, sikap Shu begitu dingin, acuh bahkan kejam karena Hinata baru menyadari kalau gadis yang dicintai, inginkan adalah Yui bukan dirinya. Padahal saat memutuskan menerima perjodohan ini Hinata sudah berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada pemuda cinta pertamanya demi bisa menerima Shu tapi pria itu sepertinya tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya bahkan menganggap pun tidak.

Disaat Hinata tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya seorang diri di balkon, kedua telinganya samar-samar mendengar teriakkan kencang Yui dari arah ruang tamu merasa penasaran Hinata langsung bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang tersebut berteriak kencang.

 **~(,)~**

 **BUAGH!**

Satu pukulan keras dilayangkan Ayato tepat ke wajah Shuu membuat pria bersurai kuning tersebut langsung jatuh tersungkur dari kursi, darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Shu menandakan kalau pukulan Ayato barusan sangatlah keras. Bukannya marah atau membalas pukulan dari Ayato, Shu malah duduk diam menatap Ayato yang berdiri menjulang di hadapanya dengan ekspresi wajah marah bercampur kecewa dan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Ada apa ini Ayato?" tanya Shu datar seakan tak mengerti alasan Ayato marah hingga memukulnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, Shu!" teriak Ayato penuh benci.

Ayato langsung menarik kerah kemeja Shu mengangkat sedikit tubuh pria bersurai kuning tersebut, iris hijau miliknya menatap nyalang "Apa kau ingin aku bunuh!" desisnya penuh kebencian.

"Lakukan jika kau memang bisa," tantang Shu seakan perkataan Ayato bagaikan angin lalu.

"Baik. Kau yang meminta,"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, Shu!" teriak Ayato penuh benci.

"Hentikan!" Reiji mencengkeram erat tangan Ayato menahan perkerlahian lebih lanjut karena jika terus dibiarkan bukan tak mungkin akan ada korban karena bagaimanapun keduanya adalah saudara walau berbeda ibu.

"Jangan menghalangiku atau mencoba membelanya, Reiji!"

"Aku tidak menghalangimu ataupun membelanya sekalipun dia adalah saudaraku. Tapi aku tak mau kalian berdua saling bunuh hanya karena alasan tak jelas,"

"Apa katamu, tak jelas?!"

"Memang apa yang sudah membuatmu semarah ini hingga ingin menghabisi nyawa saudaramu sediri," kata Reiji mencoba mencari tahu alasan kemarah Ayato.

"Hahahahaha..." Ayato berteriak kencang.

Wajahnya tersenyum sinis menatap dingin Reiji, "Saudara katamu? Bagiku dia adalah pria brengsek tak tahu malu karena berani meniduri kekasih saudaranya sendiri,"

"Maksudmu, Yui?" ujar Reiji menegaskan kalau kupingnya tidak salah dengar.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada _Chichinashi_ karena dia sendiri mengakui hubungan gelap kalian dimasa lalu,"

"Kenapa kau tak bunuh saja gadis jalang itu, bukankah dia yang mengkhianatimu dan mau saja tergoda oleh pria pecundang sepertinya," kata Reiji dingin dan terdengar seolah membela sang kakak, menyalahkan sikap plin plan Yui.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Reiji atau aku robek mulutmu itu dengan tanganku. Bagiku dia bukan gadis jalang. Bagiku Yui adalah wanita yang aku cintai," kata Ayato dengan wajah penuh luka, memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan ngilu seperti di tusuk pisau, "Tapi mengapa...dia harus mengkhianati dan membohongiku hanya demi pria dingin seperti dia," Ayato menatap penuh benci Shu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruang berdiri menonton, menyaksikan adegan perkelahian keduanya tanpa mau ataupun berniat menghentikan karena masalah ini memang harus mereka berdua selesaikan dan siapapun tak boleh ikut campur. Sementara itu Yui berdiri mematung di ambang pintu, kedua kakinya gemetaran hebat menyaksikan perkelahian kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu dan sebab dari masalah ini adalah dirinya, ingin rasanya berlari menghampiri Ayato memeluk tubuh tingginya mencoba menenangkan amarah Ayato yang sedang meledak-ledak karena pengakuannya kemarin malam dimana dengan jujur Yui mengatakan mengenai hubungan gelapnya dengan Shu bahkan mereka pernah menghabiskan satu malam bersama walau kesucian Yui yang merenggutnya adalah Ayato tapi tetap saja pria dengan rambut merah itu merasa marah, kecewa, rasa kepercayaannya sudah di khianati sekaligus perasaan cintanya yang begitu tulus pada gadis bersurai kuning tersebut.

Ayato mendorong keras tubuh Reiji kesamping hingga menubruk tembok, kali ini amarahnya tak bisa dibendung dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekalipun itu adalah Yui.

Mengambil pisau perak dari balik kemejanya lalu menerjang tubuh Shu hendak menusuk jantung Shu, tak peduli jika perbuatannya membuat pria bersurai kuning itu, calon kepala keluarga Sakamaki selanjutnya mati ditangannya karena rasa sakit di hatinya hanya bisa terbayar oleh kematian Shu.

JLEB!

Pisau perak milik Subaru yang diam-diam di curi Ayato sukses menancap ke dada seseorang namun bukan Shu melainkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan dress berlengan panjang.

Darah segar mengalir deras mengotori dress bahkan noda merah mendominasi dress disertai bau amis yang begitu menyengat hidung.

Kedua mata biru Shu melebar sempurna bahkan nyaris copot, bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan tubuhnya gemetar kaku melihat gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya jatuh ambruk bersimbah darah.

Tak ada yang menyangka sama sekali kalau Hinata akan datang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjadikan tubuhnya tameng melindungi suaminya sendiri dari serangan Ayato, pisau belati yang terbuat dari perak khusus milik Subaru yang diambil oleh Ayato untuk membunuh Shu tadinya kini tepat menusuk dada kiri Hinata bukan jantung milik Shu membuat gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut jatuh bersimbah darah dengan mata terpejam erat.

"HINATA!"

" _HIME-CHAN_!"

"HINATA- _SAN_!"

Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu langsung berlarian panik, kaget sekaligus syok melihat tubuh Hinata jatuh ambruk ke dalam pelukan Shu dengan bersimbah darah. Kedua iris biru milik Shu melebar sempurna, wajahnya pucat pasi bahkan tangannya gemetar hebat melihat darah milik Hinata ditangannya.

" _Hime_..." panggil Shu lirih.

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris biru milik Shu, menyadari kalau sang istri tak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya tengah sekarat.

"Buka matamu, Hinata," kata Shu takut mendekap erat tubuh Hinata yang masih terasa hangat.

Hinata tak merespon perkataan Shu, matanya terpejam erat dalam dekapan Shu, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Laito, Kanato dan Subaru melompat menerjang tubuh Ayato, mereka bertiga menangkap Ayato mengurung pria bersurai merah tersebut yang juga merasa sangat kaget sekaligus syok dengan perbuatannya sendiri barusan karena salah menusuk orang.

"Walaupun kau adalah saudaraku tapi maaf perbuatanmu kali ini tak bisa dimaafkan." Kata Laito penuh rasa kecewa dan marah.

"Kita harus segera mengobati, Hinata sebelum terlambat." Kata Reiji dengan wajah panik.

Shu langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata, mengikuti langkah kaki Reiji sepanjang jalan darah milik Hinata menetes mengotori lantai.

Kedua tangan Shu sudah kotor dengan darah Hinata, wajah dingin yang biasa mendominasi kini hilang berganti panik sekaligus cemas memikirkan nasib sang istri yang sedang berada diambang kematian.

Keringat dingin sebesar biji membanjiri dahi Reiji, wajahnya sangat panik, cemas dan takut semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu apalagi perasaannya yang sangat kacau melihat keadaan Hinata, pria bersurai ungu ini sekuat tenaga berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata dan tak akan ia biarkan Hinata mati apapun yang terjadi. Menyabut perlahan pisau belati yang menusuk di dada, untung saja tusukan Ayato tidak terlalu dalam dan tak mengenai jantung Hinata tapi darah terus mengalir dari luka di dada kiri Hinata.

Hinata kehilangan banyak darah, dan jika terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa Hinata mati kehabisan darah jika saja golongan darah Hinata sama seperti Reiji sudah sejak tadi darahnya akan disumbangkan untuk Hinata dan di tengah kepanikan mencari golongan darah yang sama dengan Hinata yaitu A, Subaru datang dengan mengatakan kalau golongan darahnya adalah A, tak membuang waktu Reiji langsung mengambil darah Subaru.

Pemuda bersuri putih tersebut langsung berbaring disebelah ranjang Hinata, hendak memberikan darahnya pada gadis disampingnya dengan harapan bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus membuat gadis yang diam-diam dikagumi itu bisa tetap hidup karena Subaru sangat suka melihat senyuman Hinata.

Meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya erat, Subaru memejamkan kedua mata mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada Hinata untuk tetap bertahan dan sebanyak apapun darah yang dibutuhkan akan Subaru berikan sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun, dirinya siap. Apapun untuk, Hinata, gadis bulannya yang sudah menerangi hatinya yang selama ini terasa gelap dan sunyi.

" _Aku mohon tetaplah hidup." Batin Subaru penuh harap._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maafkan saya karena lama menelantarkan Fic ini, karena belakangan ini saya benar-benar sangat sibuk tidak memiliki waktu luang ditambah tak ada hari libur#Malam curhat.**

 **Jika kelanjutan Fic ini tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan mohon maaf dan untuk kelanjutan sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan tapi tidak janji bisa update cepat karena saya Author yang nulis tergantung mood dan waktu luang.**

 **Paling lambat saya akan publish chapter selanjutnya bulan Desember^^ tapi bisa juga mundur dari bulan itu _**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview, baik itu tanggapan juga menanggih update-an Fic ini dan mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

 **Diabolik Lovers : Seiko Nagatsu (Anime writer)**

 **Rejet (Developer)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T posibble M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Drama**

 _ **Bride of Vampire**_

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD AMBURADUL, NO BAKU, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Helaan nafas teratur dari Hinata seperti irama indah di telinga, dadanya naik turun menandakan kalau gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan mata seindah bulan itu hidup karena masih bernafas, jantungnya pun berdetak cukup cepat membuat perasaan Reiji yang sejak beberapa jam lalu berjuang sekuat tenaga menyelamatkannya dari kematian merasa sangat lega sekaligus senang karena kematian tak jadi datang menjemput Hinata, namun dirinya juga harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Subaru yang sudah rela menyumbangkan darahnya untuk Hinata sebuah hal baru dan belum pernah dilakukan siapapun di keluarga Sakamaki mengingat mereka adalah bangsa _Vampir_ dimana darah manusia, makanan sekaligus sumber energi kehidupan. Jika saja golongan darah Reiji sama dengan Hinata pastinya hal serupa pasti akan dilakukannya, demi menyelamatkan Hinata dari jurang kematian. Akhirnya Reiji bisa duduk tenang, usahanya berhasil walau harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga serta pikirannya mencari cara mengobati luka di dada kiri Hinata. Metode yang dilakukan Reiji hampir sama seperti waktu menolong Yui tapi sedikit berbeda karena membutuhkan darah milik Subaru.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Subaru dari sebelah ranjang Hinata, melepaskan alat yang menancap di sebelah pergelangan tangannya, wajahnya sedikit pucat walau sebenarnya warna kulitnya memang putih pucat.

"Aku berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya, namun Hinata masih harus melewati masa kritis," jelas Reiji dengan sorot mata penuh harap kalau Hinata akan berjuang untuk tetap hidup sama seperti perjuangannya menyelamatkannya dari jurang kematian.

Subaru menatap nanar sosok Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam erat, "Apakah darahku cukup untuknya?" tanya Subaru memastikan takut jika Hinata kekurangan darah.

"Semoga saja, lagipula jika darahmu terus diambil bisa-bisa kau mati kehabisan darah,"

"Itu tak masalah, asalkan Hinata bisa selamat," sahut Subaru santai tanpa merasa takut.

Reiji tersenyum sinis, membenarkan letak kaca matanya sebentar lalu kedua matanya memandang tajam ke arah Subaru, "Apa kau berniat mengobankan nyawamu hanya demi seorang manusia," desisnya dengan nada dingin berusaha mengejek usaha pengorbanan Subaru.

Subaru menatap tajam, "Bukankah kematianku adalah hal bagus untukmu juga yang lainnya karena dengan begitu satu pesaing hilang," kata Subaru dingin.

Pemuda bersurai putih ini beranjak bangun dari kasur setelah hampir satu jam berbaring dengan alat menancap dipergelangan, melangkah pelan ke arah ranjang Hinata kemudian berhenti tepat disampingnya, "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungi Hinata, tak perduli nantinya dia akan membalasnya atau tidak yang kutahu aku hanya ingin selalu menjaganya dari apapun." Subaru memandang penuh arti Hinata, jarinya membelai pelan pipi gembil Hinata yang terasa hangat.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata?" tanya Reiji sinis.

"Mungkin," sahutnya membenarkan pertanyaan Reiji tanpa menoleh sedikit pun melihat ekspresi wajah Reiji yang tak suka dengan jawaban darinya.

Mencoba menyudutkan Reiji bertanya kembali pada Subaru, "Lalu bagaimana denganYui? Bukankah kau dulu menyukainya bahkan hampir bertengkar dengan Ayato karena memperebutkannya," kata Reiji menyinggung kejadian masa lalu.

Subaru tersenyum sekilas, "Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, Reiji?" Subaru balik bertanya membuat pria bersurai ungu itu tersenyum sinis karena serangannya malah dibalas dengan hal yang sama.

Reiji medekap kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku tak mau membicarakan hal yang tak jelas, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu untuk beritsirahat dan memulihkan tenagamu," katanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang jika diteruskan bisa dipastikan akan ada perdebatan panjang yang mungkin saja berakhir dengan saling adu tinju satu sama lain, Reiji lebih pintar dalam bersikap dan memanfaatkan situasi tidak bodoh ataupun ceroboh seperti ke lima suadara laki-lakinya terlebih Ayato yang hanya mengandalkan otot tapi otak tak pernah dipakai.

"Baiklah. Jika ada-ada apa dengan Hinata beritahu aku." Kata Subaru sesaat sebelum pergi menghilang seperti angin meninggalkan kamar.

Reiji masih berdiri mematung disamping ranjang Hinata, kedua mata merahnya memandang dalam sekaligus penuh arti, perlahan tangannya terulur ke depan menyentuh lalu membelai sepelan mungkin pipi gembil Hinata yang seperti buah plum.

Ada sebuat getaran aneh di hatinya setiap kali menyentuh tubuh Hinata, perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan kepada siapapun termasuk Hinata. Hanya berdekatan dengannya saja sudah mampu membuat hatinya berdebar apalagi bisa sampai menyentuh sepertinya saat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tapi kali ini jantungnya bukan saja berdetak lebih cepat bahkan seakan berhenti berdetak bahkan terasa mau copot dari rongganya saat melihat Hinata ditusuk pisau belati didepan matanya sendiri, darah segar langsung mengalir deras mengotori lantai serta gaun yang dikenakan Hinata, bau amis begitu menyengat hidung, darah Hinata sangat begitu menggoda membuat instingnya sebagai _Vampir_ hampi saja terbangun jika saja dirinya tidak kuat menahan diri.

Kedua kakinya langsung berlari cepat ingin meraih tubuh Hinata namun dirinya terlambat karena Shu sudah mendekapnya terlebih dahulu, untuk sesaat tubuhnya menegang kaget melihat ekspresi wajah dari pria berhati dingin yang disebutnya kakak itu satu-satunya saudara yang satu ibu namun memiliki kepribadian jauh berbeda sekaligus perbedaan berbeda dari sang ibu. Pria bersurai kuning itu menitikan air mata, menangis sedih bahkan suaranya terdengar pilu memanggil putus asa Hinata dalam dekapannya yang tak mau menyahuti panggilan darinya bahkan membuka mata pun tidak, dirinya benar-benar dibuat syok melihat sisi lemah dari seorang Shu padahal saat proses pemakaman sang ibu tak tampak raut kesedihan ataupun kehilangan atas wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia itu sekalipun tahu kenyataan kalau orang pemburu Vampir yang membunuh sang ibu adalah Reiji sikap Shu nampak tenang seakan tak peduli malah merasa bebanya terlepas dan merasa bebas karena tidak selalu harus terkekang, di perintah terus menerus layaknya boneka demi kepentingan sang ibu. Apakah kini gadis bersurai indigo itu sekarang benar-benar sangat berarti bagi Shu, seakan bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya setelah perbuatan kejamnya terhadap Hinata selama ini.

Semua orang yang berada di rungan tengah luar biasa kaget terlebih Yui merasa begitu syok seakan tak percaya kalau Ayato mampu berbuat hal nekat seperti itu, apakah dengan cara membunuh Shu baru bisa menghapuskan rasa sakit dihati jika pun benar mengapa Ayato tidak membunuh Yui saja karena penyebab semua masalah ini adalah gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang tersebut bukan Shu, karena yang sudah menyakiti, mengkhianati Ayato adalah Yui.

Tubuh Ayato langsung diringkus, ke tiga saudaranya langsung membawa paksa Ayato ke kamar mengurungnya layaknya seorang penjahat, disetiap sisi kamar pun langsung di pasangi segel khusus membuat Ayato ataupun siapapun yang tak memiliki kunci segel bisa masuk apalagi Yui yang hanya seorang manusia biasa tak memiliki kekuatan _spritiual_ apapun.

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Ayato menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya frustasi, meminta untuk dibukakan melihat keadaan Hinata apakah gadis bersurai indigo itu mati atau masih hidup karena bagaimanapun dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya.

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Ayato dari dalam kamar.

Kedua tangannya terus memukul pintu kamar berharap satu dari kelima saudaranya mau membukakan pintu untuknya, tapi sayangnya sekeras apapun Ayato berteriak hingga memukul pintu tak ada yang membukakan pintu hanya ada Yui di luar kamar berdiri gemetar dengan wajah berderai air mata tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan.

"Hiiksh..Ayato- _kun_." Lirih Yui di depan pintu kamar Ayato.

Gadis bersurai kuning gelombang ini sungguh merasa bersalah, begitu menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lalu bersama Shu andaikan saja dirinya bisa lebih jujur pada Ayato sejak dulu mungkin kejadian yang menimpa Hinata tak perlu sampai terjadi.

Semua orang di kediaman Sakamaki panik luar biasa, baik Reiji ataupun yang lainnya tak pernah menduga sama sekali kalau kejadian mengerikan itu akan terjadi, padahal mereka semua mengira kalau pertengkaran keduanya akan tidak berakhir seperti ini. Keadaan benar-benar sangat kacau semuanya malah menjadi rumit bahkan masalah baru muncul karena ulah Ayato.

Jika saja pria bersurai merah tersebut bisa menahan diri tidak terbakar emosi hingga gelap mata mungkin menambah masalah baru tak akan mucul ditengah-tengah kekacuan yang sedang terjadi saat ini, belum juga menemukan jalan keluar menghadapi keluarga Uchiha yang berniat melakukan kudeta dengan cara membangkitkan Toneri dari tidur panjangnya, musuh baru tiba-tiba muncul yaitu _Akatsuki_ , sekumpulan para pendeta suci lalu kini Ayato menambah daftar panjang masalah bagi mereka semua membuat keadaan semakin runyam seperti benang kusut hingga tak harus bagaimana cara mengurainya.

Kenapa Ayato tidak menggunakan kepala dingin menghadapi masalah bukan mendahulukan emosi dan pukulan untuk menyelesaikan, sifat Ayato memang jelek, terlalu tempramental selalu menggunakan otot bukan otak. Bukankah Ayato memiliki mulut untuk berbicara baik-baik tidak selalu digunakan untuk membentak, marah-marah atau menggerutui hal tak penting, dia bisa membicarakan mengenai masalah Yui dengan meminta penjelasan dari Shu mengapa bisa berbuat hingga sejauh itu atau bisa dikatakan sebagai pengkhianatan karena Yui sendiri adalah kekasih Ayato, satu-satunya gadis yang ingin dijadikan pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi julukan bodoh tak berguna dari Reiji pada Ayato tak ada salahnya karena selalu bertindak bodoh tidak memikirkan kembali perbuatannya apakah membawa masalah atau tidak.

Dalam masalah ini tak hanya Ayato saja yang bersalah, Shu pun bisa ikut dikatakan berasalah karena bersikap diam tidak mengatakan apapun ataupun meminta maaf pada Ayato orang yang secara tak langsung sudah dilukai hati sekaligus kepercayaannya. Pria bersurai kuning bergelombang itu diam seribu bahasa bahkan balik menantang Ayato hingga kejadian mengerikan pun terjadi yang membuat Hinata harus terluka bahkan nyaris kehilangan nyawa jika saja Reiji tidak segera mengambil tindakan serta Subaru yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Hinata.

Entah hukuman sepertia apa yang harus diberikan untuk Ayato atas perbuatannya terlebih jika berita ini sampai terdengar ke telinga Ayah mereka mengingat Hinata sendiri adalah reinkarnasi dari _Byakugan Hime_ , kakak perempuan ayah mereka di masa lalu sekaligus menantu di keluarga Sakamaki.

Rumit, membingungkan sekaligus membuat pusing itulah gambaran perasaan Reiji saat ini menghadapi masalah yang terjadi di keluarganya. Bagaimana pun caranya, sang ayah tak boleh tahu akan hal ini sebab bukan hanya Ayato saja yang terancam terkena hukuman tapi mereka semua pun akan ikut dihukum karena tak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik, lalai dalam menjalankan tugas melindungi, menjaganya. Sudah susah payah bahkan hingga bertaruh nyawa mereka berjuang keras untuk selalu melindung Hinata dari apapun tapi kini gadis pemilik iris seindah bulan tersebut harus tergolek lemah tak berdaya atau bisa dikatakan kritis ditangan Ayato, orang yang seharusnya melindunginya.

Hampir tiga jam berlalu Shu menunggu gelisah di depan pintu kamar ruang khusus milik Reiji seperti orang gila, ekspresi wajah Shu yang biasanya terlihat datar, tenang bahkan selalu tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlihat sangat panik bahkan kacau dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah, tubuhnya menegang kaku bahkan gemetar hebat cemas sekaligus khawatir memikirkan keadaan Hinata di dalam sana, dan ini baru pertama kali terjadi padahal dulu saat Yui menusukkan dirinya sendiri dengan pisau belati milik Subaru, pria bersurai kuning itu tidak terlihat sepanik ini bahkan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi tidak kali ini dimana sosoknya yang dingin, seketika luntur dan hancur karena Hinata. Satu-satunya gadis manusia yang mampu merubah sosok seorang Shu Sakamaki yang sedingin es, berhati keras seperti batu, tak berperasaan sama sekali bak sebuah boneka hidup, menjungkirkan balikkan perasaan Shu membuatnya berubah, lebih emosional bahkan terlihat lemah, rapuh saat mendapati gadis bulannya tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Jujur saja Shu sebenarnya sudah mulai menerima Hinata dalam hidupnya bahkan menaruh hati pada gadis pemilik mata seindah bulan tersebut entah sejak kapan tapi dirinya tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bukan karena paras Hinata yang sangat cantik, namun sikap serta hatinya yang sangat lembut mampu meluluhkan hati bahkan meruntuhkan sikap angkuh, apatis Shu.

Kedua mata hijau Laito memandang jengah sekaligus kesal melihat tingkat Shu yang terus saja mondar mandir tak jelas hampir lima belas menit di depan kamar setelah sejak tadi duduk diam dengan wajah tertunduk dalam, menyesali kejadian yang terjadi.

Mendesah pelan Laito melirik malas ke arah Shu, "Duduklah jangan terus mondar mandir seperti sterikaan, percayakan semuanya pada Reiji." Ujar Laito santai, tak menampakkan rasa panik ataupun khawatir sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang disaat istriku tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati." Sahut Shu dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini menyungingkan senyuman, menatap penuh arti ke arah Shu yang tiba-tiba saja mengakui kalau Hinata adalah istrinya setelah semua sikap dingin serta acuhnya, "Apa aku tak salah dengar, istri?" ujar Laito mengulangi kalimat Shu berniat menggoda. Pemuda tampan ini mencoba mengingat-ingat sikap dingin Shu selama ini pada Hinata.

"Hinata memang istriku," kata Shu mengakui status Hinata.

"Hahahahaha..." Laito tertawa lebar mendengar pengakuan Shu yang sungguh tak terduga, kemana saja dia selama ini baru mengakui Hinata sebagai istrinya, apakah kepala Shu kejedot sesuatu hingga membuatnya tersadar kalau sudah menikah dan memiliki istri. Mungkin kejadian saat ini adalah syok terapi bagi Shu hingga mampu membuatnya menyadari kalau Hinata sangat berarti.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa disaat seperti ini!" Shu nampak tak suka melihat Laito yang tertawa terlebih menertawakan dirinya karena tak ada hal lucu yang terjadi.

"Kau sungguh lucu, Shu dan membuatku ingin tertawa lebar,"

"Aku bukan badut yang bisa kau tertawakan,"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi sikapmu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan sangat peduli pada _Hime-chan_ bahkan mengakuinya sebagai istri. Apa kau sekarang merasa takut jika pionmu untuk menjadi seorang Raja direbut oleh Reiji ataupun Subaru," sindir Laito karena mengetahui niatan awal Shu menerima pernikahan ini karena sang ayah menjajikan tahta kerajaan jika menikahi Hinata.

"Hinata bukanlah pion ataupun alat, dia istriku dan wanita yang kucintai," kata Shu menegaskan menyangkal semua tuduhan Laito.

Laito tersenyum lebar disertai kekehan kecil, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Cinta katamu?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya. Aku memang mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya apalagi sampai direbut siapapun, lagi pula aku bukanlah pria dingin dan berhati batu."

Laito menyunggingkan senyuman lebar seraya bertepuk tangan gembira seakan merayakan sesuatu, "Waw, waw, waw! Kau membuatku tekejut, Shu. Tapi kita lihat saja akhirnya, pada siapa _Hime-chan_ akan melabuhkan hatinya. Padamu, Reiji atau Subaru karena semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, dan selamat berjuang." Kata Laito memberi semangat untuk mengejar cinta Hinata.

Ingin rasanya Laito tertawa sekeras-kerasnya lebih tepatnya menertawakan keadaan Shu dimana sosoknya yang dulu dingin, acuh, apatis dan sangat tenang itu kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat bahkan terlihat sedikit lebih manusiawi, dan terlalu berperasaan layaknya seperti manusia, semua perubahan pada Shu karena Hinata begitu pula dengan kedua saudara beda ibunya yang ikut berubah sikap semenjak kehadiran gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut di kediaman ini, Laito bukannya membenci ataupun tidak senang dengan kehadiran Hinata malah merasa sangat menarik, dirinya merasa mendapatkan tontonan baru kehidupan di rumah yang tadinya membosankan kini semakin berwarna apalagi beberapa saudarnya saling berebut perhatian Hinata kapan lagi dirinya bisa melihat sosok berbeda dari seorang Shu Sakamaki pria berhati dingin dan sekeras batu jika bukan karena Hinata. Dan sepertinya Laito harus berterima kasih banyak kepada sang ayah walau hal itu jarang di lakukannya tapi dengan ide sang ayah menikahkan Hinata adalah suatu hal yang tepat walau di balik pernikahan ini adalah demi melindunginya dari tangan para Uchiha sampai membuat mereka semua harus terlibat, berurusan dengan hal berbahaya bahkan berkat Hinata mereka mengetahui mengenai masa lalu sekaligus sejarah sebenarnya bangsa _Vampir_ sekaligus siapa ayah mereka yang sebenarnya.

 **CKELEK~**

Pintu kamar terbuka Shu yang sejak tadi menunggu gelisah bersama Laito langsung berlari menghampiri Reiji dengan ekspresi wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Shu tak sabaran ingin mengetahui kondisi sang istri.

Reiji terdiam sesaat membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar juga tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, kita hanya bisa menunggu sekaligus berharap kalau Hinata akan segera siuman." Kata Reiji setenang mungkin tak mau menambah kepanikan orang-orang walau sebenarnya kini Hinat sedang dalam masa kritis.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk dan melihat keadaannya," Shu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar namun bahunya ditahan oleh Reiji, seakan mencegah dan melarangnya untuk masuk melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Apa kau masih mempunyai muka bertemu Hinata setelah kekacauan yang kau perbuat," kata Reiji dingin tak mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Aku adalah suaminya," sahut Shu mengingatkan akan statusnya.

Reiji tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak bertanya ataupun peduli akan statusmu,"

"Lepaskan, cengkeraman tanganmu Reiji, aku tidak mau berkelahi denganmu," Shu memperingatkan sang adik.

"Aku pun begitu namun tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Hinata lebih dari ini, sudah cukup luka yang kau berikan padanya, dan saatnya kau merelakannya untuk bahagia,"

"Yang akan membahagiakan dan melindunginya adalah aku bukan orang lain,"

Reiji tersenyum sinis, matanya memandang tajam ke arah Shu, "Semuanya sudah terlambat, pergilah jangan ganggu Hinata lagi." Kata Reiji mengusir Shu, tak mengijikannya bertemu ataupun melihat keadaan Hinata.

Pemuda besurai merah dalam balutan blazer hitam yang sejak tadi berdiri menyandar tak jauh dari keduanya akhirnya angkat bicara setelah melihat tanda-tanda akan terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka berdua dan itu semua yang menyulut masalah adalah sikap keras kepala dari Reiji, "Sudahlah Reiji, jangan terlalu keras seperti itu dan jangan menambah masalah lagi di tengah kekacauan seperti ini," ujar Laito memberi saran sekaligus nasehat berharap pemuda bersurai ungu itu mau mendengarkan.

"Yang kulakukan saat ini adalah melindungi Hinata," ujar Reiji membela diri.

"Aku hargai sikapmu yang ingin melindungi, _Hime-chan_ tapi bagaimanapun Shu adalah suami _Hime-chan_ dan kau tak bisa menyangkalnya apalagi sampai melarangnya jadi biarkan saja dia masuk," ujar Laito yang tak secara langsung membela Shu.

Reiji menghela nafas perlahan, tangannya terkepal kuat disamping tubuh menahan emosi dihati memang benar apa yang dikatakan Laito barusan, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal sekaligus marah tapi sepertinya ia harus lebih menahan diri sekaligus bersabar karena tak akan lama lagi akan ia buat Hinata mencampakan Shu untuk selama-lamanya, "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu melihat keadaan Hinata tapi hanya sebentar, setelahnya kau harus pergi aku tak mau nantinya saat terbangun Hinata berteriak histeris melihatmu."

"Terima kasih."

Tangan Shu sedikit gemetar ketika menggenggam gagang pintu, mendorong sepelan mungkin pintu kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar ketika melangkah masuk, sorot matanya memandang nanar sosok Hinata yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan selang infus di tangan, perasaan sedih sekaligus bersalah menghinggap di hati karena dirinyalah istirnya harus mengalami kejadian mengerikani ini tapi ada perasaan terus mengganjal kenapa Hinata melakukan hal nekat seperti itu, menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng hidup padahal tanpa melakukan hal itu pun Shu bisa mengelak serangan dari Ayato.

Shu berdiri mematung disamping ranjang, kedua netra birunya berkaca-kaca untuk sesaat Shu tak bergerak diam mematung terus menatap dalam sekaligus dipenuhi rasa bersalah dihati.

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Shu jatuh terduduk disamping ranjang, wajahnya tertunduk dalam disertai bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi lantai tempatnya berpijak, bahunya tegapnya gemetar hebat, wajah stoick yang selalu ditampilkan menghilang tergantikan wajah dipenuhi air mata kesedihan sekaligus rasa takut akan kehilangan.

"S-Shu- _san_..." igau Hinata lirih dalam tidurnya.

Shu mengakat wajah terkejutnya mendengar sang istri memanggil namanya, bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri Hinata masih memikirkannya dan itu membuat Shu merasa senang karena dihati Hinata masih ada dirinya walau hanya sedikit.

Menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang terasa hangat, "Aku disini, _Hime_." Katanya membalas igauan Hinata tadi berharap kalau kata-katanya bisa terdengar oleh Hinata namun nyatanya tidak bisa.

Kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, mengusap lembut kening sang istri lalu menciumnya dalam dan penuh cinta selama beberapa detik, "Cepatlah bangun karena ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin aku sampaikan untukmu." Lirihnya pelan.

Akan Shu balas ribuan kali perasaan cinta Hinata sekaligus pengorbannya untuknya, Shu benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh di dunia dan pantas dibenci Hinata karena ketidak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang begitu tulus menyangi, juga mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sekarang dan selamanya." Bisiknya dengan setitik air mata menetes dari kedua iris birunya, membasahi pipi Hinata tanpa ada yang tahu.

Sementara itu Reiji hanya bisa berdiri di luar kamar, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya bahkan wajahnya sendiri dipenuhi keringat dingin berjuang sekuat tenaga mengobati luka di dada kanan Hinata dibantu Subaru yang ikut menyumbangkan darahnya yang begitu berharga. Raut wajah Reiji terlihat tidak begitu senang bahkan gusar karena Shu ada di dalam kamar seorang diri, menemani Hinata padahal dirinya sangat ingin menemani Hinata siuman tapi apalah daya karena Shu lebih berhak atas diri Hinata walaupun ia tka uska mengakuinya kalau mereka berdua memang sepasang suami istri.

Tapi Reiji akan sedikit bersabar, tak akan lama lagi akan ia buat Hinata mencampakkan Shu untuk selama-lamanya. Akan Reiji pastikan hal itu terjadi, semuanya akan Reiji rebut baik Hinata maupun tahta kerajaan _Vampir_. Dan diam-diam Laito terus memperhatikan Reiji dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan namun pemuda bersurai merah ini seakan menyadari naitan buruk Reiji karena sudah mengenal jelas karakter seoarang Reiji yang sebenarnya di balik sikap tenang dan dinginnya itu.

Akhirnya malam panjang penuh drama dan ketegangan berakhir tanpa perlu adanya korban walau meyisakan trauma mendalam untuk Shu karena hampir saja kehilangan istrinya untuk selama-lamaya namun Kami-sama masih baik dengan membiarkan Hinata tetap hidup agad bisa menebus segala macam kesalahannya di masa lalu, kini semua orang bisa beristirahat sejenak mengistirahatkan diri serta pikiran walau sebenarnya tak mungkin mereka bisa tidur nyenak di tengah sitauasi seperti ini.

Reiji nampak berbicara serius dengan Laito membicarakan mengenai masalah Ayato, bagaimanapun salah satu saudaranya itu tetap harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di koridor rumah yang hanya di terangi lampu dinding, suasana rumah pun hening juga sepi tak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas ataupun kegiatan dilakukan mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam dimana pastinya seluruh orang di rumah sudah terlelap tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing, merileksasikan tubuh serta pikiran setelah melewati drama panjang sekaligus menegangkan akibat kebodohan Ayato yang dikuasai rasa cemburu sekaligus amarah.

Gadis cantik bersurai kuning bergelombang yang sejak beberapa jam lalu berdiri dengan setia di depan pintu kamar Ayato, menemani sang kekasih tak meninggalkannya seorang diri karena saat ini Ayato pasti sedang butuh seseorang untuk bersandar.

Pemuda tampan dalam balutan blazer hitam dengan aksen bulu di leher, berjalan santai ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua paling ujung. Kedua manik hijaunya menatap nanar sosok Yui yang terlelap tidur di depan pintu kamar milik Ayato dengan posisi duduk menyandar di pintu, keadaan gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang dalam balutan dress terusan berwarna putih gading itu sedikit berantakan dengan pipi dipenuhi bekas jejak air mata bahkan samar-samar masih bisa ia dengar suara sesenggukan darinya.

Tubuh tingginya berdiri menjulang di hadapan Yui, memandang penuh arti gadis manusia itu lalu duduk berjongkok memandangi wajah lelapnya, menyibak pelan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah, "Kau bisa sakit jika terus tidur disini, _Bitch-chan_." Bisiknya penuh rasa cemas.

Tangannya mengusap pelan bekas jejak air mata dipipi Yui, sorot matanya menatap lurus sekaligus dalam, "Kenapa kau harus terus menderita seperti ini, hanya demi pria bodoh sepertinya."

Yui menggeliat pelan saat jari jemari dingin milik Laito menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang hangat, " _Bitch-chan_." Bisik pelan dengan nada penuh cinta.

Laito menggendong tubuh ringkih Yui ala _bridal style_ , bisa dirasakan juga betapa ringannya tubuh Yui lebih ringan daripada beban yang pernah diangkatnya dulu. Apakah belakangan ini Yui makan dengan baik juga teratur, berat badannya tidak bertambah sama sekali bahkan semakin lama semakin terlihat kurus, kenapa Ayato tidak meperhatikan kesehatan dan keadaan Yui padahal selalu terus berada disisinya.

Di tengah heningnya malam Laito menggendong mesra Yui, membawa tubuh lelap gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang ke kemarnya tak membiarkannya untuk duduk tertidur di depan pintu kamar Ayato karena jika terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa Yui terkena flu dan diam-diam dari balik tembok Kanato memergoki saudaranya dari jauh dengan sorot mata menakutkan.

"Lihatlah itu, Teddy." Katanya memberitahu boneka kesayangannya ulah sang adik yang diam-diam ternyata masih sangat perhatian pada Yui.

"Apa kita harus memberitahukan kepada Ayato kalau mainanya di ambil oleh Laito, hahahaha..." kekeh Kanato seraya pergi menatap penuh arti boneka beruang kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(-_-)~**

Disebuah bangunan megah nan besar bergaya Eropa kuno berdiri kokoh didekat tebing pantai yang merupakan kediaman utama milik Madara dan para Uchiha lainnya sekaligus markas. Jauh didalam bangunan megah ini terdapat sebuah lorong tersembunyi yang jika ditelusuri akan membawa ke sebuah ruangan rahasia dimana terdapat peti mati kaca dengan ukiran indah di setia sisinya berada tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan disekitar peti sebuah segel gaib terbentuk membuat siapapun tak bisa mendekat termasuk Madara segel khusus itu sendiri sengaja dibuat oleh Karlheinz berharap tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendekati apalagi sampai membuka peti mati kaca tersebut karena didalamnya terdapat mahkluk penghancur berkekuatan besar.

Saat peti mati kaca ditemukan pertama kali oleh Madara, tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan mendekati saja tidak bisa namun bukan namanya Madara jika mudah menyerah. Segala cara dilakukan Madara mencari tahu bagaimana cara membuka peti mati, dan setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya Madara bisa mendekati peti mati kaca lalu membangunkan Toneri untuk merebut kembali kerajaan _Vampir_ sekaligus membalas dendam pada Karlheinz juga keturunannya. Madara hanya perlu meneteskan setetes darah milik _Byakugan Hime_ tepat di gambar segel gaib, seketika perisai pelindung yang tak kasat mata itu hilang membuat Madara dengan bebas berjalan mendekati peti mati.

Madara tak henti-hentinya terus tersenyum lebar merasa kemenangan sudah ada ditangan karena dengan begini bisa dipastikan kalau seluruh anggota keluarga Sakamaki akan mati ditangannya, lalu tahta kerajaan Vampir jatuh ke tangannya.

"Tunggulah, kematianmu Karlheinz bersama seluruh keturunanmu." Desis Madara diiringi tawa lebar.

Senyum lebar terus menghiasi wajah Madara tak kala iris kelamnya menatap pria bersurai putih dalam balutan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan sulaman benang emas tengah terbaring lelap selama ribuan tahun dan malam ini akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk pria itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya membalas semua perbuatan Karlheinz juga keturuannya.

Tubuh tinggi tegap Madara menjulang tinggi disamping peti mati kaca dimana tubuh Toneri tertidur di dalam, ditangan Madara ada tabung kecil berisikan darah milik Hinata sang _Byakugan Hime_ yang didapatkan oleh sang keponakan, Sai beberapa waktu lalu.

Merasa sudah diatas angin, kemenangan sudah ada ditangan tanpa membuang waktu Madara langsung meminumkan darah Hinata ke mulut Toneri, tak lama sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan muncul menyilaukan mata bahkan Madara sampai terpental jauh karena dorongan hembusan angin dari kekuatan Toneri, bukannya merasa takut terlebih kesakitan Madara malah tertawa senang karena akhirnya rencana serta impiannya untuk menguasai dunia para iblis tercapai, tubuh Toneri perlahan-lahan terbang ke atas seakan ada yang mengangkat dari tubuh Toneri keluar banyak rantai roh tak kasat yang sealam ini membelenggu kini terlepas semua, kedua mata Toneri terbuka.

Tubuh Toneri berdiri menjulang di hadapan Madara beserta ketiga keponakannya, kedua matanya yang sekilas mirip seperti bulan menandang lurus kedepan, wajahnya putih pucat, rambut pun berwarna putih turunan dari sang ayah serta sang nenek, Kaguya Ootsutsuki nenek moyang para _Vampir_ sekaligus penguasa kerajaan bulan.

"Yukime." Panggil Toneri pelan dengan perasaan penuh rindu pada calon pengantinnya.

Toneri berdiri gagah di dalam peti mati, kedua matanya yang seperti bulan namun tajam juga mengitimidasi siapapun yang bertemu pandang dengannya, Toneri memandang datar seluruh ruangan tempanya berdiri karena merasa kalau tempat yang dilihatnya begitu asing.

Madara berjalan santai dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah, "Selamat datang Toneri Otsutsuki atau perlu aku panggil Raja," sapa Madara sopan.

Toneri menoleh kesamping memandang penuh arti pada Madara, "Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?" tanya Toneri bingung karena tidak mengenali tempat ini sama sekali juga pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

Madara membungkukkan tubuh, memberi salam sekaligus perasaan hormat, "Namaku adalah Uchiha Madara, kepala keluarga utama Uchiha." Kata Madara memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga pada Toneri berharap suatu saat nanti namanya akan diingat juga kenang karena sudah berjasa besar.

Raut wajah Toneri berubah dingin, tubuhnya bergerak cepat seperti angin menerjang Madara, tangannya sudah berada di leher pria bersurai hitam tersebut karena menyadari kalau dia salah satu keturunan musuhnya, "Kau keturunan Hagomoro, pamanku sekaligus pengkhianat," desis Toneri penuh rasa benci mendalam tak bisa tertutupi sam sekali.

Tangan Toneri meremas kuat leher Madara membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha itu merintih kesakitan karena asupan oksigen ke tubuhnya menipis membuatnya sulit bernafas bahkan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Madara tidak bisa dikeluarkan sama sekali, atau bisa dibilang mati kutu tak berdaya. Sementara itu ketiga keponakan Madara yang berdiri menunduk takut di pojok ruangan tak bisa berbuat apapun bahkan tidak ada suara teriakkan meminta pengampunan untuk sang paman ataupun usaha menyelamatkan karena baik Itachi maupun kedua adik laki-lakinya sudah menyadari kalau kekuatan mereka kalah jauh dibandingkan Toneri, jikapun melawan sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku..." rintih Madara dengan nada memohon.

Toneri semakin mengeratkan cekikkan dileher, "Tidurlah dengan tenang," tangan kiri Toneri menebus dada kiri Madara, mengambil jantung pria bersurai hitam itu yang masih berdetak ditangannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Toneri meremas kuat jantung segar yang berlumuran darah itu hingga hancur membuat Madara mati seketika.

Tubuh Sasuke dan kedua saudaranya gemetaran melihat sang paman di bunuh secara sadis dan secepat itu padahal Madara adalah orang terkuat di keluarga Uchiha bahkan Karlheinz begitu menghormati, segan pada paman mereka tapi ditangan Toneri semua kekuatan Madara tak ada artinya bagaikan seekor lalat kecil dengan mudahnya membunuhnya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga.

"Terima kasih sudah membangkitkanku kembali." Toneri memandang sinis tubuh Madara,hanya satu jentikan jari dari Toneri tubuh Madara terbakar api hijau membuat seluruh tubuhnya hancur lebur menjadi debu.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar takut namun sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang tidak menunjukkan perasaan lemah serta ketakutannya dihadapan Toneri.

Sungguh kekuatan yang begitu dasyat juga kuat.

Pantas saja jika Toneri sangat ditakuti karena kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa.

Ketiga keponakan Madara tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat sang paman di bunuh lagi pula kematian pria bersurai hitam panjang itu malah berdampak bagus karena dengan begitu mereka bisa bebas dan tak harus melakukan perintah dari Madara yang sejak dulu selalu membudaki mereka bertiga demi kepentingannya sendiri dan itu semua beralaskan atas nama kepentingan serta kejayaan keluarga Uchiha.

Toneri melangkah keluar dari peti mati, setiap langkah kaki Toneri bagaikan irama musik kematian karena bukan tak mungkin pria bersurai putih itu akan membunuh Itachi berserta kedua saudaranya jikapun berusaha melawan hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga tapi setidaknya ada usaha dari mereka untuk bisa kabur.

Langkah Toneri berhenti tepat dibawah jendela yang disinari cahaya rembulan, menampilkan jelas wajah tampannya yang dihujani sinar bulan terlihat begitu tampan, elegan serta menakutkan karena memiliki kekuatan dasyat.

Toneri melirik salah pemuda tampan dari keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya datar.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Itachi Uchiha, pemuda yang disamping kananku adalah Sasuke dan dibelakangku adalah Sai mereka berdua adalah adik laki-lakiku," Itachi memperkenalkan diri beserta kedua adik laki-lakinya.

"Begitu," Toneri menatap ke arah jendela kecil diatas tembok yang memperlihatkan bulan, "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur,"

"Dua ribu tahun lebih anda tertidur," ujar Itachi memberitahu.

"Hm...selama itu, lalu dimana pengantinku saat ini?" tanya Toneri kembali mengenai pengantin wanitanya yang ribuan tahun lalu kabur bahkan berbalik melawan hingga mengurungnya selama ribuan tahun.

"Maaf, dia tak ada disini," jawab Itachi penuh rasa takut.

"Begitu. Yukime terlahir sebagai siapa di kehidupan ini?" tanya Toneri karena meyakini kalau gadis pujaan hatinya itu pastinya sudah tiada karena ikut mati saat mengurung dirinya menggunakan jurus segel _Shiki Fujin_.

"Hinata Hyuga namun dia sudah menikah dengan Shu Sakamaki putra pertama Shogo Sakamaki, Raja _Vampir_ saat ini."

 **WHUSSS~**

Aura dingin dan kelam langsung menguar dari tubuh Toneri mendengar reinkarnasi Yukime sudah menikah dengan putra dari Shogo, lagi-lagi gadis pujaan hatinya di rebut namun apapun yang terjadi akan ia ambil kembali pengatinnya sekalipun sudah menjadi milik pemuda bernama Shu karena selamanya _Byakugan Hime_ adalah miliknya.

Sorot mata Toneri terlihat dingin, "Dia adalah milikku dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi milikku, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambil atau pun memilikinya." Desis Toneri penuh rasa amarah sekaligus kebencian mendalam.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai duduk berlutut takut melihat kemarahan Toneri karena bisa saja pria itu membunuh mereka dengan sekejab seperti yang dilakukannya pada sang paman.

Tangan Toneri terulur ke atas seakan ingin menggapai bulan yang bersinar terang di langit, "Yukime." Katanya penuh dengan rasa rindu sekaligus dendam mendalam pada gadis yang sudah menyegelnya selama ribuan tahun.

Mimpi buruk semua umat manusia juga bangsa _Vampir_ akhirnya datang hanya tinggal menunggu saja perang besar yang akan menelan banyak korban seperti ribuan tahun lalu terjadi antara bangsa _Vampir_ dengan manusia.

 **WHUUUUUS~**

Toneri mengeluarkan aura kekuatannya memberi tahu kepada seluruh _Vampir_ yang tersebar diseluruh dunia juga mahkluk dari dunia kegelapan mengetahui kalau kini dirinya sudah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, dan akan ia rebut kembali tahta kerajaan _Vampir_ sebagaiman harusnya tahta itu hanya miliknya.

Dan kebangkitan Toneri langsung terasa oleh seluruh _Vampir_ mahkluk dari dunia kegelapan lainnya termasuk seluruh anggota keluarga Sakamaki, mereka bukannya merasa senang dengan kebangkitan Toneri malah merasa takut, cemas karena berpikir kehidupan mereka tengah terancam bahaya bahkan para pendeta kuil suci juga pembasmi _Vampir_ juga iblis merasakan hawa kebangkitan Toneri yang membuat tubuh mereka gemetar karena hawa iblis yang dikeluarkan sangat kuat.

Shu berlarian panik ke kamar Hinata berusaha melindungi sang istri dari tangan Toneri karena bukan tak mungkin jika pria bersurai putih itu akan datang menculiknya. Saat datang ke kamar Hinata sudah ada beberapa saudaranya berdiri berkumpul, menjaga sekaligus melindungi Hinata karena kini mimpi buruk seluruh bangsa _Vampir_ telah bangkit bukan tak mungkin jika Toneri menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan demi bisa membalaskan dendam terlebih di belakangnya ada para anggota keluarga Uchiha salah satu klan terkuat kerajaan _Vampir_.

"Dia sudah bangkit!"

"Kami sudah tahu, dan sebaiknya kita harus bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk."

Shu berdiri memandang khawatir sang istri, _"Aku akan melindungi, Hime." Batin Shu._

Masalah besar muncul ditengah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di kediaman Sakamaki, masalah dengan Ayato saja belum selesai kini bencana besar datang melanda bahkan mungkin menyebabkan perang besar bangsa _Vampir_.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan 'Happy New Year' walaupun sebenarnya sudah telat beberapa hari^^**

 **Mohon maaf karena baru bisa mengupdate Fic ini#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Dan untuk jalan ceritanya yang bisa dibilang alurnya agak cepat karena kebutuhan cerita, juga tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan mohon maaf.**

 **Big Thank's to : Laventa288, ,wiezhee,Novita241,ryuki,yulia,ade854 II,oortaka,fansuhi,Tia,Guest,kocihanime,cintahime,aru-chan,sasihana,bunane,kushinanee,sirona,sinta27**

 **Makasih sudah mau memberikan Riview, semangat juga menagih untuk update, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak^^**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat atau update bulan apa tapi akan saya ushakan tidak terlalu lama menelentarkannya mengingat saya masih banyak hutang Fic yang harus saya lanjutkan kembali.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


End file.
